


Different kind of Afterlife

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: When Thorin is killed by Azog the defiler he drifts off into what he expects to be the afterlife but things are not as he thought they would be. Based off of a dream I had. Story was too good to pass up, Hope ya like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Moving his sword to the side Thorin let out a gasp as the orc blade pierced his chest. Taking the opportunity he used all his remaining strength to stab the defiler with his sword and roll over to shove the blade through his scrap armor and into the ice below. Watching as the light left the orcs eyes Thorin sighed. Shifting off of the filth Thorin crawled over to sit against the rocks. Moving his hand to his chest he lifted the limb to see blood covering it. Resting his head on the rock he coughed, trying to suck in as much air as he could. Hearing footsteps he looked over to see the hobbit running towards him. "Bilbo..."

"Don't move. Don't move Thorin lie still." Bilbo said as he looked down at his friend. Pulling back his tunic he saw blood covering the man's chest and covered his mouth.

Swallowing the blood filling his mouth he looked up at the small man. "I wish to part from you in friendship..." he said in a strained voice.

"You're not going anywhere Thorin." Bilbo told him, trying to apply pressure to his wound. "You're going to live."

"I take back my words from the cave. You did hat a true friend would do.... Forgive me, for I was too blind to see... I..I'm so sorry that I have lead you into such perils." Thorin said before his words turned into coughs.

"I am glad to have shared your perils Thorin, each and every one of them." Meeting the dwarf's eyes he smiled and shook his head, "It is far more than any Baggins deserves."

Smiling Thorin held his friend's hand, "farewell master burglar....go back to your books... and your armchair...plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place." Grunting he felt his soul slipping away.

"No No No Thorin. Don't you dare." Bilbo said but saw as the life left his friend's eyes. Moving to sit beside him he pat his chest and pointed up at the sky, "The eagles. The eagles are here. Thorin?" When the man did not move he curled away from him and began to sob and saw as all of the company came to see the fallen king.

................................

Groaning Thorin looked around to see he was in a dark forest. The sky was dark with only the glow of the moon to light the frozen floor beneath his body. Sitting up he looked around and saw nothing, heard nothing. Looking down he pulled open his tunic to see no wound there, only a smear of blood. Furrowing his brows he shakily got to his feet and looked for a place to start walking. Feeling a pull he stumbled off towards the east. 

For hours he seemed to just walk and walk without coming across any home or town. SO when a bright light met his eyes he went towards it. The trees cleared out around the home showing a wooden cabin of sorts. There was a barn not far from it and a strange looking metal thing sitting beside the deck. Looking it over he saw it was red and large, taller than he was. Breaking his eyes from the object he went up the steps and towards the door. Looking up at the light he was surprised to see it not made by fire. Tilting his head he tried to figure out what it was but couldn't. Looking from the metal thing in the yard then to the light source he narrowed his eyes, where was he? Knocking on the glass door he waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes he knocked again and still nothing. Sighing he tightened his jaw and looked around. He had no idea where he was and he couldn't exactly stay outside all night. Grabbing the knob he turned it and gave a little push before the door opened. Looking inside he saw no one and hesitantly stepped inside. Closing the door quietly behind him he felt his body warming and sighed. Walking forward a bit he saw a light coming from down a hall way and stopped. Clearing his throat he stood tall, "um Hello? I apologize for entering your home without permission but I... I am a little lost..."

.................................

Stepping out of the shower you wrapped a towel around your body and began brushing your teeth. When a sudden voice came you almost choked and quickly cut off the water and placed your toothbrush on the sink. Becoming tense you listened and heard a deep male voice. Swallowing you opened the door as gently as you could and peeked out. Seeing no one in your room you looked over to see your purse on the dresser. Hearing the old boards from your living room creak you stiffened and swallowed hard. Quietly you went and rummaged through the bag till you felt what you were looking for. 

"...Hello? If you would only be kind enough to tell me which way is Erabor I would not bother you anymore..." Thorin said as he walked towards the small noises. He did not have his sword with him and knew he was defenseless against any attack. 

Hearing the man get closer you turned on the taser and held it out in your hand. "Please just take what you want and leave!" you called out hoping he would go without hurting you.

Furrowing his brows at the woman's voice Thorin went to push open the wooden door, "I am not going to harm you my lad....." He only got one glance at he female before a shock filled his body and everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the man laying unconscious on your floor you swallowed hard. Continuing to hold the taser you moved to kick at his large boot. Watching as the limb only moved you bit your lip and placed the taser on the dresser. Looking to the bed you quickly went and slipped on your night shirt and a pair of underwear and shorts. Glancing at the male you bit your lip and stepped over him to go find something to tie him up with. 

.............................

Waking up Thorin gave a groan and went to rub his head only to feel his hands bound. Snapping his eyes open he looked around to see what he would guess was a sitting room. Daylight was coming in through the windows, meaning he had been out all night. There were couches and chairs and a few tables along with a large black thing that he did not recognized. Looking over at his hands he saw them tied together and then around the leg of one of the large couches. His feet were bound as well but strangely a pillow was placed under his head. Hearing footsteps he looked over to see a small strangely dressed woman. She was just standing there looking at him. She looked afraid. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" You asked in as strong of a voice as you could muster. When he moved you tightened the grip on your taser and tensed some. 

Seeing her tense up he looked down at her hands to see the thing that she had used to hurt him. Holding up his hands he showed her he meant no harm. "My name is Thorin Oakensheild. I do not mean you any harm. I want nothing from you..."

"Then why did you break into my house in the middle of the night?" you asked furrowing your brows at him. 

Sighing he looked at her, "I did not intend on breaking in. I knocked and no one answered. It was cold and dark and I have no idea where I am. Forgive me for entering your home without an invention but I truly do not mean you any harm my lady."

Biting your lip you slowly moved over to cut the ropes at his feet before crouching down by his head. Pointing the knife at him you glared, "You try anything funny and I will call the cops and have you arrested." When he nodded you quickly cut the ropes binding his hands and stood back up quickly. 

Rubbing his hands he slowly sat up and looked more around the home. From what he could tell most of the walls and floors were made from wood, other than one stone wall with what he guessed was a wood stove on it. 

Closing your small pocket knife you looked up from under your lashes at the man. "Are you hungry?" you asked. 

...............................

A little while later and you were serving him eggs. bacon and toast at your table. He had said nothing only looked over everything with wonder. When you had first started cooking he was amazed by the fridge which confused you. When you went to pour him some orange juice he lifted the glass into his hands and looked at it.

"And it keeps things cold permanently? How?" 

Sitting down once you had served yourself you smiled a little. "Electricity I guess. Where exactly are you from again?" you asked before putting a piece of egg in your mouth. 

Sitting the glass back down he lifted the fork and began eating not noticing how hungry he was until now. "Originally Erabor."

Furrowing your brows you swallowed your food before speaking again. "Erabor? Which state is that in?" 

"State? What is a state? Erabor is in the east of middle earth." Thorin asked just as confused.

"Middle earth? Like the hobbit and Lord of the rings?" you asked with utter confusion and disbelief.

"There are hobbits in middle earth aye but I do not know anything of this 'lord of rings'. Do you not have hobbits around here?" Thorin asked sitting his fork down and looking at the woman. He furrowed his brows when she suddenly stood and left the room. She only stayed gone for a moment before coming back into the kitchen with a book in her hand. 

Sitting the book in front of him you turned it to the map drawn in the book. The map of middle earth. Turning it towards him you pointed at it. "Here you are from here?" you asked and saw him look down at the map and nod. Sitting back slowly you looked him over with a confused expression before pulling the book up and turning to the last chapter. "Thorin? But you... You died. You were killed by that orc person..."

"Azog is not a person. He is nothing more that filth. Was filth, I killed him." Thorin said with malice. 

Looking back at he man you sat the book down and folded your hands in your lap. "I am dreaming. This is not real. You're not real. I must have fallen in the shower and hit my head and now I'm dreaming."  You said to yourself.

"I can assure you I am real madam y/n and you are not dreaming." Thorin said looking at the woman across the table from him. " If you would only tell me which way is Erabor I would be out of your way..."

Meeting his eyes you took a deep breath. "You're not in middle earth anymore Thorin."

...............................

After showing Thorin where he was on many maps he sat at your table looking more lost than ever. "How did you get here?" you asked.

"I...I woke up in the forest not far from here last night. I kept walking this way until I cam upon your home." 

"Do you remember what happened before you woke up. What happened let's say yesterday?" 

Shaking his head he thought. "I was in battle. Azog he stabbed me in the chest but I killed him. It hurt. Everything hurt. I was talking to Bilbo then nothing."

"In the book. That's when you died." you said in a whisper.

Furrowing his brows he met her e/c eyes. "In this book... What happens after my... death?" 

Swallowing you fittled with the paper pages. "It's been so long since I read it umm.... they bury you and your nephews..."

"Fili and Kili? They perished as well? NO! No they couldn't have." Thorin said shaking his head.

Sensing his sadness you quickly looked up at him, "They may not have in your world. This may just be in the book." Seeing him calm a little but still look distraught you swallowed, "After the funeral they name your cousin what's his name... um the red haired one from the Iron hills..."

"Dain." Thorin says with a growl. 

"Yes Dain. They name him as king under the mountain." you say and look to see his face turning a red color. When he stands quickly from the chair you jump and look up at him. 

"I have to get back. I have to make it right." Thorin said before marching out of the house.

Looking you furrow your brows and quickly follow after him. "WAIT! Thorin wait. How are you going to get back?" You said as you quickly slipped on your boots and followed after him in the snow. 

" I will find where I woke up from and see if perhaps there is a entry way there." He said as he marched in the direction he came. 

"Okay well I am going to go with you so you don't get lost." You said trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"No my lady y/n you have helped me enough I do not expect a woman to do such things." Thorin said looking down at her.

"These are my lands Thorin. I kinda want to know if there is a portal to another world in them." you said giving him a glance. Seeing him bow his head you nodded and followed after him.

.............................................

Getting to the spot Thorin said he woke up at you looked around but saw nothing. You could see a print in the snow from where he must have laid but nothing else. Hearing him growl you looked over to see him spinning in circles.

"GAHHH! It is not here." Thorin yelled. 

Flinching at his yell you bit your lip. Thinking you looked around and then at the sky. Snow clouds were rolling in making the sky grey looking. Getting an idea you looked at him. "Last night was a full moon... maybe it is only open on full moons?"

Stopping he looked at the female and thought over her words. "How long until the next full moon? 

Meeting his blue eyes you took a deep breath. "A month."

"A Month!? I am stuck here for a month?" he said in a deep voice. Seeing her flinch he calmed down and sighed. "Forgive me."

Swallowing hard you looked back up at him. "If you need to you can stay at my house until then."

Shaking his head he let his shoulders fall slack. "I could not possibly burden you that long." 

"Well you don't exactly have anywhere else to go and I can't just kick you out in the snow. It's only for a month. I have a second bedroom that you could use until you find your way back."

Sighing at her kindness he gave a small smile and bowed his head. "I do not know how to thank you my lady." 

Smiling you looked up at him, "How about just calling me y/n." 

Smiling as well he nodded. "Very well y/n."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once the two of you had got back to the house you showed Thorin to what would be his room. It was right beside yours and had a bathroom connected to it as well. "I know it's not much..."

"No y/n this is perfect I truly do not know how to thank you." Thorin said as he looked around the room. There was a bed in the center of the room with a small table beside it and a dresser in the far wall. Looking around he saw some strange little things here and there. Walking over to the dresser he picked up what looked like porciline horse. 

Seeing him pick up the old toy you blushed "Sorry about all the stuff, this was my old bedroom and it still has some of my junk in it." 

Smiling Thorin sat the horse back down and turned to her. "This was your family home?"

Smiling shortly you nodded and moved to look through the dresser for some clothes that would fit him. "Yea. It has been in my family for years."

Watching her he bit his lip for a moment before asking, "I hope you do not think me rude for asking y/n but why is it a young maiden such as yourself is living all alone? Shouldn't you have a husband?" he asked.

Laughing you found what you were looking for and grabbed it before turning to look at him. "Well I'm not exactly that young and as for the husband I just haven't found the right man yet."

Thinking on her words he nodded and tilted his head some. "Then should you not still live with your parents...for protection that is?" When he saw her smile fall he regretted asking.

"They died when a few years back. Been on my own since then. So I guess to answer your question... I protect myself." you said with a shrug of your shoulders. Handing him the clothes she moved to the bathroom and turned on the light. "These were my dads, you look about his size. Feel free to use them and if you would like I can wash the ones you are wearing. You can get cleaned up if you would like. Here's the shower, there is some soap in there and some shampoo for your hair." Seeing him looking at the shower strangely you suppressed your giggle and moved to turn the water on. 

Thorin jumped when the water began falling from the thing coming out of the wall. 

"Right makes it hotter, left colder. When you want to turn it off turn left. There are towels under the sink. Come out when you want." You said as you went to walk away.  

.....................

Alone in the room Thorin sat the clothes on the stool looking thing that he guessed was a toilet and began stripping. He winced at the soreness of his muscles and small wounds from battle. Looking at his stomach he saw two red marks from where y/n had used that thing on him. "Taken down by a woman." he huffed to himself before stepping into the shower. Feeling the water warm he sighed and moved under it. He stayed under the flow for a while just letting the hit water ease his aching body. When he looked over he saw a bottle that said shampoo on it and lifted it into his hands. Pouring some into his palm he smelled it and found it smelled like mint. Remembering y/n said it was for his hair he began scrubbing his scalp. Washing his hair thoroughly he started on his body. Once he was clean he turned the knob left and watched as the water cut off. Lifting his brows he grabbed the towel and dried off. Dressing in the clothes she had given him he looked down to see his wearing a dark blue pair of trousers that buttoned up at the waist and a black shirt with short sleeves under a long red and black stripped looking shirt with long sleeves. Pulling on the socks he slipped on his boots and ran his fingers through his hair and beard before going out to find his host. 

Looking around the house he saw her no where and furrowed his brows before he heard a loud thud and looked out the window to see her outside. Going out he saw she was loading bags into the back of the large metal thing. Quickly going over to grab the last bag he threw it into the back with the rest. Looking he saw her smile at him. 

"Nice. I have to go to town to pick up some things for supper and take off trash. Did you want to come or hang out around the house?" You asked trying not to look over his broad chest.

"I would like to see what this place is like. If that is alright with you." He said and saw her giggle. 

"Of course, not gonna keep ya locked up around the house. Get in the truck and I will go get my keys and wallet." You said turning and quickly going back into the house.

Watching her go he looked to the 'truck'. Walking over to the door he pulled on the lever looking thing and looked inside. Seeing a seat and other strange looking things he furrowed his brows. When he saw y/n coming out of the house he stepped up to sit in the seat and shut the door. Seeing her get in she shut her door and pulled a strap over her before buckling it to the thing on the seat. Following her lead he pulled the strap down over him and clicked it into place. When he saw her reach forward and turn a knob a loud roar came from the truck making him tense. When she pulled a lever he saw her feet move and then the thing began to move. Looking around he saw no horses or animal of any type that could be pulling them. "How does this thing work?"

"Ahh you're asking the wrong person there. I'm not a mechanic so I don't know. A lot of parts and gizmos." You said as you pulled out of the long driveway and started down the hill. Watching Thorin out of the corner of your eye you smiled. He looked out the window in something that had to be a mix of excitement and confusion. When you pulled into the trash dump he quickly moved his head to look at it. "So what's you big plans for when you get back home?" you asked wanting to break the silence.

"Get Erabor up and running again. Help the people of lake town rebuild Dale. Make things right, I suppose." He said looking out the window as two men came and took the bags out of the back of the truck and threw them into a container.

"You have a sister right?" you asked and saw him smile.

"Aye, Dis. I will send for her if she is not already there. You seem to know a lot about me." he said looking at her.

"Well to be fair I did have a whole book about you and your journey to reclaim Erabor." you said with a innocent grin.

"What other things do you know?" he asked placing his arm on the top of the seat and turning more to look at her.

"I know that you hated Bilbo at first. I know your nephews like to cause much trouble..." Hearing him laugh you looked over.

"You do not even know the half of it. I'm sorry please go on." he said with a chuckle.

"Let's see. I don't know you ask questions and I will tell you what I know..." you said with a blush. You didn't want to seem like you were obsessed with his life.

"Hmm.... what about this 'lord of rings'? What is that about? Is it still in middle earth?" He asked.

"Ah yes. I don't really know if it's a good idea to tell you about it though. Kind of revealing the future kind of thing and that never ends good." You said biting your lower lip.

"To be fair I was supposed to be dead and we do not know if I will even be able to go back..." Thorin said.

"Fine I will tell you a little but you can not change anything. You can not ever tell anything to anyone. I need your word Thorin. Everything happens for a reason." You said looking at him with a serious face.

Furrowing his brows he nodded. "You have my word y/n." he said.

Taking a deep breath you started...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Walking thought the aisles of the grocery store you had to keep stopping to explain certain things to Thorin. He was amazed by the amount of food here to eat. When you asked him what he wanted for supper he looked lost. "Fish? Beef? Pork? Chicken?...a salad?" Looking you saw him lift his lip into a easy readable no at the salad. Not being able to stop your giggle you thought before looking at him. "What about Lasagna? It's sausage, cheese, noodles and sauce."

"Sounds interesting. What are these noodles?" Thorin asked.

"Ah it's a pasta, in the bread family but soft." Giving a nod he smiled lightly at you. 

"I would like to try this Lasagna of yours." Thorin said with a dip of his head.

Smiling you nodded and went to grab the things to make dinner. Grabbing a few extra items you went to check out. Thorin looked at the candy with wonder making you smile more. He looked rather adorable, like a lost puppy. "Pick one." you said while you finished putting the items on the line. 

Furrowing his brows Thorin looked at her before reaching out and grabbing one of the bars of what he guessed was food. Handing it to her he watched as she paid for her things, not really understanding the paper currency. Saying nothing he grabbed all the bags before she could and followed her out to the truck. Placing them in the back seat he got in and buckled the safety belt into place. "So where to now?" he asked once she was seated and had started the truck.

"Well I have to go get some wood and then we are done." you said.

"Wood? For your fire? Is there not plenty wood by your home?" Thorin said.

"There is but I can't really cut down trees. Anyways these logs are already split and seasoned." you said.

................................

 Getting back to the house Thorin insisted on stacking the wood for you, saying that he would not allow a woman to do such things when he was fully capable of doing them. Not wanting to disrespect him you went into the house to finish up the laundry from earlier. Dipping things out of the washing machine you gave a grunt when you went to lift his fur cloak. It was wet and extremely heavy. Trying again you leaned over into the washer and let out a small gasp when you almost fell in. Swinging your legs to get back down you gave a sigh before looking to where Thorin was. Going to the door you opened it a little to peak out at him. "Hey Thorin I'm really sorry but can you come get your cloak out of the washer for me. It's really heavy when wet." you said.

"Oh course." he said and made his way behind you. Getting to the strange machine he looked strangely at it and peeked inside to see his cloak laying at the bottom. "This contraction washes clothes for you?"

"Yep and this one drys them. So you can just put your cloak in there." you said pointing at the dryer.

Tossing the fur cloak inside with the other clothes he watched carefully as she threw in something and then shut the door. He couldn't help but grin when he saw her get on her toes to turn a knob on the top of it. Soon the machine made a rumbling noise and his brows rose. "Interesting. My sister would like these things." he said amused.

Giggling you looked up at him and nodded. "They do make things much easier. Are you hungry, I can make you a sand witch for lunch with some chips?" you asked. You knew Thorin was a larger man and knew he most likely needed to eat more than you normally did.

Bowing his head he grinned, "That would be much appreciated."

Smiling you moved to the kitchen to make him a sand witch or two. You heard him go back outside while you worked and decided on making him a PB and J and a ham and cheese. Grabbing a bag of chip from on top of the fridge and a beer you went out onto the deck. Sitting them at the table beside the small swing you saw him make his way up the steps and sit on the swing. Looking at he small seat beside him you turned to sit on the steps, kicking some of the snow out of the way.

Seeing her go to sit on the cold steps he furrowed his brows. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." you said and saw him looking confused "Did you want to be alone?" you asked in a smaller voice as you stopped and looked down.

"You will not sit on the steps. Come sit." he said motioning to the seat beside him. 

Looking at the swing you blushed but moved over to take the seat. Pulling your legs up to your chest you tried to give him as much room as possible. 

Seeing her sit beside him he sat the plate in his lap and leaned back in the swing. Taking a bite of the sand witch he hummed. "What is this?"

Looking over you saw him eating the PB and J. "Ah Peanut butter and Grape jelly. Do you like it? If you don't I can go make you something else." you said 

"It is very good. I have never had this Peanut butter before." he said as he took another bite. 

Smiling you went happy. "I'm glad. It was my favorite when I was little." you said.

Hearing this he tore the sand witch in half and held it out to her. 

"No I'm okay. Thank you though..."

"You need to eat y/n. You have not eaten since breakfast and even then only ate one egg."

"Really Thorin I'm alright. I normally only eat supper." you said but saw him frown.

"That is not enough food. That is why you are so skinny." he said.

"Most men like it when women are skinny." you said with a shrug of your shoulders.

Raising his brows he looked at her. "In my culture a well fed woman is a good thing. Means that her husband is providing for her well. I would never eat knowing that the woman in the house has not eaten." Holding out the sand witch for her again he looked down on her with  small glare.

Sighing you looked between the sand witch and him. "If I eat it will you feel better?" you asked.

Smirking he bowed his head slightly. "Much." he said and saw her roll her eyes before taking it from him and taking a bite. Chuckling lightly he grabbed the small metal drink and looked it over to see where to drink from. 

Reaching out you popped the top on the can of beer for him. 

.............................................

For a little while the two of you talked about this and that. More came up about he lord of the rings books, he wanted to know more about the future of middle earth. He seemed saddened to know that the ring would change his friend Bilbo, "He lives for a long time in the shire. Once everything happens and Gandalf takes the ring from him he ages rather quickly. But Elrond takes him to the undying lands with him so he doesn't die, doesn't suffer."

"The elves, they leave middle earth?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Most of them yes. I know Legolas stays and Elrond's daughter. She marries the ranger and they have a son. It is a sad story and a lot of people will die but in the end Sauron is gone forever. He can not come back." You said.

"This dwarf with the fellowship, what is his name?" Thorin asks and goes to take a sip of his beer.

"Gimli." you said and saw him spit out his beer.

"Gimli? My little cousin? Son of Gloin?" Thorin smiles. 

"Yep. He and Legolas become best friends. They hate each other at first but come to love each other." you said and saw him chuckle. 

"It is all very sad. Hearing things that happen to so many people I know." He said before looking to her. "Do you have any other family? A brother or Sister?"

Forcing a grin you sighed, "No. I mean i had grandparents but they died before my parents and they were only children like me." you said and looked down.

Thorin frowned at seeing her upset an regretted asking. He couldn't imagine how it felt to be alone in the world. He knew many children to be left orphaned when Erabor fell but there were always other family members to take them in. "I am sorry y/n." he said but saw her shake her head and take a deep breath.

"Maybe one day I will have a family again. Until then I will survive like I always have." you said and stood from the swing. "I'm going to go start supper." you said grabbing the plate and trash from his lap.

Watching her walk away Thorin felt a pain in his chest. Standing he broke his gaze from her and went back to stack the firewood.

.............................................

Later that night you laughed at Thorin's new found love for Lasagna. He ate three plates and a half a loaf of garlic bread. The two of you laughed about stories from your childhood. He told you how his mother had been furious when he cut his little brother hair for breaking his toy and in turn you told him how you had once shaved off both of your eyebrows. "...my mom had to draw them on until they grew back."

Laughing out loud he looked down at his plate. "It seems we were both very rambunctious children. I only hope that my children do not one day give me as much trouble."

Smiling you looked at him. "Are you married?" you asked. "It never said so in the book." 

Taking a deep breath he looked down before back up at her. "I had a betrothed. I lady my mother and father had chosen for me to wed. Our wedding was meant to be two weeks after Smaug attacked but when we where left with nothing she left."

Furrowing your brows at the story you shook your head, "I'm sorry..."

"Do not be. She was greedy. Her and her family. They only agreed for her to marry me because it would have made her a princess and them rich. She ended up marrying my cousin Dain, which means right now she is queen anyway." he said, his voice turning into a growl in the end.

"Even if Fili and Kili did parish why would Dain become king? Why not your sister?" you asked.

"My sister is a widow. Her husband, Filian died during the battle of Moria. Without a husband she, by dwarven culture would not be able to become a Queen." he said and saw her look of disapproval.

"Kinda stupid.... no offense." you said.

Raising his brows he nodded. "Aye it is. I will be changing that when I get back."

Feeling the tension in the air you stood and grabbed his plate. Placing them int he sink you put up the little bit of lasagna before turning back to him. "Well I think I am going to get a shower and head to bed. There are some Pajama pants in the dresser for your to wear and you know where everything is. If you need me just come get me."

Standing as well he nodded. "You will not use your electricity box on me will you?" he asked with a smirk and saw her giggle, a sound he had come to like.

"No I think I've taken down enough kings for one day." you smiled and saw him chuckle.

"Then I bid you a good night dear y/n and thank you again for accommodating me." Thorin said, bowing before her.

Smiling softly you nodded. "You are more than welcome. Good night Thorin." you said and went towards your room.

Watching her walk away Thorin followed into the room beside hers and shut the door. Changing into the soft and loose fitting pants in the dresser he laid in the soft bed and pulled the quilts up over him. Resting his arm behind his head he thought back on the day. What a strange place this was. Everything was different and more advanced. He found things too rushed and complicated but at least he had a pretty woman to look at while he was here. She was unlike most women he came across. She was smart and funny and not afraid to tell it like it was. She wasn't afraid of him but treated him with more kindness than he had seen in a long time. Smiling he drifted off to sleep .

 


	5. Chapter 5

Waking one morning Thorin walked out to see y/n's bedroom door open but didn't see her anywhere. He had been here for two weeks now and not once had he seen her gone int he morning. He knew she worked nights at the pub but normally she was always up when he awoke in the mornings. Furrowing his brows he looked around her home. Searching the fridge he settled on a bowl of what y/n had told him was cereal. Looking out the window he saw her truck gone and figured she had things to do. Fixing himself a large bowl of the milk and 'Trix' he sat at the table to eat. It was quiet in the house when he was alone and rather lonely. Taking a bite of the food he heard a rumble and looked to see her pulling into the drive way. Staring out at her he did not think she knew he was there because he saw her whip her eyes. She was crying. Something was wrong. Standing he walked over to the door and slipped on his boots before going outside. Knocking on the window he saw her jump. 

Startled you looked over to see Thorin standing at your passenger window looking at you. Quickly looking away you opened the door to your truck and hopped out. Before he could make it over to you you were walking towards the house.

As soon as she looked at him he saw it. Seeing her get out of the truck and go towards the house he followed. "Y/n are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Thorin just a long night." you said moving to the door. Kicking off your boots you went to walk to your bedroom when a strong hand grabbed your wrist. 

"Look at me." he said in a deep but gentle voice.

"I said I was fine Thorin." you said, avoiding eye contact with him. 

Standing tall he pulled her to him and cupped her cheek with his other hand. Tilting her face up he felt a rage fill him. Covering her beautiful face was a light bruise. Seeing her avoiding his eyes he tightened his jaw and ran his thumb over her busted lip. "Who did this to you?" he growled.

"Doesn't matter." you said. Trying to pull your arm out of his grasp you found your couldn't. 

"It does matter. Who ever hurt you needs to be taken care of.."

"No Thorin. No. It won't change anything trust me. I have dealt with it before and I will handle it now." you said, trying to hold back your emotions.

"Y/n just let me..."

"Stop.... I just want o go to bed Thorin. I'm tired and I have to be back at work in a few hours.... I just want to go get a shower and go to sleep. Please." you said with a whimper.

Letting out a deep sigh he dropped his head. Letting go of her wrist he dropped his hand from her face and nodded. "Very well dear one. As you wish." he said and saw her look at her feet before slowly walking into her room and shutting the door. As soon as she was gone from his sight he clenched his hands into fists and grit his teeth. Some one had harmed her. Had put their hands on her. His dear y/n. Coming up with an idea in his head he raised his chin and went back to eat his cereal. 

...............................

Waking up you tried your best to cover up your bruised face with make up. Wincing at the sensitive area you sighed before opting to leave your hair down to cover it. Slipping on your boots you walked out to find Thorin not in the living room or kitchen. Furrowing your brows you saw his bedroom door closed and guessed he was already sleeping. Sighing you hopped you hadn't offended him earlier. The two of you had gotten very close over the past few weeks. You talked and shared life stories, your interests and dislikes. In all honestly you had told him more about yourself than any of your past boyfriends. The thought of him as your boyfriend made you blush. You couldn't lie that you found him attractive, I mean who wouldn't? He was charming and a true gentleman, unlike the men from your town, unlike the man from last night. To be completely honest there was just something about Thorin that drew you to him. But then your smile fell. Thorin was a king. A king from another land with beautiful women probably waiting in lines to marry him. Feeling your shoulders drop you sighed, at least you had him for another week. You would enjoy your time with him while you could. Not wanting to wake him up you slipped out to your truck and drove to the bar you worked at frowning at seeing the parking lot already packed. Taking a deep breath you got out of the truck and headed in. 

...............................

Sitting up in the back of the truck bed Thorin looked around to see the pub. It was log cabin of sorts but large with lights coming from it. Hopping out of the truck he headed inside. He looked at the men standing around with distaste, smelling the alcohol on them. Growling under his breath he pushed open the door and looked around. There were tables set out everywhere with people sitting at them. Most were men but a woman filled the seats every so often. They looked unclean and whoreish if anyone would ask him. Not a companion he would want to take to his bed. Seeing a blur of h/c hair he looked over ot see y/n working behind the counter. She didn't yet notice him and was busy handing a man a large mug of what he guessed was beer. Seeing the man snatch it away from her he grunted and walked over to sit at the opposite corner of the bar she was standing at. He watched her for a while. She was quick on her feet and knew what some of the men wanted before they even asked. When she turned to grab something she looked up and saw him. Her eyes went wide and he quickly gave her a large grin. Watching her brows furrow she quickly handed the man his drink before walking over to him. 

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" you asked. 

"I wanted to see where you work." he said in as innocent of a voice as he could.

Raising one brow you looked at him. "So this has nothing to do with this morning?" you asked.

"Didn't say that." he said lifting his chin. Hearing her growl at him he raised his hands in defense. " I am only here if you need me. I  promise I will not start any trouble for you."

Rolling your eyes you grabbed him a bottle of beer from under the counter. "You better not or I'll dye your hair green in your sleep." you said, placing the beer in front of him.

Smiling he lifted his beer, "You're bluffing. You like my hair too much." he said with a wink as he took a sip of his beer.

Feeling a blush heat you cheeks you quickly turned and went back to work. 

............................

The night went by fairly quickly at first. You had ordered him a burger and fries to eat and had even got to take a break and have one drink with him. He seemed to come to realize that the people here were not the friendliest of people and you saw out of the corner of your eye at times when his fist would clench on the bar top if a person was too rude to you but he said nothing thankfully. You had introduced him to you co- worker, Ashley who was seven months pregnant. She was a nice girl who you knew had no place working in a seedy bar like this. Her husband was deployed right now and his paycheck alone wasn't cutting their rent and bills. You had just got done whipping down tables when you heard the door slam open and instantly you felt your face drop. It was him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tom Harris was everything but a good man. He was rude, nasty and down right mean. So seeing him walk into the bar you worked at just after the night he had hit you made you tense all the way to your toes. He looked a good six foot and was built like a twig. His eyes were brown but stayed red from the drugs he regularly did. His face always held a five o' clock shadow and his left canine tooth was missing. Tonight he wore the same shirt from the night before, a half buttoned green flannel and a ripped pair of jeans. 

Letting out the breath you had been holding you met Ashley's eyes and nodded before walking over to the table he had sat at. "What can I get ya tonight?" you asked in your common nice voice. Seeing him turn and give you that shit eating grin you held in your growl. 

"You in my bed and a cold one on the side for afterwards." he said making the rest of the crude men around give a holler of laughter. 

Raising one brow you rolled your eyes before walking away.  Getting to the bar you saw Thorin glaring daggers at the male but just shook your head at him. You hated the sight of Tom but you had been down this road before and knew the son of the sheriff wasn't going to get so much as a smack on the wrist for his behavior. 

....................

The night wore on and Tom got Drunker and louder with every beer he drank. Wiping down the bar top you were talking to Thorin about your favorite movies and tv shows when you heard Ashley's voice. Looking over you saw her making her rounds of picking up empty bottles and glasses. Seeing Tom and his gang saying things at her you pushed off the bar and moved to the opening, stopping Thorin mid sentence. When the seven month pregnant woman walked by the table holding the men Tom's hand moved out to grab her wrist.  

"Let go...." 

Seeing Ashley try and pull her arm out of the man's hold you moved forward. 

"Come on now sweetcheeks how bout' me and you go outback... Promise I'll be real careful not to put a dent in that baby's head or nothin'." 

"Tom Let er' go." you said in a serious voice. Seeing the man stop and look towards you he stood and gave a smirk before shoving Ashley away, almost making her trip. 

"Didn't mean no harm girl. Just playing round..."

"She don't want to play with you, neither of us do so why don't you and yer little friends go for the night." you said nodding to the door. 

Tom gave a smirk at her words and slowly moved closer to her. Wrapping his arm around her midsection and pulling her flush against him. "You don't know whatcha missin' darlin'. Ya ain't never had no man.. how bout lettin' me pop that lil' cherry of yours..."

Before you knew what you were doing your hand had slapped the side of his face and the room fell silent. Swallowing you saw as he brought his fingers to his lips and pulled them back to see the small amount of blood leaking from his lip. As if sensing his new anger one of the other older men moved forward, 

"Now Tom don't..."

...Too late. Falling to the floor you cradled the side of your face and gave a whimper in pain. 

"Sassy little bitch." Tom growled and went to sit back at the table but suddenly he was getting thrown back to the ground. 

Feeling someone come to your side you looked up to see Ashley crouching beside you. Her arms wrapped around you and helped you to your feet just in time to see Thorin hit Tom so hard that he fell to his back. 

.................

Thorin had promised to not cause y/n any trouble, that is unless something went wrong. And something had just went horribly wrong. The first feeling of Jealousy overcame him when the drunk man held her so close to him. He had not known what the man meant by a cherry but from the way y/n's face turned red and her sudden slap he knew it had to have been something inappropriate. Not once had he seen y/n be so intimidating. To be honest he found it to be quite a turn on but he had no time to think of such things before the man's hand had sent y/n to the ground. A deep rage filled him at seeing his dear one hurt by this man. Quickly standing from the bar top he marched over and threw his fist through the air and into the man's jaw. "YOU DARE TOUCH HER!?" He roared as he stared down at the male. 

Watching as Tom got back to his feet you trembled at his smile. When his eyes met yours he gave a chuckle and looked back to Thorin. 

"This is who you choose to fuck?! This lumberjack looking pussy?!" Tom yelled at you. "He ain't shit!" he said before he went to try and hit Thorin back. 

Quickly grabbing the man's fist Thorin pulled him towards him held the back of his neck and slammed his face into the table. Before he could say another word Thorin grabbed the man's shirt collar and dragged him over to the door before quite literally throwing him out onto the snow covered ground. "You ever come near her again and I will beat you to death. You are no man, a man does not lay hand on a woman.  You are nothing...  _ishkh khakfe andu null."_ He yelled before turning to the rest of the men. "All of you out now!" he roared and watched as they all left the bar quickly. Once they were all gone he slammed the door shut and turned to see Ashley looking over y/n's face. Relaxing his shoulders he walked over to the two. Holding out his hand for the rag Ashley had been holding to y/n's face he gave the woman a gentle smile that she returned before handing the rag over.

"I am going to close everything up." Ashley told him as she pat his shoulder and walked away.

Looking at the small woman in front of him his smile fell. She was looking away from him, hiding her face with her hair. Taking a deep breath he balled the rag up in his hand and moved to brush her hair away with his other hand. He had never touched her hair and feeling the soft strands now made his cheeks heat up. Riding himself of those thoughts for now he gently pressed the cold rag to her cheek. Seeing her wince he furrowed his brows. "Sorry." When she said nothing he sighed. "I am not sorry for what I did to him. He deserved much more, in my culture he would have had his hand cut off for striking a woman."

Letting out a deep breath you looked up at him from under your lashes. "Thank you... you didn't have to but thank you. I'm not mad at you, just worried if I'm going to loose my job." you said. Hearing a jingling you looked over to see Ashley walking over with her purse and keys. 

"Time to go home." Ashley said with a smile. 

Standing you let Thorin lead you to the truck and Ashley to her car. Making sure she let okay you got in and buckled up, once Thorin was inside you turned to him. "Early night off want to go get some food?" 

Smiling he nodded his head. "Where ever you go I shall accompany."

............................

Getting to the restaurant you went to the small place and pulled Thorin along with you. The waitress looked strangely at you, you had attempted to cover the red mark with makeup but knew your lip was still busted. Sitting at the small booth in the back of the restaurant and watched when she looked to Thorin for his drink order. 

"Ah... ale if you have it..." he said confused.

Hiding your giggle you looked to the waitress. "He'll have a beer and I'll have a white Russian." you said and saw her nod before walking away. 

"What is a white Russian?" Thorin asked and saw her smile. 

"My favorite alcoholic drink. Here you pick the food what you want to eat."  you said placing the menu in front of him.

Tensing he looked over the menu, "There are so many options.... anything you would recommend?" 

Raising your brows you bit your lip. "Um well I know you don't like onions. So no french onion soup. No salad either. Ah.. what about a steak?"

Smiling at her remembering the things he liked and didn't he nodded at her potion to the steak. 

"Okay. She is going to ask how you want it cooked... rare, well done or medium. And then you get two sides. Pick between two here." you said pointing at he menu.

Looking over the sides Thorin found what he wanted and when the waitress came back he knew what to order. Once the woman had written down what they both wanted she left telling them it should be done soon. Seeing y/n sip at her drink he looked over the white liquid oddly. When she smiled at him and pushed it over to him he tensed. 

"Go ahead try it." you said.

Meeting her eyes he looked down at the drink and took a sip of it and was surprised when the strong taste of alcohol met his tongue. It was strong but surprisingly pleasant. He could taste the milk but there was something else. Placing it back in front of her he nodded. "It is good but I am surprised that you like it. It is not common for women to drink alcoholic drinks in middle earth."

"Really? Hmm... Well I try not to drink them too much... I used to drink bad. When my parents died I got really bad off." You said looking down.

Furrowing his brows he looked at her. "How old were you?" 

Glancing at him before dropping you eyes again you sighed, "I was seventeen when they died. I drank heavily until I was twenty three."

"What made you stop?" He asked. 

"Knowing that they wouldn't want that for me. That they wouldn't want me to drink myself to death mourning them. I woke up one afternoon after a heavy night of drinking and looked around the house to see it dirty and I could see my mama flipping over in her grave knowing that her house had turned to that mess.... I threw away every bottle I had and cleaned that house for days until it was back like it was, it took a while but soon I got to where I would only have a drink every so often and even then it was one or two." you said finally looking up t his eyes. Truth be told you were expecting judging eyes but what you saw were the same soft kind blue eyes you had come to love. 

"I think that your parents would be proud of you." he said and saw her relax and give a small smile. Soon their food was placed before them and they started to eat in a comfortable silence. Glancing over to her plate he scoffed. 

Hearing him scoff you knotted your brows, "What?"

"You eat like an elf." he said with a joking smile, nodding to her salad.

Looking down at you crispy chicken salad you smiled and looked back up at him with a playful glare. "Oh yea then how all mighty king do I eat like a dwarf?" you asked with a smile.

Chuckling Thorin cut a piece of his steak and held it to her mouth. "Meat." 

Laughing you opened your mouth and let him feed you the steak. "Happy now?" you asked.

Licking his lips he nodded, "Aye. I'll make a dwarrowdam out of you yet." he said with a soft glow in his eyes.

Giggling you went back to eating, trying to hide your blush. Once you both were done your waitress brought the bill and you handed her the money, telling her to keep the change.

Walking to the house you saw Thorin sulking. "What's wrong?" 

"I do not like the fact that you keep having to spend money on me." He said.

"It's okay Thorin..." you went to say but were cut off.

"No. If we were in my world, I would be shamed for letting a woman pay for my food and such. I should be doing these things for you. I am a man it is my job..."

Stopping you grabbed his arm and turned to him. "Thorin, you are the only company I have had in my life for a long time. I never get to do things with anyone. So trust me when I say it is alright. You are my friend. I like spending the money for us to do things... I am enjoying it while I can... I'm going to miss you when you have to leave."

Hearing her words he furrowed his brows and before he knew what he was doing had pulled her into a hug. 

Shocked you didn't move for a second but then your arms moved to wrap around him and you hugged him back. He was warm and smelled of woods and smoke.

"I am going to miss you as well dear one." he said into her hair. Breathing in her scent he pulled back and looked down at her. Grabbing her hand he led her inside to where it was warm. Saying their good nights they each went to separate rooms and laid in their beds. Looking up at the wood ceiling Thorin sighed, for once he wasn't too sure he wanted to go home but he knew he couldn't stay. Closing his eyes he saw her in his mind and let out a sad sigh.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin had tossed and turned for most the night. He had yet to find sleep and was sure it would not come again tonight. His mind was racing. With only three days left until he left he couldn't stop think about y/n. Never before had a woman caught his attention this much. She was so smart and kind and beautiful. She had helped him with no intentions of any reward. Ever since the night a few days ago when they had supper he couldn't stop thinking about her. Before it was only subtle but now she engulfed his mind worse than the dragon sickness had. Thinking of the events earlier today he smiled...

.................................

Finding y/n in the living room after he had woke up and dressed he smiled. She sat on the couch running her fingers through her hair and mumbling under her breath. She had yet to notice him and so he snuk behind her. Her head was flipped over with her long h/c hair curtaining her face. When she got to a certain area he saw why she had been cursing. There in her locks was a large knot with what looked like a pin stuck in the middle. She was working her fingers at it trying to get it out but to no avail. He knew he should offer assistance and wanted to but he also knew what touching a females hair meant in his culture. He knew his feelings for her but he didn't know if she felt the same. When she reached beside her and brought the pair of scissors towards the knot  he panicked, "No!" he said reaching forward to grab the shears from her.  

Jumping almost out of your skin at the sudden deep voice you looked up to see Thorin standing behind you. "Gezz Thorin you scared the hell out of me." you gasped. 

"Why would you cut your hair?" he asked.

Furrowing your brows you sighed, "Don't really have a choice. I accidentally slept with one of my clips in and now there is a huge knot in my hair. I've been trying to get it out all morning but I can't." you said.

Knowing it was now or never he stood tall, "Would you allow me to help you then?... To touch your hair?" he asked. 

Raising your brows you smiled softly. "If you want to. You don't have to though..."

"I want to. Believe me I truly do." He said quickly with large smile. When she nodded at him he rounded the couch and sat beside her. Swallowing the nerves in his throat he took a deep breath and moved his hands to her hair. It took a while and he was careful not to pull on her too much. Her hair was soft and he could smell the scent that could only be described as y/n on her. Running the brush through her hair he let the soft waves lay on his palm. "Why do you always wear it up?" he asked. He had gotten the knot out minutes ago but did not want to stop tending to her.

Huffing your lip turned up, "Because it is wild and unmanageable... My dad used to tell me I had Troll hair." you said with a small chuckle.

Knotting his brows Thorin shook his head, "You do not have troll hair... most trolls do not even have hair."  Biting his inner lip he took a deep breath and licked his lips. ""I could braid it for you... if you would like.... A simple braid, just to hold it out of your face." 

Smiling you tried to hide your blush and nodded.

Feeling his chest tightening he parted her hair into three pieces and placed a braid down the side of her head before wrapping it around to lay on the opposite shoulder. When he got to the end he looked around for something to tie it off with before she held up a band and he smiled. "Thank you." he said before tying it off. When he was done he looked it over and sighed. It was not the braid he wanted to put in her hair but it would do for now. 

Feeling the braid you smiled and looked to him, "Thank you Thorin." 

"It was my pleasure dear one." He said with a bow of his head. Needing a distraction he sighed, "So what are we doing today?" 

.............................................

Walking down the mountain trails Thorin stayed beside her in case something attacked them. She had told him nothing was in theses woods except for the occasional bear and deer but he was not going to be too careful. She had told him she wanted to take him to her favorite place, a place she used to go with her parents. They had talked about this and that along the way and eventually there was a question he just had to ask. "Last night at the pub...that man, Tom, he said something to you to make you slap him, something about a cherry? What did he mean?" 

Feeling a deep blush fill your cheeks you looked around. "Uhhh... well he was mocking me." you said hoping that would be the end of it, unfortunately you weren't so lucky.

"For?"

Taking a deep breath you looked ahead. "For never lying with a man...Being a virgin." 

Grateful for his beard to hide his blush he looked out and then furrowed his brows as he thought over it. "So when he... he wanted to take your virtue?" he growled.

"I'm guessing." you said now feeling completely embarrassed. 

Gritting his teeth Thorin tried to regain his temper. 

"This is it." 

Hearing her voice he snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. They were now in a small open meadow by a little pond. There was a thick layer of snow covering the ground but it was beautiful. Grinning he began to walk around, looking at the different colors of the mountain side. Bending down he picked up a rock and looked it over. Slate. Getting an idea he pocketed the rock and looked around for y/n. Seeing her over by a widow tree he walked over. She had her back to him and when he got closer he saw two headstones in front of her. Looking over the stones he read the names and then saw the words 'A loving mother and father.' Furrowing his brows he looked to the woman in front of him. Her shoulders were slack and her head was dipped a little. Taking a deep breath he moved to stand beside her. "Y/n... how did they die?.. you do not have to tell me if you do not wish to.."

Shaking your head you kicked the snow by your feet. "We got in a car crash. It was late at night and it was foggy. My dad was driving us back from a movie. He didn't see the person coming around the corner and when they hit us the truck rolled down the mountain. I remember screaming and my dad throwing his arm out in front of me to hold me back in the seat. My mom covered my head and face and then we stopped. We were up side down in the truck and when I looked beside me my mom wasn't moving. I shook her arm but she wouldn't wake up. I was crying but felt my dad grab my leg. They way the truck fell had pinned him in but he still helped me get out. After I was out I tried to help him out but I couldn't pull the door open to unpin him. I heard the sirens coming but they were too late. He bleed to death."

Listening to her story made his heart break. Furrowing his brows he looked to see her whipping her eyes and trying to look away from him. Moving his hand to hers he held her smaller hand in his. "I am so very sorry that happened to you y/n." he said in a deep quiet voice. 

Swallowing you gave him a soft smile. "It's okay... I will see them again one day." 

Nodding he turned his lips up, "Aye. But no time soon I beg." 

"Promise." you said before letting him pull you back in the direction of the house.

...........................

After supper you pulled him to the couch. "Okay before you leave you have to watch at least one movie with me."

"What is a movie?" he asked. 

"Best thing ever. Now I will admit it's a little chick flick-y but it's got a good story. It's called Beauty and the Beast. It just came out and I haven't watched it yet but I have been meaning to. When I was little my mom used to read the book to me."

Seeing her excitement he couldn't help but smile. "Alright, you have convenience me. Show me this movie."

........................

Grabbing a hand full of the 'pop corn' Thorin furrowed his brows at the moving scene before him. The man known as Gaston that he could swear he had seen somewhere before took aim and shot the beast in the back. "AH Coward! Shooting the beast in the back! Not a man at all!" he yelled and felt y/n giggle from beside him. Sometime during the movie she had moved to sit right beside him so they could share the popcorn. With his arm thrown over the back of the couch she was pulled into his side. Watching as the man took a final shot at the beast and then fell to his death he smiled, "Serves him right." he said gruffly. When it went back to showing the girl Belle and the Beast that he had come to think of as him and his dear y/n he furrowed his brows. Watching the beast die and then the enchanted items start to fade Thorin stiffened. When the cup that was the little boy went to fall he tensed, "What no!" he said but was relieved when the boy did not shatter. 

_"Come back... Please don't leave me. I love you."_

Suddenly the strange woman made the gold dust go around the beast and Thorin watched as he turned back into a man. Smiling as everything went back to normal he laughed at Belle asking the Beast to grow a beard. Seeing the movie go off  he felt y/n sit up beside him.

"So what did you think?" you asked.

"It was very good. I liked it." Thorin said with a smile and saw her yawn.

"I'm glad it is one of my favorite stories." Standing you cleaned up the popcorn and turned off the TV. "I think it's time for bed now though." you said as you looked at him.

"Aye." he said as he too let out a yawn. Standing he walked y/n to her room and bowed like he did every night. "Good night dear one." he said with a small smile.

"Good night Thorin."  you said before closing your door.

......................

.... Feeling his smile fade Thorin thought back on him leaving. Getting an idea he smiled widely and threw the coveres from him. Going to y/n's door he did not bother knocking and quickly went inside. It was dark in the room but luckily dwarves could see well in the dark. Going to her bed he looked down to see her laying on her stomach with her hair in a mess around her. The scene was adorable to him but he was on a mission. Shaking her shoulders lightly he gently said her name. 

Hearing your name you woke up. "mmm Thorin? What's wrong?" you mumbled sleepily. 

"I need to ask you something." he said.

"Can't it wait till morning?" you asked with your eyes still closed.

"No I need to ask you now. Please y/n." he said and watched as she groaned but sat up in the bed some. Seeing her sleepy eyes look at him he smiled and took a deep breath. "I want you to come to Erabor with me?" 

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

Staring up at the shadow of the dwarf king you were sure you were dreaming. "What?"

"I would much like if you came to Erabor with me." he said again. Seeing her sleepy eyes look up at him in confusion he saw her furrow her brows before rubbing her face.

Huffing out at the dream you shook your head and laid your head on your pillow. "Sure Thorin." you said before pulling the blanket tighter around you. It was very cold tonight and there was no doubt the fire was out but you were too lazy to get up and mess with it. Almost asleep you felt a warmth and moved closer to it, wrapping you fingers around the fabric and sighing as deep sleep claimed you again.

Hearing her say yes he smiled and then felt as she cuddled into his side. Swallowing hard he went to get up but looked down to see her fingers curl into his night shirt. Hearing a sigh leave her he let out a long breath before settling in beside her. Keeping to the far side of the bed he laid his head back on the pillow and felt his heart beating against his ribs when she laid her head on his chest. "Good night my dear one." he said in a deep voice.

..........................

The next morning you woke was a smile and cuddled deeper into the intense warmth. Hearing a rumble you furrowed your brows.

"Good morning dear one." Thorin said. 

Hearing his voice you snapped your eyes open and saw a arm with black hair laying by you. "Oh my god!" you screeched. Backing up quickly you fell off the bed and onto the cold hard floor. 

"Y/N!?" Thorin yelled, crawling after her to look over the side of the bed. Seeing her rubbing her shoulder he furrowed his brows. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Looking up you furrowed your brows, "What are you doing in my bed?" you asked in a surprised voice.

Furrowing hi s brows he took a deep breath, "You would not let me leave last night, you kept saying I was warm. I am sorry I did not mean to upset upset you."  he said as he moved to help her off the floor. 

Holding the blanket around your body you felt a deep blush covering your face. "You slept in here... with me that is? Ah.. what were you doing in here in the first place?" You asked as you moved to the closet. 

"I came to ask you to come with me to Erabor..." Thorin said.

Stopping you looked back, so it wasn't a dream. "To Erabor? In middle earth?"

"Aye.... You said yes..Do you not remember?" he asked his heart dropping.

Seeing his face drop you furrowed your brows, "I thought I was dreaming." you said turning to grab some clothes for the day.

"You would not like to go then?" he asked his voice becoming sad.

Looking at him you swallowed and looked down, "It's not that I don't want to it's just... it's not like going to another country it's a whole other world. A world I know nothing about..."

"You know more about Middle earth than anyone there. You know it's future and it's past and..." Thorin said.

"But I wouldn't fit in. You can pass for a human Thorin I don't look like a female dwarf." you said stepping into the bathroom and cracking the door so you could quickly change.

"You don't have to look like a darrowdam. They will accept you for the way you are. A mortal." he said, standing to walk closer to the door.

"You don't know that. I know your race Thorin, they don't like anyone but their own." you said opening the door as you finished slipping your shirt over your head.

"They will have no choice I am their king I make the rules. You will be my guest, in my kingdom." he said following after her into the living area. Hearing her say nothing but sigh he moved to grab her hand. " Please. You showed me your home now let me show you mine. Let me return the kindness you showed me..."

"I didn't expect anything from you Thorin." you said with furrowed brows. 

Smiling softly he looked down at her. "And that is your greatest attributes... It is only for a month y/n. Come and take a vacation as you keep saying you need. Let me show you what the world in your books really looks like." he said, slowly bringing his hand up to her cheek.

Looking into the blue eyes you dropped your shoulders and gave a small smile. "Fine. But if you go all crazy again I'm tazing you to snap you out of it."

Smiling widely he nodded. "Do not worry I am destroying the arkenstone once I get back, that stone has brought nothing but bad luck to my family."

Giggling you shook you head, "Good luck with that, it was buried with you." you said before going to cook him breakfast.

Furrowing his brows he felt looked after her, "What?!"

.............................

Two days later and you held Thorin's hand as you both walked towards the spot he had came in from. He carried you bag on his back, even though you had said you could handle it. It was dark out and cold but you were shaking for another reason. As if sensing this Thorin squeezed your hand. Seeing a bright blue light up ahead you swallowed hard. 

"Are you ready?" Thorin asked, looking back at her. Seeing her nod he gave her a small smile and walked hand in hand with her through the portal. As soon as they went through she was pulled from his grasp and everything was black. "Y/N!?" he yelled but he couldn't see anything. It felt like he was laying down. It was cold and dark and hard. Moving his hands out in front of him they stopped short, his heart picked up when he moved his hands around him to feel stone. He was encased. He was in a tomb. NO. He had died in this world. They had buried his body, he was buried alive. If he was in here then where was y/n? Panicking he began hitting the stone in front on him, "HELP! LET ME OUT! HELP!...."

 ......................

Looking in front of  you you saw a large open land with a river running down it and then a large mountain. Smiling you realized it was the Lonely Mountain... "Erabor." you smiled. "Thorin it's beautiful." you said but didn't hear anything. Turning you looked for him but didn't see anything. It was day here and from the looks of it you were on a rock watch tower of sorts. You could hear running water and looked down to see a waterfall. Furrowing your brows you turned one more time, hoping to see your dwarf near by but didn't see anything. "Thorin!?" you yelled. Hearing other deep voices you looked to see two men coming towards you with heavy looking armor on. They were clearly dwarves and looked angry. Becoming afraid you took a deep breath. They were talking but your couldn't understand what they were saying. Guessing it was dwarvish you bit your lip and tried to remember what Thorin had said to Tom, " _ishkh khakfe andu null"_ you said softly and heard them growl before they grabbed your arms and began pulling you towards the mountain. "Wait please!? I have to find Thorin." you begged but they didn't stop only tightened their grip.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into the crept Dis looked over to the large tomb sitting on the ground. It was made of the same stone as the walls around them. Gold and silver ruins were carved into it and the name Thorin Oakensheild, King under the Mountain and savior of Erabor. Feeling her heart break she dipped her head low and moved to stand in front of her brother's grave. Running her finger over the name she felt a tear roll down her cheek and into her sideburns. "I miss you so much dear brother. Dain is going overboard like always and that bitch wife of his is not helping with the matter. I wish you were here now..." she said and felt her voice break. 

Thorin felt his head spinning as the air slowly ran out. So this was how he was going to die... for the second time. Closing his eyes he thought back on the past month with y/n. He worried for her safety if she had made it through. He wanted nothing more than to be with her now. To hold her in his arms. Hearing a mumbled voice he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Listening closely he felt his heart pick up. He knew that voice, Dis. Hitting the stone above him with all his might he took a deep breath, "DIS! DIS LET ME OUT! HELP!" he yelled. Kicking his legs up he hit the stone with his hands and knees, begging for her to hear him. 

When a banging filled the room Dis's eyes went wide. Hearing a muffled yell she backed away from the tomb. Her breath picked up and her chest constricted as she screamed out. Hearing the yelling continue she ran out of the room, "DWALIN!" Running up the stairs and down the hallway she called out for their cousin. "DWALIN!?" She yelled out causing eyes to fall on her.

As soon as his sister's voice faded away Thorin felt all hope drift away. Letting his head fall back to the stone he felt his eyes watering up. "Mahal please!?" He begged and then the sound of the voices returned. Hitting on the tomb again the top was soon pushed away and he could breath again. Sitting up he let his eyes adjust and looked to see his sister and best friend standing there with wide eyes and pale faces. Opening his mouth to say something he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and looked to his sister with knotted brows. "ow." he said and then she was in his arms, weeping into his neck. 

"I do not know how but I thank the Gods that you have been returned to us." Dis cried.

Rubbing her back he looked to his friend to see his eyes watered up slightly and a happy smile on his always serious face. Holding his hand out he let Dwalin help pull him up out of the tomb. Kissing his sister's cheek he looked back to see his tomb. It was nice, beautiful even, but still he did not plan on returning to it for a few centuries. Remembering he looked to Dis, "Fili, Kili, Are they alright? Are they alive?" he asked and saw her smile softly. 

"Aye Thorin they are well. Both are still healing but they are alive. They are not going to believe their eyes when they see you... no one will." she said, still holding his hand. 

Feeling his heart relax he smiled, the book was wrong then. The book. Y/N! "I must find Y/n..."

"Y/n? Who is y/n?" Dwalin asked. 

"I will explain later I have to find her before..." 

"By Durin's beard..." 

Looking over Thorin was met with the face of Bofur. 

"This ain't possible.. I've had too much ale today..." Bofur said, rubbing his eyes.

"Bofur. It is real lad. Thorin's alive." Dwalin said.

Letting out a huff Bofur nodded his head. "Good then maybe ya can talk some sense inta Dain, he's demandin' the men of dale come work in the mountain for him helpin' ta feed their wives and children."

Growling Thorin felt his muscles tensing. 

........................

The two dwarves had brought you before a red haired dwarf sitting on a throne that you guessed was Dain. You had tried to explain but he wouldn't hear anything of it. "Thorin is dead." was all he said before waving his hand and letting the dwarves drag you down the halls and stairs. Opening a large heavy Iron door they carried you over to a cell and you began to cry. "NO wait  please, you don't understand." Grabbing your wrists they locked two heavy iron shackles around your wrists before shutting and locking the cell door and leaving you down there alone. Looking around the dark dungeon you sniffled. Letting out a sob you pulled your knees up to your chest and curled up in the corner of the cell. "Thorin..." you whispered out. 

........................

Marching into the council room Thorin ignored the stares and whispers of the dwarves around him. Slamming open the door he stormed inside causing everyone in the room to look over and then gasp. 

Dain's face went snow white when he saw the cousin that had dies on the battle feild. "Ghost..." he whispered. but then saw as Dis and Dwalin came walking in behind him. 

"Uncle?" Kili said. 

Staring daggers at Dain Thorin stood tall and raised his chin, "You are in my seat."  

Feeling his breaths pick up Dain swallowed hard and shook his head, "You died. You were dead..."

"Not anymore." Thorin said and watched as Dain quickly got up from the chair. 

....................

After much confusion Thorin had explained to them what happened. Their were many questions but he said he would answer them all with time. He cleared up everything with Bard, who had now been named king of Dale. "I will help with whatever you need until your people are back on their feet. I would like your assistance though. The woman that helped me, I brought her back with me and have lost her along the way. Her name is y/n. She is a small female. Long h/c hair. Small. She would be wearing strange clothes for a woman, not a dress..."

Dain who had shrunk back into the corner sighed loudly. "I know where the lassie is." Seeing Thorin's head turn to him he met his eyes, "Didn't know who she was. Two guards found er' on the watch tower yesterday, she was goin' on and on bout ya but just thought she was talkin' nonsense..."

"Where is she?" Thorin asked in a deep voice. 

"They locked her in the dungeon..." Dain said but stopped when he saw Thorin's face turn to a frown and his eyes hard. Before anyone could say a word he was storming out of the room.

....................

Shaking from the cold you pulled your thin coat around you more, hearing your chains clank against each other. Laying your head back on the cold stone floor you sighed softly. You were so tired, not being able to sleep out of fear you forced your eyes to stay open. Your stomach churned and growled with hunger and your throat burned from crying and having no water. All these things had made you exhausted and weak. So when you heard the cell door open you didn't bother rolling over to see who had come into the cell. Accepting this was where you were going to die. Letting the tears roll down your cheek to the floor you closed your eyes and waited.

Seeing her small frame curled up on the hard cold floor of the dark cell made Thorin's blood boil. Snatching the keys from the guard he made quick strides over to her form. Kneeling beside her he placed his hand on her hip. He could see her shivering and quickly shrugged his overcoat from his shoulders and covered her. "Oh dear one I am so sorry. I did not know this would happen." he told her. Seeing her try and look at him he saw tears in her e/c eyes and furrowed his eyes. She looked so tired, not happy like she normally was. 

"thorin?..." you whispered, not believing it was really him.

Hearing her whisper his name he gave her a small smile but watched as her eyes slowly closed. Furrowing his brows he grabbed her arms and unchained her writs, dropping the heavy cuffs to the floor. Covering her with the coat he slid his arms under her and lifted her into his arms. Having her so close felt right and the need to protect her filled him to his core. Standing he turned to see his sister, Dwalin and Balin standing there. All of them looked down at the female in his arms and looked amazed by the sight. 

As if reading her brother's mind Dis shook herself out of shook and smiled, "Come we will find a room where she can rest. Balin can you go find someone to bring some food up for them." Seeing the white haired dwarf nod she started up the stairs with her brother and the strange woman behind her. 

................... 

Getting to one of the rooms Thorin laid y/n down on the bed and laid the covers over her to help warm her. Seeing one of the maids come in and light a fire eh nodded at her in thanks before his eyes drifted back to y/n. Pulling his coat up to her chin under the covers he grinned when she relaxed and buried her nose into the thick fur.

"I never thought I would see the day." Dis said.

Looking up he saw Dis smiling at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Raising his brows he looked at her, "And what would that be?"

"You love her." Dis said with a soft smile. Seeing her brother's face go back blank she rolled her eyes, "Do not try to deny it Thorin..."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Thorin said, glancing at her from under his brow.

"I do. You look at her the same way adad looked at amad... the same way Filian used to look at me." When he said nothing she felt her heart swell. "She is your one."

Sighing Thorin shook his head, "She isn't a dwarf Dis..."

"That matters not she..."

"Enough Dis..please." Thorin said, keeping his eyes on the female.

Nodding, Dis sighed, "Very well...for now." she said before leaving the two alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Stretching in the bed you blinked your eyes open a few times before sitting up quickly when you remembered what happened. 

"Good morning dear one." Thorin said from the chair beside the bed. 

Smiling widely you practically jumped into his lap. "Thorin you are alright! I was so scared, I didn't know what happened to you. We were holding hands one second and then you were gone. They said you were dead and I was afraid you were ..." 

Rubbing her back he held her in his lap "It is alright. I'm right here. I am so sorry for what they did to you. I had no idea this would happen." he told her, feeling guilty for the chafed skin around her wrists.

"It's okay, I'm fine I was just worried about you. What happened? Where did you go?" you asked sitting up and moving to sit back on the bed in front of him.

Taking a deep breath he leaned back in the chair missing the feel of her in his lap. "My tomb. I woke up in it. It was dark and when I felt around me all I could feel was the stone. I was trapped in there for a while that is the reason I did not come for you sooner. I am sorry for that y/n, I did not know you were their until Dain told me."

"Your tomb? You were buried alive? I was only locked up in the dungeon why are you so worried about me?" you asked with wide eyes.

Hearing her worry for him made his heart swell. Smiling he took her hand in his, "I always worry about your safety." 

Blushing you smiled softly. 

Thorin broke the gaze from her eyes to see the door opening. Standing he moved in front of her and looked to see Balin enter. His old friend was quick to wrap his arms around him.

"Laddie I never thought I'd see you again." Balin said. 

Pulling back Thorin smiled down at his friend. "I missed you old friend." He said and saw as Balin looked around him towards the bed. "Ah Balin I would like you to meet Y/n L/n. She helped me when I went to the other land. Y/n this is my friend and adviser..."

"Balin.. oldest son of Fundin if I remember correctly?" you said with a shy smile.

Balin's eyes go wide at this and a wide smile appears on his face. "How did you know that lassie?"

Thorin feels his smile grow at this and places his hand on y/n's shoulder, "It is a long story." 

"Well my dear I would love to hear it one day. I must thank you for taking such good care of our king and making sure he returned to us in one piece." Balin said with a kind smile. Noticing Thorin's hand on the lady's shoulder he raised his brows but said nothing. "Thorin lad there are matters that need to be addressed and quite frankly Dis is having entirely too much fun telling Brelda she has to leave."

Smiling you bowed your head. Letting out a small giggle at the news you saw Thorin's eyes go back to yours. Reading his mind you smiled softly at him. "I can stay in here. You go and be king."

Shaking his head Thorin furrowed his brows, "No y/n. I did not ask you to come to Erabor to keep you locked away in a room the whole time." 

Surprised even more by the news of Thorin inviting the girl to the dwarven kingdom Balin cleared his throat. "If I may Thorin perhaps we could get the lass a bath and some clothes, Not that there is anything wrong with yer ah trousers lassie it is just not common for a lady to wear them and I think it would be wise if we kept where you were and where she is from a secret. A dress would help her to blend in more and while she is getting cleaned up we could go handle the matters with Dain."

Looking down at y/n Thorin saw her smile and give a small nod. Smiling he rubbed her shoulder, "Very well. I will have some maids come up and run you a bath. Your bag has been brought up and is in the wardrobe. When you are done they will bring you to me. If you need me you tell them and they will come get me..."

"Thorin I will be fine, Go." you said with a giggle. 

Smiling he bowed his head. "Very well dear one I shall see you soon." he said before making his way out of the room missing the look of shock overcome his friends face at his choice of words.

...................................

 Sitting in the copper tub you squinted your eyes a bit as the two maids went about washing you. A constant blush stayed on your cheeks by their presence in the bathroom with you but they had not taken no for an answer when you told them you could clean yourself. They took great care washing your hair with sweet smelling oils and scrubbing the dirt off your skin from the dungeon. When it came time to shave they seemed utterly confused by the pink razor and when they asked what you were doing you told them you were shaving they seemed to be in disbelief. After your legs and under arms had been shaved you looked to the two dwarven women sitting on the stools watching you with furrowed brows. "Ah I ah. Can I be alone for a few minutes?" you asked.

"For? If you do not mind my asking?" the one asked.

Looking down and then back up you swallowed hard, "Ah I... I need to finish shaving..."

"What other hair do you get rid of my lady?"

Knowing your face was a deeper red now you bit your lip, "Down there." you said looking down. After a few seconds they seemed to get it and both gawked at you before bathroom part of the room. Letting out a sigh you quickly shaved your womanly area and stood from the bath. Wrapping yourself in a towel you walked from around the divider and saw them come back towards you again, only this time holding a dress making you groan inwardly.

...................................

Mumbling to yourself you tried to pull up on the bodice of the dress. The two maids had led you to an empty room with a table and a few chairs. Waiting you looked down at what they had dressed you in. It was a dark blue dress with long sleeves and silver designs on it. You couldn't deny it was a beautiful dress and it would probably look wonderful on anyone but you. You never liked wearing dresses, you never thought they looked right on you. Furrowing your brows you sighed and then heard a click. Turning quickly you saw Thorin come into the room. He was now dressed in dark blue tunic that almost matched your dress with black pants, fur boots and a black fur cloak. Resting on top of his black hair was a metal crown with a intriguer designs. You could feel you heart rate rising and tried to hide you blush. Smiling you looked up at him, "Well look at you. I would bow or curtsy or whatever but I don't think I can in this dress." you said with a smile. 

Looking over her small frame now covered in the blue material Thorin was thankful for his beard to hide his blush. He was so used to seeing her wear neck high shirts that the sight of her skin chest made his throat tighten. She looked stunning in the dress and he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. He was happy to see the maids had only done her hair in a simple maidens braid, letting the small strands air dry around her face in waves. Coming to stand before her he chuckled, "I would not expect you to do such things before me. You look very nice dear one." 

Tilting your head you looked down, "Don't lie, it's not good for your image." you said jokingly trying to hide your self consciousness on how horrible you probably looked. 

Hearing her words he furrowed his brows and moved his finger to curl under her chin, looking in her eyes he took a deep breath. "I would never lie about your beauty y/n." he said in a deep voice. Both stared into each other's eyes until the door opened again and a crowd of people walked in. Dropping his hand he looked to see his sister and the others coming in. Smiling he grabbed y/n's hand and led her the small steps to meet his sister. "Y/n this is my sister Dis." he said.

Looking at the dwarven female you smiled widely at her beauty. Her hair was a dark black like Thorin's with sideburns that held braids running down the sides of her face. She wore a deep green dress and gold jewelry. "Hello, It is very nice to meet you. Thorin had told me a lot about you." you said with a smile.

"Good things I do hope." Dis said looking at her brother with a smile. Seeing him nod and grin she reached out to grab the woman's hand. "Thank you so much for taking care of my brother, I know he can be a handful... picky eater and all."  she said

Giggling you nodded and looked at Thorin, "He wasn't too bad." 

Huffing Thorin rolled his eyes, "You two only just met and already you are gossiping about me." he said but smiled all the same. He enjoyed that his sister and y/n liked each other. 

"Well if you would only eat your vegetables then I would have nothing to complain about Thorin." you joked with a smile.

Going to say something Dis was cut off...

"That would be 'king' Thorin to you girl." a voice sounded from across the room.

Looking over your smile faltered when you saw a older looking woman with graying brown hair and thinning beard heading towards you. She wore a look of distaste as she looked down her nose at you and it made you feel small. "Hi ma'm I'm..." you started trying to be polite as possible.

"Charmed..." she said raising her brows to look you over. "A human girl in these dwarven halls?"

"My halls." Thorin growled, quickly coming to his friends defense. "These are my halls and she is my guest..." he said as he moved to stand between y/n and Brelda's mother. "and what she calls me is no concern of yours. You will treat her to the same respect you would me lady Helga."

Sensing her brother's rising temper Dis moved to squeeze his shoulder. "Thorin why don't you introduce  y/n to everyone." she suggested with a warning look to him. 

Taking a deep breath Thorin nodded and looked behind him to see y/n looking embarrassed. Taking a deep breath he reached out for her hand and saw her lift her eyes to his and gave her a small reassuring smile. 

.........................

After their brunch Thorin had waited as everyone filed out of the room. Seeing Dis tell y/n she would see her later he watched her go to the door and give him a wink making him growl under his breath before looking to y/n now standing looking out the window. Walking over to her he saw her look at him and give him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble with that woman..." you said feeling guilty.

"No y/n. Lady Helga is just a old hag who has nothing better to do than judge others. She is very racist and thinks that she is the best thing to walk the land, do not mind her." Thorin told her. Seeing her still looking upset he dipped his head, "walk with me?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to take. 

Smiling slightly you nodded and let him lead you out the door and down the halls. You looked around in amazement at the mountain around you and couldn't stop smiling. Everything was so beautiful and detailed that it took your breath away. He led you around showing you certain parts of the mountain and introducing you to some of the people that crossed your path. The two of you talked about this and that as you walked. When he asked you if your bath was alright you blushed, "I think I offended your maids."

Chuckling Thorin glanced down at her, "And how would you have done that?" he asked. 

"Well they seemed to be very upset when I was shaving..." you started.

"Shaving?" he said stopping and looking down at her with knotted brows. "You have a beard?" he asked and looked closer at her chin.

Covering your chin you smacked his shoulder, "No I don't have a beard." you said and saw the two men passing you flinch at the sight. 

Waiting till the others passed he leaned back and looked down at her confused. "Then what were you shaving?" 

Blushing deeply you swallowed and shrugged your shoulders, "My legs and... other areas."

"You shave your leg hair?.... What other areas?" he asked.

Knowing now your face was as red as a tomato you took a deep breath, "Other areas.... private areas."

The king was glad for the empty hall as he knew no matter how thick his beard was it would not hide this blush. "So you have no body hair? Why shave it?... Do you not like hair?" he asked furrowing his brows at the thought of her not liking the one thing his culture cherished. 

"No I like hair just not on my body. Back home it is normal for women to shave. Guess it is another one of those things we were always brought up thinking men liked. I personally shave because I like the way I feel after, makes me feel clean and... smooth I guess. Gotten so used to it really, I've been shaving since I was like twelve." you said.

"So long hair and beards are alright by you?" he asked wanting to clarify.

"Of course. As long as they are clean and well kept I love them. Why?" you asked looking up at him.

Feeling the weight on his chest lighten he glanced down at her and gave a small smile, blushing slightly "I was only wondering."

"I noticed you are letting yours grow out." you said with a soft smile. 

Bringing his hand up to his beard he rubbed the growing strands and smiled. "Aye."

"It looks good." you said with a smile. "You cut it after Smaug attacked why?"

Blushing at hearing her compliment his beard he took a deep breath at her question. "In dwarven culture hair is a very important thing. When Smaug attacked I cut it because I was mourning. I felt shame because of what my people were forced to live through and guilty because I was their prince and could do nothing about it. But now that the mountain has been reclaimed I no longer have to grieve." he told her truthfully. He knew their culture was supposed to be kept secret but with her he felt at ease. He waned to hide nothing from her. 

"Well you don't have to carry the world on your shoulder anymore. You did the unthinkable and got your home back... you wait Thorin Oakensheild, oh the songs they will write about you." you said with a smile that he returned.

Walking in a comfortable silence for a moment he chuckled. "At least one thing make sense now."

"What would that be?" you asked.

"You are always cold because you have not body hair to keep you warm." he said.

Giggling you looked out in front of you and put on a professional face, "I will take your wise words into consideration almighty king."

Looking down at her he felt his lip tug upward, "No you won't." 

Shaking your head you smiled, "No I won't." you laughed and heard him laugh as well.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Waking one morning you quickly dressed in your normal clothes before the maids could get here to dress you. Putting on a hoodie you wrote a note for Thorin telling him you went to explore Dale. He had told you the night before that he had many meetings and things to do today and would not be able to see you until after lunch. Grabbing your sketch pad and pencils you headed out. Walking down the halls you smiled and said hello to all the dwarves that passed to which they returned. You had been here for a little over two weeks now and no matter how hard Thorin and the others tried to put it off the secret of the girl from another world was quick to spread. Surprisingly they were very accepting of you and adored you for saving their king. Still their was one that seemed to despise the ground you walked on. Stopping quickly you looked to see Lady Helga stepping out of her rooms in front of you. Looking at you with distaste you smiled at her still, "Good morning Lady Helga." you said in your normal sweet voice. 

"So it was." she said and then looked over to see a young dwarrowdam coming out of the door in front of her. "Ah Krisa my dear." 

Following her eyes you saw the witch's youngest daughter coming towards you. Krisa was so unlike her mother or older sister. She was kind and shy. You had only been able to speak to her once but when you did she treated you well. "Good Morning Lady Krisa, I like your dress." you said with a smile and saw her return it. 

"Thank you Lady y/n..."

"She is not a Lady Krisa." Helga said quickly.

Glancing at the older woman and then back to her daughter you shrugged, "No I'm not, you can just call me y/n." 

Nodding Krisa smiled and went to say something but was cut off by her mother grabbing her arm.

"Come Krisa, We must go to our meeting with King Thorin." Helga said before pulling her daughter away down the hall. 

Sighing you continued out of the mountain. Walking down the stone pathway to dale you looked around at the construction. Houses and shops were being rebuilt while some were already up and running. You smiled at the people and after a while of looking around you settled for sitting my a old fountain of sorts. Flipping open the sketch book you pulled out your pencils and started to draw. 

....................................

Thorin fumed as he paced back and forth in his chambers. He knew it, he knew the old hag had stayed for a reason. Dain and Brelda had left days ago but to his surprise Helga and her youngest daughter had stayed behind. Up until now he didn't know why. 

"Honestly she expects you to marry her daughter? You know all she is after is gold. You weren't good enough for Brelda when we were left with nothing but now that you are king she wants to be part of the family again." Dis said from where she lounged on the couch. 

 Taking a gulp of the wine he had poured he looked out the window of his room over looking dale and caught sight of something moving by the grasslands. Stepping out onto the balcony he looked down and felt a smile come to his face. There, way down was y/n. She didn't know anyone was watching her as she played with small children both dwarfling and human alike. The little children let out laughs and giggles as they chased her around and tackled her to the ground. 

Moving to stand beside her brother Dis followed his gaze towards the ground. Seeing what he was looking at she smiled softly and bit at her lip before chuckling, "She will be a wonderful mother to your children..."

"Dis!" Thorin said once he realized what she said. 

"Do not look at me that way. I know you and I know you love her wither you want to admit it to yourself or not. Balin and I both heard you call her dear one. You only call someone that when they are your one..." She said raising her brow at him.

Sighing he rubbed his face, "She is not a dwarrowdam..."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I would have to watch her die... Aye I love her but I could not live knowing that one day I will bury her. That I would have to live for possibly another century without her." Thorin said as he moved to look back down at the woman he had come to love. The woman that was his one.

Furrowing her brows Dis placed her hand on her brother's back. "Thorin a little time with the one you love even if it is not all you wanted is better than none... take it from someone who knows. Not a day goes by I do not miss Filian. I loved him and I love him still. I look at our boys and all I see is him, especially in Fili. There were times I wanted to give up just to be with my one again but then I remember the time we had together and how happy I was. I will see him again one day and until that day I will cherish the time we had and raise our boys to be the men he would have wanted them to be."

Furrowing his brows he glanced at his sister and sighed, "What if she does not feel the same way? Or I cannot amount?"

"She does trust me. No woman would put up with you this long for nothing." she joked and saw her brother grin slightly. "I will give you a hint though, If you are going to follow the courting procedures then I would start by making your first gift a pair of boots."

"Boots?" Thorin asks with knotted brows. It was not normal to give boots as a first courting gift. Jewelry, gold, Those things were normal.

"Aye boots. She hasn't said anything and I doubt she would but the shoes she has has holes in them. Plus a nice pair of fur boots would make her look more dwarven." Dis said chuckling at the end.

Thorin wanted to smile but the thought of his love walking around all this time with worn shoes made him feel guilty.

Seeing this Dis smiled softly "See you will make a good husband yet." She said before placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving him to his thoughts.

After his sister had left Thorin watched y/n walk back to dale with the children and smiled. He knew y/n was no ordinary girl. She did not value gold and riches she liked simple things. Getting an Idea he smiled and pushed off the balcony to go back to his room. Looking in the drawer beside the bed was the slate rock he had picked up in the meadow. Pocketing it he left he room and went down to the forges.

.................................

 Humming a tune you sat on the base of Erabor's rocks and drew the land around you. It was nearing nightfall and you were hoping to draw the sunset. Swinging your feet you finished the few strokes of the pencil before going to look up at what to draw next when a dark figure met your eyes. Letting out a small scream you dropped your sketch pad and pencils to the ground. "Oh Gods Thorin you scared me." you said with a deep breath.

Furrowing his brows Thorin saw her panting. "I am sorry dear one I did not mean to frighten you." he said. Looking down at his feet he saw a pad of paper and pencils. Bending down he went to pick them up and saw as she hopped down from the rocks to help him. 

"No Thorin it's okay I got them." you said quickly trying to grab the pad before he could see the pictures. 

Turning the pad over he saw it had sketches in it. Tilting his head he went to look art it properly, "What's this?" he asked and saw her try to take it from him. 

"There nothing... just stupid drawings." you said as you reached for the pad.

Holding it out of her reach he flipped through the pages to see his home. 

Seeing him looking through the book made you blush and your heart beat faster, "Thorin no!" you begged, trying again to grab the book.

Wrapping her in his arm and holding her hands in one of his he laid the book on the rocks and carefully examined each picture before flipping to the next. There was everything from the inside of Erabor to the city of dale and then came the pictures of him and his family. Dis and his nephews, Dwalin and Balin. There were even pictures of the people working in the mines. His smile grew when he saw a picture of him and all of the company laughing around the dinner table. "You drew all of these?"

Curling in on yourself you felt embarrassment sink in, "Yeah... I tried to keep you from looking at them..."

Hearing her soft voice sound sad he furrowed his brows and looked down. "They are beautiful y/n. I did not know you were an artist."

"I am no artist, I just draw for fun, for memories." you said.

Cupping her cheek he smiled softly at her, "You are wonderful." he said. Looking at the last page he saw what she had just been drawing. "What is this one to be?"

 Looking over his large arm at the picture you saw the one you were drawing just a few moments ago. "I was going to try and raw the sunset."

"The sunset?" he asked. When she nodded a idea popped in his head and he grabbed her hand and the pencils. "Come with me." he said and pulled her around the mountain. Getting to the hidden staircase they had used to enter the mountain he took the pencils and shoved them in his pocket before grabbing the pad from her and doing the same. Once their hands were empty he help her's tightly in his and looked down at her, "Hold my hand tightly." he instructed before making his way up. It was a long way up and once they got to the more difficult climb he felt her tugging on his hand as she tried to keep up. Stopping he looked to where they would have to climb some and furrowed his brows, he knew she would not be able to do that. Looking down at her he took a deep breath. "I need you to trust me alright?" 

Furrowing your brows you looked into his blue eyes and nodded. Before you knew it he had taken both of your hands and swung you to his back. Blushing darkly you tried to get down. "Thorin! What are you..."

"Just hold onto me and don't look down." he said as he moved to climb the rest of the way up.

"You can't carry me like this! I... I'm too heavy. I'm going to hurt your back." you exclaimed.

Chuckling he shook his head, "I promise you dear one you will not hurt my back, you weigh less than my armor." he said, happy to boast how strong of a husband he could make her. Climbing from one rock to the other he made his way up the familiar passage. About halfway up he felt her gasp and tighten her hold on him, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

"Oh God... I looked down, you were right bad idea." you mumbled.

As much as he hated her fear he could not deny the smile that crept on his lips at the feel of her warm breath in his hair or the feel of her body so close to his. Getting to the top he climbed up and slowly eased her down. Sitting her in front of him he turned them lightly so that the light of the sunset hit their faces. "Now you have a better view." he said in a deep voice close to her ear. 

Looking out your breath got caught in your throat and your face lit up with a large smile. The sunset was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. The sky was lit up with purples and pinks and blues and every color in between. The beginging of stars could be seen and you could do nothing but smile, "It's so beautiful." you said softly. Without thinking you quickly grabbed your things from his pockets and sat on the stone ground to draw the sight before it was gone forever.

Letting her grab the supplies from his coat pockets he smiled and watched as she began to draw. Settling himself beside her he watched her hand work.  He couldn't lie that the view of the land was beautiful but he found her far more alluring than the sky. Letting his eyes roam up her arms and then to her face which held deep concentration. Her hair was left out today, blowing slightly in the soft breeze, showing the different shades underneath. Smiling at the thought of how he would braid her hair he let his eyes move even more south, down her supple curves that he wanted nothing more but explore. When he scanned down her legs he saw her feet tucked under her and felt his smile fall when he saw the holes in the side of her black shoes and the worn look of the purple soles. So it was true, it was not doubt the thin things were doing nothing to keep her feet warm in the cold mountain. Still she never complained. Sighing another thought came to his mind, thinking for a moment he leaned back to rest on his hands, "So how was your day in Dale?" he asked knowing she would not outright give him the answer he wanted without working it out of her. 

Putting the final touches of your drawing you smiled, "Good. I went into some of the new shops they are building and got to meet Bard."

Hearing her mention meeting the bowman made Thorin feel jealous and growl in his throat. Swallowing down his temper he lifted his chin, "And what did you think of the new king of Dale?' he asked.

Shrugging your shoulders you started packing away your pencils in the small bag, "He seemed nice enough. His daughters are kind and his boy seems to be shaping up to be a fine man. The youngest one Tilda was very interested in my world." you giggled. 

Hearing her mention the children he smiled, "What kind of shops did you go in?" he asked getting close to his true question.

"Ahhh one that had herbs and such and then one with fabrics." you said flipping the book shut and finally turning towards him. "I didn't know that tanning skins was so much work." you said 

Chuckling he nodded. Dipping his head some he looked down at her, "And did you try any of the food from dale today?" 

Knowing now what he was getting at you bit your lip. Even when he was in your world he was always making sure you ate. "I had some wine at Bard's house." you said with a grin but only saw him frown.

"You have not eaten all day?" He said in a low deep voice.

Swallowing you looked to his eyes, "It's fine Thorin..."

"No it is not! You need to eat." he said as he glared down at her.

"Well I'm not at home and I don't think the stands in Dale are going to take my credit card as a payment." you said.

Raising his brow he stood and pulled her up with him. Walking over to the wall he pulled on the small handle now placed in the side where the keyhole used to be. Walking down the dark hallway he kept her hold on his hand until he saw a bright glow from a opening and pulled her forward to look over the sea of gold that filled the cavern. It shined with light from many torches burning around the hall and every few feet shined a jewel. Grinning he looked down to see her looking around with wide eyes. Stepping down onto the piles he grabbed a handful and held it out to her. "Here." he said but saw her shake her head. Furrowing his brows he pushed it towards her, "Take it." he insisted and again she shook her head and looked into his eyes. "Y/n take it." he said in a deep voice but she wouldn't move.

"I can't." you said in a soft whisper. 

Looking into her eyes he saw something he didn't recognized. "Aye you can." he said more gentle this time but still she didn't move to grab it.

"It's yours." you said your voice starting to waver.

"And I'm giving it to you..."

"I don't want it... I didn't ask for it." you said.

Hearing her voice falter he dropped the coins and stepped up with one foot just to grab her waist with both his hands and pull her down to stand on the gold with him. She tensed in his arms and he furrowed his brows, Grabbing yet another handful he held it out between them, "Take it darling. I know you didn't ask for it but I am giving it to you anyway." Seeing her slowly look up she had her brows furrowed. 

"I can't take money I didn't earn." you said. 

It was then he realized why and felt his love for her grow. She truly was a wonder. Every other woman he had ever seen was only worried about coin but not her. Smiling softly he reached out and took the drawing book from her. "Then I shall buy your pictures."

"Scrap paper isn't worth a handful of gold..."

"Art is. Now take it... that's an order." he said in a soft voice so she would know he was only joking. Pulling open her pants pocket he dropped the coins in. When she didn't fight him this time he pulled her with him. "Come. Let's go feed you."


	12. Chapter 12

Letting the strong dwarf king pull you through the mountain you furrowed your brows at not recognizing the area you were going. When a maid passed by Thorin stepped away from you for only a second but kept his hand on yours. Seeing him tell the maid something she nodded before giving a bow of her head and going the way you had came. When you got to one of the halls you looked around to see no one there and noticed the doors were heavily carved. Seeing a huge door at the end of the hall you tilted your head and furrowed your brows. Seeing Thorin pull out a pair of keys you grew nervous on where he had taken you. Once the door was open you felt him place his hand on the small of your back and usher you inside. It was dark in the room when the door was closed behind you and you became slightly afraid. 

"One moment." Thorin said as he slipped away from her to light a candle and then another making the room come alive. 

Looking around the room you saw high ceilings with diamonds and other stones shining on the ceiling above you. It was a large room, as big as your living room and kitchen combined. There was a large fireplace on the wall to your right that Thorin was moving to light as well. 

Seeing her standing where he had left her he gave her a small smile, "Make yourself at home please." he said as he started making a fire to warm the cold room.

Watching him for a moment you swallowed hard when you realized this was his chambers, the king's chambers. Becoming uncomfortable in such a grand room you wrapped your arms around yourself and let your eyes wonder. There was a sitting area by the fire with couches and a table that could probably fit four people not to far from it. A door was a small ways down from the fireplace with a large wardrobe beside it making you guess it lead to the bathroom. Turning your head to the left you saw a massive four poster bed that seemed to be carved out of the stone as well. There were furs and dark blue bedding on it making it look comfy and inviting. Sighing you looked around in amazement, "My house must have looked like a broom closet compared to this place." you said in a whisper.

Hearing the soft words leave her lips Thorin furrowed his brows and turned to look at her. She still had not moved from the spot he had left her but her eyes moved around the room. Seeing her arms wrapped around her small frame made him stand and walk over to her. "I liked your house. It was small but it was yours. I will always remember it and cherish it because it was where I met you." he said and saw her look at him in shock. Seeing her hands shaking slightly he shrugged off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. He knew the room was chilly and knew she got cold easily. When she shook her head and went to give it back to him he gave a small nod of his head as he gently held his hand out for her and ushered her over to one of the couches by the fire. They made small talk and soon there was a knock at the door. Looking up he told the person to enter and a woman walked in pushing a cart with two trays on it. Quickly he stood and walked over to thank her and place the food on the table. 

Standing you walked over to see Thorin setting up a table with food and wine. It surprised you a little and you glanced at his back as he worked. "We are eating in here?" 

Smiling Thorin nodded while pouring them a glass of the red wine. "Aye. We have not been able to have a private meal together since we got here and I quite missed them. Is this alright?" he asked when he finally turned to look at her, feeling nervous.

Blushing you gave a large smile, "Yes. This is great." 

Relaxing at her words he pulled out a chair for her to sit in before pushing it in and moving to sit in front of her. 

......................

Over their meal the two laughed and talked about this and that. Thorin told her how annoying his meetings had been and how he now missed being on the road with the company. 

"So how was your meeting with the wicked witch of the west this morning?" you asked with a smile.

"Witch?" Thorin asked with a confused look.

"Lady Helga..." you said with a giggle. "I'm sorry that was not very nice." you said looking down.

Realizing who she meant and remembering what the meeting was about he furrowed his brows. "How did you know about that meeting?'

"When I woke up this morning I met her down the hall on my way to Dale. She said that she and Krisa had a meeting with you." You said not noticing how uncomfortable he looked. 

Taking a deep breath Thorin nodded. "It was... distressing." 

Furrowing your brows you looked at him, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Perhaps another time. I do not want to ruin a good evening." he said and saw her nod and give him a understanding smile.

"At least you only had to deal with Helga. Her daughter Krisa is nice." you said before taking a sip of your wine. 

"You have spoken with her?" he asked.

"Once or twice, when her mother is not around. From what I can tell she is nothing like her mom or sister. I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell Fili I told you." you said and saw him nod. "He fancies her. I think she likes him too. The one time I talked with her was when I found them both in the garden. They are cute together." you said.

Feeling bafflement fill him at the news he tried not to show it. Krisa liked Fili and he her... then why would Helga want her to marry... oh yes.. money. Dis was right. Letting out a small growl he shook his head and looked back to her. "Seems both of my nephews are now looking for women to court."

"Well Kili has Tauriel..." you said and saw him sigh.

"I am still adjusting to that." he said and saw her smile softly.

"You know my mom's dad hatted my father. Actually forbid them to be together. When he found out they had gotten married behind his back he said he never wanted to see her again. He kept his distance for a few years and then I was born and he came to the hospital to see me. My grandmother told me that as soon as he saw me he knew he was wrong and all was forgiven that he realized you can't help who you fall in love with." tilting your head slightly you smiled. "She makes him happy and he her. It doesn't matter if she is an elf and he is a dwarf. As long as they love each other then that is all that matters."

Listening to her words made a soft smile come to his lips and he nodded his head. "Now it is you who gives the wise words." He told her as he lifted his goblet to his lips.

"Who knows in a few years you could have a new edition to your family... a dwelf." you said making him spit up his wine in a shock. Laughing loudly at his reaction you felt tears come to your eyes.

............................

Dis could only smile at the old bat from where she sat across the table. Eating her meal she saw as the woman kept looking up waiting for Thorin to arrive. Looking beside her she saw her youngest daughter Krisa speaking with FIli, both smiling. When the servers placed the plates down in front of them and Dis began eating she heard a cough. 

"Should we not wait for our king to arrive before we eat." Helga asked.

Looking up Dis saw everyone looking at her, only Balin smiled at her knowingly. Raising her chin she looked across to Helga. "The king will not be joining us tonight."

"May I ask why?" Helga pushed, glancing at her daughter.

Smiling Dis licked her lips, "He and our dear y/n are having a private dinner." Oh the look on the darrowdam's face was enough to make Dis laugh but she managed to hold it in. Hearing a scoff from the lady Dis saw Dwalin chuckling under his breath and look at her then his brother. 

..........................

Sitting out on the balcony Thorin smiled down at the woman in his side. He had managed to pull the 'you look cold' card and wrap his arm around her. They stared out over the land in a comfortable silence. The sky was now dark but bright stars shined with the half moon. Looking at he moon made his heart clench. Only a week and a half left until she left to go back to her world.  "What are your plans for when you go back home?" he asked in a low voice.

Hearing his question made you furrow your brow, "Ah well. I don't know really. I guess go back to work and get back into my usual routine. Maybe travel some." you said  with a sigh. To be honest you had not thought about going back home. It was so different here, a good different. You had always enjoyed nature and this place had no big cities or modern technology. Yes there were things you missed but nothing you couldn't live without. You had pushed the thought of leaving out of your mind until now, not wanting to think about a life without Thorin in it. You knew he took much time out of his day to make sure you were having a good stay and you hated being a cause of more worry for him. He was a king and needed to stay focused on things of importance not someone as simple as you. No you would have to leave so that he could go back to having a normal life. Ignoring the pain in your heart you tried to remember to enjoy the time you still had left with him. The time you still had left with your love.

So she still planed on leaving. His heart dropped to his belly at the news. Feeling the lump of the stones in his pockets he swallowed hard and pulled them out. "I have something for you." he said feeling his stomach twisting. When she looked up at him and furrowed his brows he took her hand and placed the jade stone in her palm. 

Looking down at the stone you saw it was a dark green with gold ruins carved into the top of it. Running your thumb over the dwarven words you smiled softly.

"It's a stone from the mountain...." he said and then put his hand out beside hers and opened his palm to show her the stone in his hand. It was a dark black with grey and rusty reds mixed in. He had carved it down to a flat smooth stone to resembled the one she held. On it was carved with the same ruins. "..and this one is from the mountain by your home. So we will always be with each other..." he said with a heavy heart. 

Your lip trembled and your eyes teared up as you looked down at the stones. Balling your hand up around the stone you threw your arms around his neck and hugged him. 

Shocked by her sudden actions it took him a few seconds before his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her to him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to steady himself. "Stay with me... " he said before burying his nose into her hair and running his nose up the side of her neck, "I love you." he said letting all of his hope rest on those three words. Pulling her to straddle his lap he leaned back some to place his forehead on hers. Looking into her teary eyes he swallowed hard and brought his hand up to brush away her tears with his thumb. "I vow to love you and only you until the end of my days. To care for you and attend to your every need. To protect you with my life and to put you above all other. You are my one and only and it would mean everything if you would become my queen." he said in a shaky breath. He had fought in wars, faced a dragon and even death it's self but this, this wait made him more nervous than anything. Seeing another tear roll down her cheek he furrowed his brows.

"Why would you want me?" you whispered, your voice breaking. "You're a king you can have anyone you want.."

"None in which would ever be as good as you. You are beautiful and giving. You showed me love and kindness when you didn't even know me. You housed me and feed me when I could give you nothing in return... I have lived a hard life y/n. I have been turned away by so many people and yet you never looked down on me. So when you ask me why you... it is because you are the most marvelous person I have ever met." he said in a low voice.

You could not move or let alone breath as his lips grew closer to yours. 

"Please say yes... marry me." he said now so close to her lips he could feel her soft breaths on his cheek. His heart beat like a forges hammer against his chest and then he heard her take in a small breath.

"Aye." you said softly. 

As soon as the word had left her he pushed his lips to hers. Making both their eyes flutter close.

It felt like you were floating and you were sure to drift away if not for his strong arms wrapped around you, holding your body to his. You could feel the burn on your chin from where his beard was scratching your skin but you didn't care. 

Leading the kiss Thorin slowly moved his hand to hold the back of her head, letting his fingers run through her soft hair. Moving his lips he felt as she tried to mimic his actions and smiled softly into the kiss. Gently he pushed his tongue out to lick at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. With a slight pull of his thumb on her chin she parted her lips and he rolled his tongue into her mouth. The dwarf king could not help the animal like growl that left his throat when he first tasted her. Moving his other arm to her lower back he kept her close to him while his hand fisted in her hair. He mapped out her entire mouth until she was like a doll in his arms and he had a very hard bulge in his trousers. When he grabbed a handful of her backside in his hand and instinctively pulled her hips closer to his he pressed his hard member against her center and heard her let out a small gasp. It was that small noise that broke him out of his sexual daze. Breaking from her mouth he took in much needed breaths and laid his forehead on hers, "Forgive me dear one. It has been a long time and I seem to be trapped in your trance." He said, placing small kisses around her jaw and over her now swollen lips. 

Humming softly you smiled tiredly and moved to lay your head on his chest when his kisses moved to your neck. 

Getting to the neckline of her shirt he sighed and placed one final kiss to her neck, "Mahal help me." he mumbled. Moving one of his arms under her ass he stood and carried her over to his bed. Laying her down gently he moved to hover over her. Finding her mouth again he sealed his lips over hers. He could feel his heart beating hard against his ribs and feel his cock pulsing with need. When her arms wrapped around to run through his hair he growled and ground his hips into hers, feeling her legs rest at his sides. Groaning he pulled his mouth away to kiss her jaw, earning a small whine from her, "I can not." he said as he placed gentle kisses against her cheek. "I have to keep you pure until our wedding night." he said as he rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest. "It is only right. As much as I crave your body now I will not dishonor you."

Feeling like you were making things hard for him you peeked up at him from his chest, "Do you want me to go?"

"No. For tonight I would like to sleep with you in my arms. For your scent to linger in this bed until our wedding night, after which I will never sleep without you again." he said before picking up a strand of her hair and twirling it around his finger,"Besides, I sill have to place the courting braid in your hair."

"Courting braid?" you asked with a tilt of your head.

Smiling he nodded and reached into his pocket again to pull out a silver bead. It had the ruins of Durin carved into it along with small diamonds and sapphires he had placed in it today for her. "I have told you how important hair is in my culture. It is dwarvish tradition that a man make a bead with their house sigh on it and place it in their wife's hair to show other's she is theirs. Each braid can mean different things and when a male asks for a woman's hand he braids a courting braid in her hair until their wedding night when he will place a marriage braid in her hair." Holding it out before her he swallowed hard, "Do you approve?" he asked. 

Smiling down at the bead you felt more tears come to your eyes. 

"Is something wrong with it?" he asked when he saw her tears. 

Shaking your head you looked up at him and kissed his lips. Hearing him sigh you pulled back, "It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" You said, hugging him tightly.

Smiling Thorin gave a small chuckle, "I offer you all the gold you could desire and you refuse. A simple bead brings you to tears."

"It's not simple, you made it yourself. You took the time out of your day to make me something. You choose to make me apart of your life. Because of you I'm no longer alone... I have a family again." you said your voice breaking.

Hearing the emotion in her voice, to hear her heart crying out made him feel the need to protect her even more. He knew she was alone but she always played it off, never showed how broken she truly felt, until now. Wrapping his arms around her he buried his face into her hair, "Oh dear one please do not cry. It hurts my heart to see you cry. I swear to you that I will never let you feel alone again." he said as he kissed her head. 

..........................

After he had calmed her Thorin sat back against the headboard of the large bed with his one sitting between his legs. She was leaned back against his chest, relaxed after he brushed through her hair and messaged her scalp. He had worked the special oil into her hair to help keep the braid in place before sectioning it off and starting to braid. He started over repetitively before he was satisfied with the intrigue braid that hung at her left temple. Snapping the bead into the end of the braid he felt a strong sense of pride fill him. Seeing her close to sleep he smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her temple, "Beautiful." he whispered and saw as she moved her fingers over the braid and inspected his work. 

"Thank you." you said with a smile.

"It is I that thanks you." he said in a deep voice as he wrapped his arms around her middle and helped lower them to the bed. Pinching out the wick to the beside candle he laid himself beside her. Pulling the fur over them he held her to his chest and kissed her lips once more. "Goodnight amrâlimê."


	13. Chapter 13

Waking Thorin kept his eyes closed but smiled when he felt the body beside him. Tightening his arm around her he buried his nose into her hair and kissed her head. Looking over to the windows he saw only a small amount of light coming in and knew it could only be early morning. Going to move from the bed he heard her let out a small whimper and stilled, "Sleep amrâlimê." he said in a deep voice, rubbing her side. When she fell back asleep he stood from the bed and covered her with the furs again. Mending the fire to keep her warm before dressing, brushed through his hair then beard.  Once he was ready for the day he went to the bed and placed a light kiss to her temple. Leaving her to sleep. 

...................

Sighing you stretched and felt behind you. Sitting up you saw Thorin already gone and furrowed your brows but then smiled to yourself, he still had to be king he couldn't stay in the bed with you forever. Running your fingers over the braid at your temple you felt your heart swell. It still felt like a dream, being loved. Getting up you made the bed and slipped on your shoes. Slipping the ruin stone in your pocket you felt the gold from last night and scoffed. Leaving the room you shut the door behind you and looked down the hall to see it empty. Going down to your room you opened the door to see the maids waiting for you. Crap. "Good morning my lady." the older one, Odith said as she made her way over to you. Looking up at her she gasped making you afraid, "What? What's wrong?' you asked touching your face and hair. When the female brought her hand to your hair and lifted the braid delicately in her palm you froze. With all the commotion the other maid had come to your side and now looked over the braid as well. 

"The king did this?" the younger one, Jaklyn asked.

Smiling you blushed a little and nodded. Both smiled at you and bowed their heads.

"Congratulations my lady." they said. 

"Oh we must bathe you and dress you exquisitely today. Everyone will see the future queen and feel in awe." the Odith said as she pulled you to the tub that was already steaming with hot water. 

Feeling them strip you of your clothes you were quickly shuffled into the copper tub. They took great care washing your hair and body. When it came time for you to shave they did not fuss and gave you your privacy while they picked out a dress for you. Once out and dried they rubbed oil into your skin that smelled like honeysuckle and helped you into a dark blue dress that matched the sapphires in your bead. It had a tight corset top with lighter blue embroidering and a flowing skirt. When you went to slip on your shoes Jaklyn came and took them from you. 

"Oh no. You have a gift." she said with a soft smile before bringing you a box.

It was made of thin wood and had a bow on top of it with a small letter underneath. Lifting the letter you broke the blue wax seal and read.

_Dear one, I hope these keep your feet warmer than those tattered things before. With all my love, Thorin._

Setting the letter aside you opened the box to see a pair of black boots. They were fur boots like all the rest of the dwarves you had seen wear. The toes were covered in a thin sheet of carved silver that made them look more feminine while the fur was soft and a grey color. Smiling from ear to ear you let the females show you how to strap them before standing and smiling down at them. It upset you when your skirts covered them but feeling your feet warmer than they had been in a while you decided you could deal with it. 

Once you were fully dressed you bid the maids a good day and went to find Thorin. Walking down the halls you were met with Dis who smiled happily at you and her brother's engagement.

"I am so happy to be having you as a sister y/n." Dis said with a smile. "I know you will take good care of my brother and keep him in his place." she added with a chuckle.

"Thank you Dis, I am grateful to be in your family." you said when you were suddenly met with a hand on your back. Turning you saw it was the king himself. Feeling his arm wrap around your waist he looked down at you and smiled, "Thank you for the boots they are definitely warmer than my tennis shoes." you said with a small giggle.

"Aye I only wish you would have told me your shoes needed replacing sooner." he said before pulling back to look at her. "You look beautiful dear one."  Thorin told her before taming her lips with his own. 

"Oh would you leave her be for five minutes so we can have breakfast." Dis said as she quite literally pulled you from her brother's arms. 

"Am I not allowed to join?" Thorin asked with a raised brow.

Going to say something you were cut off by Dis.

"No. We are going to talk about wedding options so you are not needed." Dis said matter of factually.

"You do realize it is my wedding as well dear sister." Thorin said crossing his large arms over his barreled chest.

"It is for girls only. So unless you want to go put on one of my dresses you can not come." Dis said making you giggle.

Scoffing Thorin rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I get two minutes alone with her before you kidnap her." he said placing his hand on you back and pulling you into the nearest room, shutting the door before Dis could say a word. Looking down at her he smiled and cupped her cheek. Slowly he moved to kiss her. Before long he had rolled his tongue into her mouth and placed his hand in her hair. Holding her to him he groaned when the taste of her fueled his desires again. Breaking the kiss he panted but kept his forehead on hers. "Do not let my sister drive you crazy. I will come for you later and we will have lunch. If you would like I can teach you to ride afterwards." 

Looking up into his blue eyes you smiled but bit your lip. "Do you have time?" 

Wrapping his courting braid around his finger he smiled softly at her, "I swore a vow to place you before all other amrâlimê. I do not intend on breaking that vow."

"Only if you have time. If not then another day." you said, getting on your tippy toes to kiss his lips. 

Hearing a knock on the door he growled and ended the kiss. "I love you." he said with a sigh. 

............................

Later that week you walked through the shops of dale with Dis and Dwalin. You both had been over the almost every arrangement of the wedding, most you having no idea about. You picked out flowers, table arrangements, a dress and even jewelry. Thorin and her had been surprised when you pulled out a old gold ring with small diamonds embedded in the band one night and said you were going to wear this on the day of the wedding. You had told them about the old tradition of something old, something borrowed, some new and something blue. Telling them it was supposed to be for luck they gladly accepted. The ring had been your mothers and her mother's before so you had your something old. The bead in your hair was your something blue. Dis had promised to get you something for the other two making you smile and thank her. Now the three of you walked through the pub to get a drink when a man stopped you. He looked to be drunk and when he pressed his body close to yours you knew he was. 

"Well ello' there gorgeous. What a pretty little thing ya are. What's say you and me go have ourselves some fun..." he said with a rotten smile.

"Um no thank you." you said as you went to squeeze out between him and the side of the building. 

"Ugh ugh ugh. Now where ya going in such a rush poppet?" he asked, grabbing your arm tightly. 

"Let me go." you hissed out and glared at him. The drunkard just chuckled at you struggle and took it as a game. When you kicked him he grabbed you by your hair and slammed your head back into the wall behind you making you cry out. With a vice like grip on you locks you couldn't move. 

"YOU WILL TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF KING THORIN'S WOMAN OR I WILL REMOVE THEM!"  Dwalin's deep voice rang through the pub making everyone stop and look at the scene.

 Stumbling a bit the man looked over at Dwalin and smiled before looking back down at you. 

"Ah so you're the dwarf's whore." he said making Dwalin growl.  "I could make ya feel better than him. Could show ya what a real man is like in bed."

Leaning forward he got close to your neck and licked you making you start to cry. 

When Dwalin moved forward the man pulled a knife. "Ah ah ah. The lady and I ain't done talkin' yet." he sneared. 

You shook with fear as he ran the blade over your jaw and lifted your courting braid with it. Hearing a gasp from Dis.

"Pretty little braid ya got ere'. Your dwarf king do it? Tell me does he braid yer hair when he's fuckin' ya." he mocked with a laugh. 

In a fit of rage you brought your knee up to his groin and saw him go to attack before he stopped. Looking down you saw a blade sticking through his chest. Dropping his hands from your hair he stumbled backwards before falling dead. Panting you stared down at the man in shock and felt as someone grabbed your arms. Feeling someone cup your cheeks you looked up to see Dwalin there. 

"Lass, ya alright? Ya hurt?.. Ah fuck." he said when he saw the small cut on her collar bone where the man's knife had skimmed her. Looking back up he saw tears in her eyes as she looked at he man's lifeless body. Furrowing his brows he nodded for Dis to follow and scooped her up into his arms. "It's alright lassie." he told her in a deep voice as he made his way back to the mountain.

..............................

Many were happy for Thorin and his soon to be bride but there were still a few who had not come to terms with the idea of their queen being a human.  It was in one of these meetings he lost his temper. "Vronn! I am king! It is my choice who I marry and I will marry y/n. She is my one and I will not change my mind on this!" he yelled making everyone in the room grow quiet. He was just getting ready to sit down when Dwalin burst into the room. "Wha..."

"I need ya ta come with me." the large warrior told his friend.

Hearing the seriousness in his voice Thorin nodded and stood from the table nodding to Balin to continue on with the meeting. Out in the hallway he folowed Dwalin back towards his chambers. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Y/n..." Dwalin started and saw his king's face grow serious.

..............................

Sitting on the couch in Thorin's room you hissed as Dis pressed the wet rag to the cut on your neck. You were still shaking but no longer in shock about what had just happened.

"Sorry." Dis said as she patted the area clean, trying to make it look better before Thorin got there. He was going to be angry enough as it was. Swallowing she looked up to warn y/n when the doors slammed open.

Snapping his eyes in the direction of the sitting area he felt his blood boiling, could hear his heart pumping in his ears. Rushing over to his one he kneeld beside her and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked in a deep voice. Moving aside his sister's hands he saw the red cut on her collarbone and growled.

"Thorin I'm fine. It's just a cut." you said trying to reassure him.

Looking up into her eyes he tried to swallow down some of his anger but noticed her hair disheveled and grit his teeth, "He touched your hair." he growled so deep felt it in his chest. Seeing her brows furrowed he moved to run his fingers down the braid "Didn't he." he said again and saw her nod shortly. Tightening his fists he was filled with rage. 

Seeing her brother in a fit of rage Dis looked to y/n to see her slightly afraid and sad. Sighing she gently laid her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Brother a word?" she said in a soft voice. When he nodded and stood she lead them outside into the hall where Dwalin was waiting. Turning on heel she looked up at him, "You need to calm down." she said.

"Calm down!? Really Dis!?" he yelled and saw her glare at him.

"Aye you need to calm down because you are scaring her." she said in a hiss.

When he looked back into the room he saw his love curled up on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked down at nothing but he could see the look of guilt on her face. Furrowing his brows he took a deep breath.

"She doesn't understand Thorin. She doesn't know what it means for another man to touch her hair in our socity. You need to explain to her that you are not mad at her. That she didn't do anything wrong. She is already scared from what just happened she doesn't need to feel like you blame her." Dis said.

"Aye Dis is right mate. You should have seen the way she looked at the man when he died. Wee thing was scared to death." Dwalin added with a sigh.

Letting out a deep breath Thorin rubbed his hand over his face. 

"How did the meeting go today?" Dis asked.

"Horrible. Helga and other lords from the Iron Hills are against me taking a human as a bride. Keeping saying how I need to marry Krisa, how our family had an agreement for me to marry her and I need to uphold it." Thorin said as he rubbed his temples.

Shaking her head Dis let out a sigh, "They are never going to accept her as their queen." 

.............................

In the room you had been looking into the fire and trying to listen to what was being said outside of the room. You knew you should not be eavesdropping but you hatted when things were being said about you and you didn't know what.  So far you had only been able to hear Dis, the men's voices being too low to understand.  "They are never going to accept her as their queen." .... Hearing what Dis said made your heart drop. All this time you thought you were making progress with the dwarves, you thought they liked you. They all talked to you and smiled at you when you walked past. Had it all been a lie? Where you really going to be that much of a problem for Thorin? Soon your lip began to tremble and tears filled your eyes.

.............................

"I do not care if they do not accept her. She will be their queen either way. If they do not like it I will strip them of their titles and name others who are more loyal." Thorin growled. Glancing into the room he saw his love crying and felt his rage die down to only a small flame. Looking back at his sister he raised his chin, "No more going into Dale during the evenings. Neither of you will go without at least three guards." he said and saw her nod. Turning his attention to Dwalin he bowed his head, "Thank you my friend, you saved my bride's life." he said.

"Ya may not be married yet Thorin but she's already my queen and my friend." Dwalin said before smacking Thorin on the shoulder, "I'll see ya at supper." He said before walking away with Dis.

Going back in the room Thorin walked over to the couch and pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry amrâlimê. I was not angry at you nor do I blame you." he said before pulling back to look at her. Letting out a sigh he held her hands in his, "There is something else about dwarven culture I did not tell you. I sometimes forget you are human and are still learning our ways. The reason I got mad when I found out another male had touched your hair was because to us touching one's hair is a act only a family member or one's love can do. It is very intimate and very meaningful. For a man to touch your hair that was not me is a disgrace and there is no doubt he knew this as well. It is one of the very few things people know about our race. But I am not angry at you y/n please understand that I am just... very protective over what is mine." he said truthfully.

"So I can touch your hair?" you asked looking at him with curious eyes. 

Laughing he pulled her into his lap. "You amrâlimê are the only one that can touch my hair." he told her with a soft smile.

"And beard?" you asked.

Chuckling he nodded "And beard." he said before pressing his lips to hers. During their kiss he felt her hands slowly trail up his chest and shoulders to gently run through his hair. When he felt her being careful he smiled into her mouth, "You are not going to hurt me darling." he said before kissing her once again. When he felt her be a bit rougher he growled in approval and felt his cock stiffen. Wrapping his arms around her he grabbed hand fulls of her ass, pulling her flush against him. Rolling his tongue around her mouth he heard her whimper and tug at his hair. Feeling desire fill him he sighed before he broke the kiss. "One more week amrâlimê. Then you can pull my hair all you want." he said and saw her blush. 


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up in Thorin's bed you rubbed your eyes and stood up. After everything that happened yesterday Thorin had insisted you sleep in his bed. All night he kept his arms wrapped tightly around you. He had told you he had another meeting this morning that was likely to last all day. You could only curl up when you knew it would be another meeting about you. Remembering Dis's words about the dwarves never accepting you made you sigh and lip tremble. Standing before you started to cry you quickly made Thorin's bed and slipped on your shoes before heading to your room to bathe. Getting inside you told the maids you wanted time to yourself this morning and they graciously allowed it. Reaching into your pocket you pulled out the small bag of gold that Thorin had given you weeks ago, not yet using any of it. Laying the ruin stone beside it you gently placed the courting bead on the table as well. Thorin had told you he would place the braid back in your hair later today after you had washed it. Looking over at the tub you saw the water steaming and moved to your bag to grab your Ipod. You hadn't used it since you got here and bit your lip as you hit the power button. When the screen lit up you sighed and went to get in the bath. Popping the buds in your ears you turned in the music and laid back with your eyes closed. 

.....................

It took a while for the hot water to finally turn too cold for you to handle but when it did you felt a little more relaxed. Standing from the tub you wrapped the towel around your body before walking out into the room to get dressed. Putting on your pants and hoodie you went to sit at the small table to put on your boots when a folded piece of paper caught your attention. Furrowing your brows you sat the boot back down on the floor and grabbed the letter. Flipping it over you saw the Durin seal in the red wax. Guessing it was from Thorin you smiled softly and opened it, reading the letter you slowly felt your face fall. Swallowing the lump in your throat your hands began to shake and your eyes filled with tears. Dropping the letter to the stone floor you leaned over and sobbed. Burring your face in your palms you felt your heart break. You didn't know how long you cried but your throat and eyes burned. Sitting up you stumbled to the bed and began packing your things. Grabbing your old shoes from under the bed you slipped your cold feet in them and threw the bag over your shoulder. Looking around the room you tried to take it all in and store it in your mind. Stumbling over to the table you grabbed the ruin stone and held it tightly in your hands. Looking down at the silver bead you sniffled and whipped your eyes with you sleeve before making your way out of the room. 

It was hard getting out of the mountain without anyone seeing you but you had pulled your hood up and shuffled out with a group of men, keeping your head down. Once outside you looked towards Ravenhill and bit your lip, you couldn't go home. Back to a place with nothing but memories of your parents and Thorin. Looking out over the land you adjusted your bag and started walking away from the only man you had ever loved, your one, your king. 

....................

Thorin stared down at all the dwarf lords around the table. Bracing himself on the table with his hands he growled "Listen to my words as I will not speak them again... I will marry y/n. She will be your queen and you will respect her or I will strip you of your titles and you will all go and work in the mines. Do not test me on these matters anymore!" he yelled out and saw them all drop their heads. Glancing to Balin and Dis he saw them nod their heads. Seeing the sun close to setting he stood tall, "You are all dismissed." he said in a stiff voice. The meeting had taken all day but it was done. Watching them leave he sat back down in the chair and sighed rubbing his hand over his face and down his beard. Watching as the maid came in and pored him a much needed drink he nodded his head to her in thanks and looked to his sister and friend. 

"I think they all got the message." Balin said with a chuckle.

"At least you didn't have to worry about Helga today." Dis said as she leaned forward to grab the goblet the maid had poured her. "Thank you Ralia." she said patting the older woman's hand.

Raising his brows he tilted his head and saw the maid going to leave, "Ralia, can you find my bride and bring her to me please." he asked the older lady in a polite voice. Out of all the maids she was his most trusted. She had been a maid to the royal family since he was little and he never questioned her loyalty. 

"Of course my lord." she said with a smile before leaving the room and shutting it behind her. 

"How is the lassie doing? Did you calm her down anymore last night?" Balin asked. 

Swallowing the wine Thorin nodded, "Aye a little. I know she feels guilty for the man having to die."

"He deserved it..." Dis said with a huff.

"Dwalin killed him quickly. I would have made it last longer." Thorin said gripping his goblet tighter in his fist. Wincing again he gripped his chest and saw them get worried.

"Are you alright Thorin? That's the fifth time today your chest has bothered you." Dis asked with worry on her brow. 

"I'm fine. Probably just stress." He said, rubbing the aching feeling before sitting back in the chair.

"Well for y/n's sake I am glade it went rather quickly. Don't know if she has seen death before..." Balin said but saw Thorin shake his head.

"She has... She watched her mother and father die when she was seventeen." he said with a sigh.

"She was just a child...Poor deary." Balin said, closing his eyes. "She is tough, that is sure, living all alone for all those years. She..."

Hearing a knock at the door Thorin sat up and smiled slightly, "Enter." he said, expecting to see his love when the door opened he was surprised to see Ralia there alone.

"She is not in her chambers my lord, her maids said they have not seen her all day." The older woman said with concern clear in her voice. 

Sitting up Thorin furrowed his brows. "Perhaps... I will go check my chambers. Dis, Balin go ask around and see if anyone else has seen her." he said before leaving the room quickly to look for his y/n. 

............................

Thorin had checked his room to find it empty. His bed was made showing she had made it this morning. Practicality running to her room he found Dis outside talking to her maids. "Did you find her?" he asked. 

"No. Balin is checking with the guards." Dis said.

Feeling his heart hammering he looked to the two maids. "Did you see her this morning? Did she say anything about going anywhere today?" he asked a little more rough than he intended.

Shaking her head Odith looked up at the dwarf male. "No my king, she came back to her room this morning and said she wanted to be alone. We have not seen her since then."

Letting out heavy breaths he turned to enter the room. Looking around he saw a green dress hanging on the wardrobe that he guessed she had supposed to be dressed in today. Her boots sat by the chair at the table and walking over slowly he saw the bag of gold he had given her along with his bead on the table beside it. Feeling a pain in his chest he picked up the bead and turned about the room. Everything was here. Everything he had ever given her. Rushing over to the wardrobe he threw open the door to see her bag she had brought with her gone. In that moment the king fell to his knees. She was gone. She left him. His amrâlimê was gone. Feeling tears roll down his cheeks and into his beard he fell back to lean against the foot board of the bed. 

Hearing a thud from outside Dis looked into the room to see her brother sitting on the stone floor. Turning she thanked the maids and told them if they heard anything to come find her. Once they were gone she made her way into the room and saw something she had never seen, Thorin, king under the mountain was crying. Kneeling beside him she cupped his cheeks, "Thorin what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"She's g..gone Dis. She left me." Thorin sobbed.

"You don't know that Thor..." 

"Her bag is gone. She left everything I gave her, everything, her boots, the gold. She left my bead." He sobbed out not caring if anyone heard. Seeing Dis take the bead from his hand she shook her head and looked at him with pity. "What did I do wrong Dis?! I told her I was not mad with her last night. Did I do something to anger her... to hurt her?!"

Pulling her brother into her arms she held him as he cried like he had her so many times before. Thorin had always been the strong one. He had not cried when their mother was killed by Smaug nor when their brother and grandfather died in the war. He was always so strong but now he was broken. 

"What did I do?! She was my one... my amrâlimê. And now she is gone!" Thorin yelled into his sister's shoulder. His chest felt like he was being stabbed again by Azog's sword. Crying he listened as his sister tried to sooth him. 

..........................

Standing outside the door Krisa furrowed her brows as she listened to the king's sorrow. He was so heartbroken. Frowning she made her way into her mother's room. "Amad do you hear..." 

"Aye I do my daughter. Bittersweet sorrows. But do not fret all will be well with the king. He will get over her within a few days and then you will be there waiting for him." Helga said as she sipped at her wine.

Hearing her mother's words Krisa shook her head, "Amad? What do you mean?"

Scoffing Helga turned to glare at her daughter. "Your place is set my dear. Now that the human bitch is disposed of you can focus on getting the king's affection."

Panting Krisa felt her chin shaking, "What did you do?"

"What was needed. She had no place amongst us, I only helped the king by getting rid of her." She said nodding to the open letter on the table. 

Looking down Krisa grabbed the letter and read the lines quickly. When she was done she gasped and looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "You wrote this.. How could you do this? They love each other. She was his one..."

"NO! She was a little whore who helped him and in return he felt gratitude. He will come to love you and you will become queen." Helga said sitting down her glass on the table.

"I do not love him Amad I love Fili." Krisa said now crying. 

"Fili is a prince Krisa. Thorin is a king. This family would never have to worry again. I tried with your sister and had I known then that one day he would be king after all I would have let her marry him then. Get your head out of the sky and stop thinking with your heart."

Swallowing Krisa stood tall and looked at her mother for the first time n her life without fear. "No Amad. Because unlike you and Brelda I actually have a heart." she said before grabbing the letter and  walking to the door. 

"NO Krisa wait! I am your mother and you will obey me...."

"Let us hope King Thorin has forgiveness in his heart as well." Krisa said before running from the room, ignoring her mother's cries. Looking into y/n's room he saw it empty. Shaking her head she began running down the halls. People looked at her with confusion but she didn't care. Turning down the royal wing she saw the king walking beside Lady Dis with his head hung low and shoulder's shaking. "Wait! King Thorin Wait!" she yelled as she ran towards them. 

Turning Dis looked at Krisa and shook her head. "Not now Krisa..."

"No please?!" Krisa begged.

"Leave me alone girl....I just want to be alone." Thorin said in a sob broken voice as he walked towards his chamber door.

"But it is about Lady y/n! She didn't abandon you!" Krisa said panting. 

Thorin was large for a dwarf, the line of Durin running through his veins. He was taller than most males and held a wide frame of hard muscle. So when he turned to glare at her Krisa felt fear in her heart. Taking in a deep breath she tried to keep from cowering. 

"What did you say?" Thorin's deep voice rang through the hall.

Swallowing Krisa lifted her head and moved closer to hold out the letter for him. "Your one didn't abandon you." 

With furrowed brows and red eyes Thorin moved to take the parchment from the girl. Seeing his seal in red wax he knew something was wrong. Opening it he read. 

_Dear y/n,_

_Over the past few days I have come to realize that the members of my council are right. We can not be together. Truth be told you are not a dwarrowdam and are not suitable to be my wife, even more so queen of my people. I am aware now that my love for you came only from the aid you provided me when I was lost. Being human your life would come to an end far sooner than my own and the likely hood of you being able to provide me with an heir is scarcely._

_Furthermore it is not possible for you to be my one and therefore you never were my amrâlimê. I am only grateful that I have come to my senses before I pledged myself to thee. You have been a wonderful provider and as thanks I would allow you to take the items I have gifted to you. Please consider them payment enough for your help in my difficult times. I will soon look for a proper bride and I believe it would be easier without your presence in the kingdom. For both of our dignity to remain in take I would like your withdraw from the mountain by this day at noon. I do hope you can forgive my misjudgment._

_Thorin II, Son of Thrain, King under the mountain._

Thorin felt as his his rage flared so much his hands began to shake. Looking up at Krisa he panted and tightened his jaw. Letting Dis take the paper to read he moved towards the girl. "WHO WROTE THIS?!" he yelled making the girl flinch. Continuing forward he backed her up to the wall. "WHO?" he yelled.

"M..my mother..." Krisa whimpered.

"WHY!?" he snarled.

Shirking up under his gaze Krisa trembled. "She said with Y/n gone that we would marry. I didn't know... When she told me I came to you." 

Turning on heel he marched down the halls and towards Helga's room, ordering a guard to follow. Throwing open the door he saw the lady sitting at her table drinking a goblet of wine. She was looking at him with her chin held high and a blank face. "You heartless old hag! Do you know what you have done!"

"I did what was right. What was good for this kingdom and the line of Durin!" Helga replied. 

"She ran away because of you!" Thorin yelled. "You hurt her and you used my name to do it!" He growled as he grabbed her throat in his hand and pulled her to her feet. "If she dies out there you die!" he said as he threw her to the ground and made his way to the door.

"At least if the whore dies you will not be able to rut a half breed into her womb." Helga snarled. 

Unsheathing his sword he heard as Krisa screamed in the hallway but ignored her and  went to kill the woman when he was stopped by Kili and his sister.

"Thorin you can deal with her later. Right now you need to go find y/n." Dis said trying to calm her brother down.

Letting out deep breath Thorin lowered his sword and glared down at the woman "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" he yelled before turning on heel and making his way towards the entrance of the mountain. Seeing Dwalin waiting with a pony and supplies. 

"One of the men from Dale said he saw her heading north west. She may be trying to go around Mirkwood." Dwalin told him.

Looking down Thorin saw his sister take his hand and place something in it. Opening his palm he looked down to see his bead. 

"You'll find her Thorin." Dis said.

Nodding Thorin kicked the pony into a run and went to bring his amrâlimê home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul - I spit upon your grave.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days now Thorin had been looking for his love. He had found her tracks leading along side of the forest river and prayed for her safety as she ventured through Mirkwood. Letting his pony loose he followed on foot, scanning the dark forest for any sign of her. He had not slept for two days now and as the sun started to disappear on the this day he felt doubt settle in. She was not from this world and had no means to protect herself. She had no food or supplies and with all the dangers looming over this land he could not stop the thoughts of her lifeless body laying somewhere in the snow. Shaking his head he tried to rid his mind of the images. She was alive he knew it...she had to be. Heading north once he was out of the forest he stopped short when he saw a pile of disrupted mud and snow by the bank. Walking closer he knelled and ran his hands over the still damp dirt. She had fallen here, probably stopping to get a drink. If she fell then it meant she was weakening. Hearing a blood chilling scream Thorin stood tall and felt his heart beating against his ribs. "Y/n?" he whispered before running towards the scream.

....................

Feeling the blood dripping from your mouth you looked over at the three men who attacked you. They were dirty and dressed in random items of clothing that didn't match. Currently they searched through your bag, throwing things they didn't want to the ground. They had bound your hands and feet together with scratchy rope and thrown you to lay on the roots of a large tree. They didn't seemed bothered by your well being, starting a fire far from you and eating what little bit of mushrooms you had found in the forest. When you had begged them to let you go the leader of the three, a middle aged man with brownish grey hair and a nasty beard came over and backhanded you, telling you to keep quiet. After that you sat quietly and watched as they warmed themselves by the fire and talked. Shivering you closed your eyes and thought back on Thorin and the warm nights you had encircled in his arms. You had not even noticed the tears that began falling from your eyes until the young one of the group began harassing you.

"Aww look Dral she's cryin'..." 

"Poor little thing... What's wrong sweetheart you scared? Cold?" The one known as Dral said.

"If it's warmth ya want girly I can give ya plenty of that." The leader said as he made his way over to you.

"No..please.." you whimpered as he came forth and began grabbing at you. His hands were cold and rough as he ripped the front of your shirt open. Crying now you tried to fight as much as you could being bound. When he tried to pull down your pants you screamed and kicked hard, landing a blow to his groin. Falling backwards the man held his manhood and groaned in pain. 

"Stupid Bitch!" the young one said as he kicked at your side. 

Coughing you let out a broken sob, trying to regain your breath, feeling them rip your shirt and bra the rest of the way off of you. "NOOOO!" you screamed as they flipped you over and again tried to pull down your pants. 

"Hold er' still!" the oldest one snarled as he started fumbling with his pants. 

You let out a pained gasp when one of the men hit your temple making your vision fuzzy. Crying at the unstoppable, their assault on you halted when suddenly a loud yell filled the night air.

.......................

Thorin had been running as fast as he could when a fire light came into his sights. Slowing down he heard a loud high pitch scream. Looking through the tree line he was filled with the deepest rage he had ever felt. He saw as three men fought to hold down a now half nude y/n in the snow. "Hold er' still!" he heard one yell as he straddled y/n's thrashing thighs and began pulling down the front of his pants. When the youngest of the three hit y/n over the side of the head he snapped into action. Yelling he charged forward with his sword and saw them all look to him in fear. Swiping his sword, he beheaded the first before he could react. Swinging upward he gutted the one that hit her from groin to chin. Hearing a yell he turned to see the last of the three coming towards him with a sword of his own. Blocking his attack he ducked and quickly took off the man's leg, cutting through bone and meat in one swipe. When the man fell backwards and let out a loud scream Thorin drove his sword into the man's stomach. Glaring down at him he watched as the man's eyes slowly dimmed and his head fell back to the ground. 

Turning he hurried back to y/n's side and fell to his knees beside her. Shrugging his fur coat from his shoulders he quickly gathered her shivering form up into his arms. 

"Th..thorin?" you asked in a whisper as you looked up at the still fuzzy picture above you. 

Hearing her say his name he looked down at her. Her mouth and chin were covered in blood along with the side of her head where the man had hit her. Her lips were a blue color and her skin was pale. Meeting her tear filled eyes he forced a small smile and brushed the hair from her face. "Aye dear one." he said. 

"Why are y..you h...here?" you asked around a shiver.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he stroked her hair, "To bring you home..."

"But you don't l...love me. Y..you told me to l..leave." you said in a whimper as tears fell from your eyes.

Seeing her tears made his own eyes water and he quickly shook his head. "No y/n no. I did not write that letter. I swear to you y/n. Helga wrote that letter, she wanted me to marry Krisa for my gold. I love you not her. I love you so much." he said, spilling his heart out to her. 

"But she was right... I'm a human, I'll be dead in only a few decades, you will live for another two centuries..." you sobbed.

"I don't care. I will not love another amrâlimê. You are my one..." Thorin said now crying as well. 

"What if I can't give you a child... you won't have an heir..." you said in a sad whimper.

"Then I will love you still. If a child comes then we will love it and raise it but if it does not then Fili will be my heir as he always has been." Thorin said as he moved to lay his forehead on hers. "I do not need anything, I only need you. I can not live without you amrâlimê. Please come home.... please marry me, be my queen." he said cupping her head with his hand.

"Men lananubukhs me, Melhekhul."  you said and felt him stiffen. When his blue eyes met yours you saw tears in them and then his lips were on yours. 

Pulling back Thorin looked down at his bride with pure love, "And where did you learn Khuzdul?" he asked with a soft smile on his lips. 

"I told Fili and Kili I would let them listen to my Ipod if they taught me." you said with a smile. "Which reminds me what does ishkh khakfe andu null mean? Every time I ask Fili and Kili they laugh..." you said and saw his eyes go wide and cough.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked in a strained voice.

"From you... that night at the pub. That's what you told Tom after you threw him out on his ass." you said in a innocent voice.

Straightening Thorin swallowed hard, "I will not say such things in front of a female." he said before going to stand with her in his arms. 

"So it is something bad... Now I have to apologize to Dain and his guards at our wedding." you said.

"I'm sure he deserved it." He said in a chuckle before grabbing her bag and making his way back east.

.................................

Getting into Mirkwood Thorin made them a camp in a small cave up in the boulders by the river. Making sure y/n was wrapped up in his fur coat on his bedroll he began making a small fire to help keep them warm. Once the fire was going nicely he moved back over to her and grabbed his knife from his boot to cut the ties around her ankles and wrists. Furrowing his brows at the dark red welts from the ropes he rubbed them soothingly. Looking back up at her face he saw the blood had now started to run down her neck from her head. She looked exhausted and weak making him worried. Brushing her hair out of the way he saw a large cut in her hair where the man had hit her. Seeing her eyes flutter open she gave him a weak smile that he returned. "I'll be right back." he said and saw her nod slowly. Standing he went over to the river and filled the pot he had packed before going and sitting it over the fire to warm. Once it was hot he dipped the rag into it and rung it out. Bringing it to her head he gently cleaned the blood from her. Hearing a sharp intake of breath he saw her flinch away when he got to the cut. "I am sorry dear one." he said before taking more care to clean the wound. Seeing more blood coming out he sighed and furrowed his brows, "It needs stitching darling." he said and saw her curl up. "It's alright amrâlimê it won't take that many but I do have to cut some of your hair, not a lot, it won't be noticeable." he said feeling a pang in his chest at the thought. Seeing her nod he kissed her cheek and pulled his bag over. Grabbing what he needed he sat down with his back to the bolder and helped her to lay with her head in his lap. Looking over the gash he grit his teeth as he grabbed his knife and trimmed only the small area around the cut of hair. Brushing the rest to the side so he could see he threaded the needle and took a deep breath. 

It took a while to stitch up the small wound but only because he had nothing to give her for pain. Every time she cried out he would stop, hatting the fact that he was hurting her. As soon as it was done he stroked her head and hummed to calm her. He could feel the wet spot on his pants from where she had cried. Dipping the rag back into the hot water he cleaned the area and moved to clean the rest of her face and neck. He could see once her face was free of dirt and blood that her lip had been busted open. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked in a low gentle voice. 

"My side but I thinks it's just were he kicked me." you said and saw Thorin's eyes glow with anger.

"He kicked you." Thorin growled as he moved to pull the fur coat back. When her hand caught it he looked into her eyes to see a blush coming to her cheeks.

"I don't have a shirt on." you said embarrassed. 

Swallowing hard Thorin licked his lips and dipped his head before pulling the fur slowly from her chest. Seeing her nude top made his cock swell and a need fill him. Looking over her upper body his breaths grew heavy and slow and before he could stop himself he started running his knuckles over the side of her breast and down her side. Her skin was smooth and soft under his rough calloused hands. She didn't flinch away from his touch only laid on the fur, looking up at him with nervousness. "Ghivashel." he said in a low deep voice. When she looked confused he met her eyes and smiled softly, " Treasure of all treasures." he said and saw her smile nervously. Seeing the bruise forming on her side made him furrow his brows and rub over the area with care. Not being able to stop himself he dipped his head to kiss the area making her let out a small gasp.

"Your beard tickles." you said with a smile. 

Grinning he kissed up her side to her breasts. Kissing the mounds lightly he felt his cock pulse and moved to cup one of her breast while slowly his mouth engulfed the other. Hearing her let out a small moan Thorin growled and suckled at the nub, rubbing his hot tongue over the top. Messaging the other she began to moan out and he felt as her hands moved to his hair. When she pulled at his strands he groaned but quickly pulled away. He panted and felt as she pulled him up to her mouth. Kissing her lips he ground his hips the side of her body before moving to hod himself up above her. Feeling her legs rest on his sides he pushed his hard member into her pelvis, trying to get the much needed friction. Deepening the kiss he rolled his tongue in her mouth, tasting the ting of copper from where her lip had been busted open. That reminder of her being hurt made him snap out of his sexual trance and pull away from her.

Feeling him pull away you whimpered and held onto him, trying to keep him close to you. "What's wrong?" Did I do something?" you asked, looking up at him with furrowed brows.

Staring down at her he shook his head, "No âzyungâl you did nothing wrong. I am the one doing wrong. You are hurt and..." he started but was cut off by her mouth on his. Groaning he kissed her back for a moment before pulling away agian but only to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, "mmm we are not yet married...I can not dishoner you..." Feeling her pull at his hair he growled in arousal and pinned her hands down by her head. Kissing her mouth with burning desire he panted for air, begging Mahal to give him the strength to stop. When she kissed lightly at his neck and beard he closed his eyes tight. "Y/n we ca..."

"Please..." You sighed so softly you didn't know if he would hear.

That one word he knew was his doom. She never asked him for anything. Never wanted anything until now... she wanted him. Groaning he pushed his lips back to hers and beagn pulling at his clothes. Ripping the buttons away from his tunic he pulled away from her lips for only a second to rip the shirt over his head and throw it to the other side of the cave. Kicking off his boots he kissed down her neck to her lick at the skin between her breasts. Pushing himself up to kneel between her legs looked down at where the man had ripped her pants and swallowed hard. Ever so slowly he moved to pull the pants from her legs. Gently lifting her lower back with one hand he pulled them from her backside and down her legs till she was completely bare before him. Thorin stared in awe at the sight of his one. The light from the fire glowed orange and flickered across her body, making the shadows dance across her skin. Running his knuckles over the smooth skin of her navel and down to the hairless skin of her womanhood. Rubbing up her leg with his other hand he chuckled, "You truly do have no body hair." he said in a deep voice. Bending he kissed up her thigh and across her mound. Nipping at the think skin over her hip bones he slowly moved his fingers to her lips. She gave a small gasp when she felt his touch but slowly relaxed again showing she truly wanted him. Pushing his pants down and kicking them to the side to join the rest of their clothes he rested between her legs. He kissed her legs and over to her lips, sucking slightly on the skin there. Licking up her slit he groaned at her taste and moved to place one of his thick fingers at her entrance. She tensed again at this and he looked up into her eyes, "I have to ready you dear one." he said and saw her nod shortly. Licking at her nub again to distract her he saw as her head laid back down and her eyes fell shut. Inching his finger into her sex he swallowed hard at how tight she was around his digit. He heard her moan at the intrusion and smiled before sucking the sensitive nub. Pumping his finger in and out of her he worked her until she was a little looser and sighing his name.  Gently lowering her hips back to the fur he crawled up her body, covering her smaller form with his larger one. Rubbing her slit with one hand and holding his body up with the other arm he angled his hips and moved to line up with her sex. Looking down at her he took a deep breath and stared into her eyes, "Tell me to stop. Tell me now or this is it. We do this and you are mine. I will never let you go."

Looking over his face you moved to slowly stroke his bearded cheek and stared into his dilated blue eyes. "Make me yours." you said and saw the smallest smile come to his lips before he thrusted forward and a sharp pain filled you.

Watching as her eyes snapped shut and her face contorted into one of pain made Thorin's heart ache. Burring his nose in her neck he kissed her as he pushed in to the hilt, groaning at the tightness around his cock. He could feel her hands on his back and arm, pulling his hair slightly. Her breaths came out in shaky pants against his shoulder and her legs trembled by his hips. Kissing her neck he took deep breaths to steady himself, "Shh. It's alright amrâlimê, The pain will pass soon." he said in a deep soothing voice. After a few minutes he felt her kiss his chest and knew she was ready. Slowly pulling out he heard as she let out a small gasp and then moan when he rolled his hips back inside of her. He held her tight under him as he made love to her, making sure she was enjoying it as well. When she began pulsing around him he knew she was close and picked up speed. Biting at her neck he sucked her skin and felt her tighten around him like a vice. When she moaned out and tensed under him he threw his head back and growled with release. Filling her with his seed he rocked his hips slowly with each pulse until he was spent. Sighing he caught himself before he could crush her and peppered her chest and neck with kisses. Slowly slipping from her he sundered at the wet popping noise and her flinch. Rolling to lay beside her he grabbed the blanket and threw it over their bodies. Turning he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. He knew she was close to sleep and smiled as he kissed her head. "Men lananubukhs me" 

Hearing the deep rough words you smiled sleepily, "And I you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men lananubukhs me, Melhekhul - I love you, my king.  
> ishkh khakfe andu null - I shit on your face  
> âzyungâl - lover


	16. Chapter 16

Thorin woke up to a strange feeling, a sense of uneasiness. Opening his eyes he looked down to see y/n still laying in his arms but her face was contorted into one of pain. Tensing he pushed himself up to rest on his elbow and run his free hand over her hip, "âzyungâl?" he said in a deep voice. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried he had hurt her in some way.

"My head feels like it is splitting into." you said in a whimper. 

Furrowing his brows he gently cupped the back of her skull and brought it towards him. "It is from the wound." he said, gently moving her hair away from her face he saw a large purple bruise over her temple and upper jaw. Pressing his lips to it he tried to take away her pain. 

Curling up in his arms you nuzzled into his chest, curling your fingers in the soft dark hair that cover it. All night you had stayed perfectly warm in his embrace. It was funny, while you were bare and hairless, he was covered in it. Sighing you felt him gently messaging your scalp with his fingers. Resting your head in the crook of his neck and arm you felt yourself going back to sleep. 

Feeling the uneasiness leaving as she drifted back alsleep he grinned and looked over his shoulder to see the sun still not up quite yet. Kissing her head he continued moving his fingers over her head and down her neck, "Sleep for a little while longer dear one, we will leave in the morning." he said and felt a kiss to his neck in reply. Smilng softly he laid his head back down and drifted back to sleep. 

........................

When he woke this time Thorin saw the light from the sun shining on the cave wall. Looking down he saw y/n sleeping with her fingers in his chest hair and her head on his arm. He watched her for a time, seeing her eyes moving under her lids as she dreamed. Rubbing his hand up her hip and around to her back he saw her stir. "It is time to go home Âzyungûn." he said, his voice still rough from sleep.

Burring your nose into his neck you whined, "Let's just live here." you said, pulling the blanket over the two of you to drown out the light. 

Chuckling he began peppering her shoulder with light kisses. Rolling her to her back he leaned over her and sucked and nipped at her neck and down to her chest making her back arch and whimper sweetly. He could feel his cock growing stiff again and sighed, "You are a little minx you know that... you have already made me take your virtue before we wed and now you tempt me to further my dishonor on you." he mumbled into her skin, biting down on the side of her breast. 

"By whatever do you mean my king?" you said while biting your lip earning a growl in response.

Trailing his hands down her stomach to her sex he began rubbing over her folds, feeling her already wet for him he growled. Suckling on her nipple he slowly pushed his finger into her hole. Pumping the digit in and out of her she moaned and withered, grasping at his arm and neck. Kissing up to her mouth he effortlessly slipped his tongue into her mouth, swallowing down her cries of pleasure. No longer being able to stand it he broke from her mouth and slipped his finger from her to flip her over onto her stomach. Climbing on top of her he knelled between her legs and held himself up on his hand by her head. He could see a small amount of fear on her face but with a kiss to her spine it was gone. Lowering down he gently penetrated her. Once he was sure he would stay in he moved his other hand up to wrap under her neck, cradling her head in his hand. Sheathing himself to the hilt he gave her time to adjust when he heard a small hiss of pain. While she relaxed he kissed all the skin he could reach, her shoulders, neck and back. Planting one last kiss to her bruised jaw he began thrusting his hips. She panted and gasped with every deep thrust he made, riling him on. Sliding down to rest on his elbow he grabbed her hand in his and held it down to the rock floor. Sucking at her shoulder he bit down when her muscles contracted around him sending him into his own climax. "Mmmm, Uzfakuh." he groaned, giving a few more rocks before stilling. Kissing the corner of her mouth he held her to him as he rolled to his side, staying inside of her for a little longer. Laying there he stroked her belly with his fingertips and shook his head. "Seductress." he said with a smile. 

"Y/n three, king under the mountain zero." you said with a giggle. 

Laughing he bit her shoulder, "You tell anyone and I will burn of all your pants, forcing you to wear dresses all the time." he said in a joking voice. 

"I'll steal yours." you said with a smile. 

Huffing he kissed her neck, "Time to go darling." he said as he slowly slipped from her. Standing he began to dress. 

"But this cave could be so homey." you smiled, cuddling into his fur coat.

"There is no tub for you to bathe in or shave." he said with a rise of his brow.

Stiffening you sat up quickly. "Time to go." 

Laughing he watched as she stood and pulled on her pants, tying the ripped part together and looping them with the rope that bonded her hands. When he saw her looking around he handed her his tunic. When she looked at him with furrowed brows he bowed his head. "I have lived with less and I will not have my woman walking around for others to see what is only for my eyes."

 Taking the shirt you slipped it over your head and tied the back in a knot to make it a little tighter on you. Rolling up the sleeves you saw him put on a his boots and other items before packing the supplies away. Lifting your bag up the ruin stone fell out of it and you quickly reached down to grab it. Seeing him looking at you you furrowed your brows, "What?"

"You left everything when you left Erabor, the gold, my bead but you kept the stone..." he said in a mixture of confusion and awe.

Swallowing you flipped the stone over in your hand and looked down at it. "You said they were so we would always be together... If you didn't want me anymore, at least I could still have  a part of you with me." you said feeling saddened by the memories of just three days ago. When strong arms encircled you you let out a small gasp but relaxed into the hug and nuzzled your face into his chest. 

"What did I do to deserve a woman like you?" he said into your hair.

Once you both were dressed you held out his fur coat for him to put on. When he took it you were surprised to feel him drape it across your shoulders. "Thorin you have to wear something, you're gonna freeze without it."  you said going to take the coat off.

Grabbing the coat he wrapped it around her more, "No, you will wear it. You will freeze faster than I. I will be fine you stay warm." he said in a firm voice. 

Looking up at him you saw no room for discussion on his face and sighed. "You're going to be sick on our wedding day." you said and felt him kiss your lips. 

"I'll be fine. Now let us move on, I would like to get you home before you tempt me again." he said with a smile. 

...........................

Whent he two of you had got back to Erabor Dis had been waiting to wrap you into a crushing hug. Prying her off of you Thorin led you to your bed chambers and called the healers to come check over you. Once they had ushered him out the ladies went to work checking your wounds and bathing you. As soon as you were dressed Dwalin had come in and told you he was going to take you to Thorin. Leading you down the halls the large warrior led you to a room you had only ever been in once before.

Siting on the throne in his kingly garb Thorin saw a his love walked in followed by his best friend. She had been cleaned and dressed in the dark blue dress he liked and her hair had been washed and left to dry. She looked nervous to be in the room making him give a grin. Standing he met her at the end of the steps. Holding out his hand for her to take he gently pulled her to him and looked to his friend, "Give us a few moments and then bring them in." he said and saw as Dwalin nodded to him before leaving them alone in the room. Looking down at her he brushed her hair to the side to see the dark bruise on her temple. Brushing his fingers over the tender area she flinched and he furrowed his brows. 

"Not a pretty sight I'm sure... Odith wouldn't let me look in the mirror." you said with a half smile.

"You are always beautiful. I am only sorry I did not find you sooner. I do not like seeing you in pain." he said, rubbing his thumb over her busted lip.

"I'm fine Thorin, trust me I have been through worse." you said with a grin but saw him only knit his brows in confusion. "When my parents died I broke my leg in seven places and had a collapsed lung, this is nothing." you said with a small chuckle but saw him frown.

Pulling her into his arms he hugged her close, "I promise not to let you get harmed again." he said as he kissed her hair. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his bead. "Come I need to do your hair." he said as he went up the steps and pulled her with him. Sitting on the throne he lifted her to sit in his lap. Running his fingers through her hair he heard her sigh. "Your head still aches?" 

"Yea a little. Oin said he would make me a tea and bring it to me before bed. He said I couldn't have until I was ready to sleep because it will make me weak feeling." 

Humming in reply he gently braided her hair. Clipping the bead into her hair he smiled softly. "After we are through I want you to go up to our chambers and rest."

"Our?" you said and saw him smile. 

Hearing a knock on the door he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Our." he said and then leaned back when people started filling the room. Seeing y/n go to get off his lap he held her hip in his hand to keep her there. 

Furrowing your brows you watched as many of the lords filled the walkway, leaving a gap in between for other to walk. Dis, Fili and Kili made their way up to stand beside the throne, Dis winking at you. Once everyone was in their place Dwalin walked in with Lady Helga who's hands were shackled behind him. Realizing now what this was you stiffened. 

Feeling his âzyungâl stiffen he rubbed circles over her hip with his thumb to calm her. When Helga stood before him he took a deep breath, "Helga, wife of Kavk you are on trail today for treason. You forged a letter using my name to make my one believe I did not love her and force her to leave the mountain. In doing that you placed her in grave danger, a woman who in three days time will be your queen..."

"She will be no queen of mine. I will not bow before a human." Helga said interrupting Thorin.

Growling Thorin glared down at the woman, "Regardless of the matter you know the penalty for such crimes. Death."

Gasping your eyes snapped to Thorin. 

Seeing his female's gaze land on him he looked to see her looking at him with pleading eyes. Moving to take her hand in his he rubbed the back of it with his thumb, seeing the barely visible shake of her head he sighed and dropped his head. "Very well ibinê." he said in a soft voice before turning to look back at the woman. "You mock her and wish harm upon her but yet my female still shows you mercy. Had it been my decision you would have faced the gallows instead on her behalf I grant you your life." Standing he placed y/n on the arm of the throne and stood before the court. "I Thorin, king under the mountain strip you Lady Helga of your titles. You are exiled of this kingdom and will return to the Iron hills where you will work as servant in Dain's halls until the end of your days." 

After everyone left the room except for the royal family and Balin Thorin had sat back at the throne and pulled y/n back into his lap. Moving his arm so Dis could perch on the other arm he looked at his love who had her head lowered. "Why?" he asked in a gentle voice. 

Looking up you took a deep breath. "Because Krisa did nothing. No matter what Helga did it doesn't mean Krisa has to suffer as well. I know what it is like to be young and not have a mother and I would never wish that on another. If Helga would have died Krisa would have blamed herself forever. She came and told you the truth even though it put her mother in the fire. She doesn't need to be tortured for that." you said in a quiet voice. 

Smiling softly Thorin looked his bride in the eyes, "You have a heart of gold Gehyith." 

"Aye. I loving queen for a hardened king." Balin said with a smile before making his leave. 

.............................

The next three days went by in a rush. With people arriving to witness the untion of the dwarven king and his one you and Thorin had hardly gotten any time to see each other. Luckily that would all end in a matter of minutes. You had been dressed in a lavish white dress that had surprisingly been Thorin's mother's. Dis herself curently stood behind you fixing your hair. Thorin had taken out your courting braid last night before he had been pulled away by Dain. He told you he would hold the bead close to his heart until tonight when he would place the marriage braid in your hair instead. Taking a deep breath you felt Dis chuckle. 

"You keep sighing so much and you will use all your breath..." Dis said.

"I'm sorry. Just nervous..."

"For whatever for? You and Thorin love each other..."

"I'm not nervous about the union itself just the people watching." you said, looking at your lap.

"Once you get up there with Thorin none of them will matter, you will not even notice them." she said as she finished with your hair.

Looking up you smiled and let her lead you to your husband.

.........................

Thorin stood at the front of the hall waiting. His heart beat like thunder in his ears when Balin smiled and nodded for him to look. Turning around he felt his breath hitch in his throat and the world stop around him. Walking towards him was his bride, his one. She was so beautiful that he did not know where to begin to describe. Her hair was done in small braids that wrapped around a larger one going down the side of her head covering the little bruise still left on her temple. He could see the small blue saphiers that Dis had placed in her hair to match his robes. Looking over her dress he felt his heart swell at the sight of his mother's wedding gown. He knew it had been altered to fit her small frame but she truly looked so beautiful in it. Meting her eyes he saw them to hold nervousness. Stepping down the steps he held his hand out for hers and bowed his head. 

Looking up at the dwarven king you could feel the butterflies in your stomach fluttering around. He looked so handsome it should be illegal. He was dressed in his usual royal blue but you could tell this had been made just for this day. The robe it's self was a dark blue with silver buttons and embroidering. His pants were black and his boots a grey color fur with silver cuffs over the toe. Laying over his shoulders was his king's fur coat and on his head was his crown. Meeting his blue eyes you saw love and watched as he stepped down and bowed before you, holding out his hand for you to take. It made you gasp to see him bow before you, he was a king and had no reason to bow before anyone and yet here he was bowing before you. Glancing up at Balin you saw him to be smiling. Swallowing the lump in your throat you took his large hand and let him pull you up to stand before the crowd. 

Taking off his king's furs he drapped it across her soulders, indicating his right to care for her. Repeating Balin's words Thorin vowed to protect her with his life. He promised to provide for her and put her before anything and everything. "... You are mine and I am yours. From this day and until the end of our days." he said as Balin bound their hands together and pronounced them husband and wife. 

"You may kiss your..." Balin said but was cut off by Thorin wrapping his free arm around y/n's waist and pulling her into his chest, slamming his lips to hers.

Kissing her lips Thorin held her close to him and heard as the dwarven males cheered and hollared. Needing air he slowly pulled away but placed his forehead on hers. Looking down he saw a blush covering her cheeks and grinned. 

"King Thorin and Queen y/n!" Balin said as the two turned to face the crowd of people.

...............................

Thorin turned and swayed to the music holding his love with one hand on the small of her back an the other holding her hand. They had eaten and laughed, he had introduced her to so many people but now he was ready to have her to himself. When the song ended he wrapped his arm around her and led her to the doors of the great hall. Lifting his wife into his arms he bid everyone a good night and next few days he made his leave, hearing the laughter and wolf calls of all the men. Carrying her up the stairs to their chambers he saw the fireplace lit giving the room a soft glow. Gently easing her to her feet before him he dipped his head when she reached up to take the crown from his head. Sitting it on the bedside table she looked up at him and smiled softly. Leaning down he captured her lips in a kiss. Grabbing her hips he swiped his tongue out and felt her slowly open her mouth up to him. Rolling his tongue around her mouth he groaned at the missed taste. Ever so slowly he eased his hands up to the back lacing of her dress and gently began stripping her. He was careful to lay the dress over the arm of one of the chairs and helped her to rid him of clothing as well. Before long they were both standing naked before each other in the dim room. Running his knuckles over the side of her breast and down to her hip he felt his cock twitch. Feeling the feather like touches of her fingers on his chest he closed his eyes and growled. 

Gently stroking the thick black hair of his chest you stared in awe at the hard muscles that laid underneath. Running your fingers down his abs you looked down between his legs. Your eyes widened at the muscle already hard and ready, wondering how that thing ever fit inside of you. Feeling your curiosity get the better of you you moved your shaking fingers down to graze over the velvety skin. Feeling his hips buck and hearing him groan you snatched your hands away, fearing you had done something wrong. 

"No!" he gasped as he caught her wrist. Looking down into her eyes he licked his lips before claiming her lips in a slow kiss. Pulling her hand back to his cock he sighed when her small fingers encircled him. Moving his hands to her hips he let her do what she wished to him. 

Working your hand over the stone hard member you felt him tense and groan into your mouth. It was so hot in your hand and when a need to feel him more overwhelmed you you slowly pulled away from his mouth and knelled before him.

"Darling wha..." he started.

Too bashful to meet his eyes you swallowed and took a breath before taking him in your mouth. A deep moan came from his lips and you couldn't help from looking up. He was watching you with lidded eyes that were almost black with lust. Wanting to make him cry out for you again let the hot flesh slip down your throat, sucking hard. 

Throwing his head back Thorin let out another moan and clenched his eyes shut. His jaw feel slack as she bobbed her head on and off his cock. He had never felt anything so good in all his life. Moving his hand he ran it through her hair and cupped the back of her head. His breathing turned into pants as his climax came closer. When she cupped his balls he tried to pull her off, "Y/n my love I am going to.. Ahhh you have to stop or..." he said in a strained voice. 

Scooting closer to his legs you quickened your pace, you had no intentions of stopping. Soon his hand fisted in your hair, holding you in place as he filled your mouth with his hot cum. He moaned and growled until slowly his hand unclenched and he stroked your head passionately. Slipping off of him you saw him look down at you with lidded eyes. Swallowing his load you saw something in him change and before you could say another word he had laying on the bed on your back. When you were yanked down with your ass hanging slightly off the bed you looked down with wide eyes to see him kneeling before you. 

Spreading her legs he threw them over his shoulders and looked up to see her eyes wide and looking at him. Smirking he ran his index finger over her wet folds "You my queen are the only one I shall ever kneel before." he said in a deep voice. Kissing up her thighs he got to her sex and licked up her slit with the flat of his tongue. Humming he pushed his tongue into her and licked. Sucking he moved his thumb to spread her lips and shoved his tongue into her hole. When she began to squirm and cry out he held her still with his free arm. He knew she was getting close from the tightening around his fingers as he pumped them into her. Biting down slightly on her clit sent her into her orgasm. Her back arched off the bed and her heels dug into his shoulder blades. When he didn't stop she began whimpering and trying to escape him making the king under the mountain smirk. Tonight he would see what it took to break his female. Curling his fingers upward he heard her scream his name and thrash as another orgasm rocked her body. Her voice was hoarse when she came back down from her high, begging for him to stop. Pulling back he grinned an licked up her slit one last time, making her twitch and whine. 

Whipping his mouth on the back of his arm he climbed on the bed and grabbed her ankle, pulling her to lay with her head by the pillows. Spreading her legs he lowered down to kiss up her body. He sucked deep purple marks into her skin and bit hard enough to leave love marks in his wake. Suckling on her nipples he left them hard and raw. Licking at her neck he bit down on her pulse point and lined up with her sex. Sliding his arms under her shoulders he held her close as he thrusted inside of her. Letting out a growl he let her adjust to his girth before pulling out and slamming back in. 

His hard thrusts made your back arch off the bed and your hands grab at his back for leverage. This was nothing like before. In the cave Thorin had been slow and gentle, treating you like a glass doll. Now he was like an animal, like a beast that had finally been let out of it's cage. When one of his hands moved down to grip your hip hard in his hand you realized why. No longer were you his betrothed, now you were his wife. Before he had been afraid of others finding out he had bedded you before you both were wed but now that you were he could be rough. He could mark you without fear of others seeing. When his mouth latched onto your throat and bit down you understood that he was intentionally leaving marks. He wanted everyone to see you were his, that he had claimed you. 

No longer holding back Thorin growled and grunted as his hips pushed against hers. Pulling back he knelled and flipped her onto her stomach. Bending down he sheathed himself back in her. Grabbing on hand in his he held it down back her face. Moving his other he brushed her now disheveled hair out of her face and placed a kiss to her cheek. Slamming his hips into her ass he growled and moved his arm to lay bedside her head and hold her neck down with his free hand. Laying his forehead against her temple he licked at her skin and panted as his climax got closer. 

Staring at his large hand holding down your small one you clenched around him. It turned you on to no end when he showed you how strong he was, how easy he could overpower you. Feeling another orgasm coming you moaned softly. Suddenly you felt his breath by your ear, felt his beard on your cheek. 

Nipping at her earlobe he looked at her and smirked, "Cum." he commanded and felt as she swiftly obeyed, squeezing his release out of him. Clenching his jaw he grunted and growled as he pushed in deep and filled her womb with his seed. When he was done he smiled down at her closed eyes and red cheeks, kissing her temple he pushed himself off of her and felt her sunder when he slid out of her. Kneeling between her legs he looked down to see a river of his white seed leaking from her hole. Grinning he laid beside her and gently pulled her exhausted body to lay on his chest. Tugging the furs over them he sighed and kissed her head, "Goodnight yâsith." he whispered before joining her in sleep. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

You woke the next morning to scratchy kisses over your shoulder and neck. You were sore feeling but still smiled at the knowledge of  your husband laying beside you. Humming you cracked your eyes open to see a head of dark hair above you. "mmm good morning my husband." you mumbled in a still sleepy voice. 

Feeling her run her fingers through his messy bed hair he grinned and looked up at her. "Good morning my wife." his deep voice said before pressing his lips to hers. Feeling her take in a deep breath he ended the kiss  but wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her breast. Nipping at the sensitive skin he heard her sigh. 

"I am surprised to see you still in bed... not that I don't like it." you said as you felt him pepper your chest and belly with kisses. 

"It is dwarven tradition that a man not leave his new wife's side until he knows her body and mind better than his own. I am planing to take my time." he said as he grabbed handfuls of her backside and bit down on her hipbone. 

Seeing only a lump in the furs where he was under you bit your lip from moaning out. Smiling you looked up at the jewel covered ceiling. "mmm then maybe I should make it harder for you." you said as you slipped out of his grasp and went to crawl away from him on the huge bed. Before you could make it more than a few feet away he had grabbed your hips and yanked you under the furs with him making you let out a mixture between a scream and a laugh. It was completely dark but you heard a deep rumble fill the small space.

"Very valiant was your efforts my love but I am afraid you failed in fighting me off." he said in an amused voice. Feeling her struggle in his hold he chuckled. "I will make you a deal little one, you get out of my hold and I will let you choose what way I take you next." 

"And if I can't?" you asked already feeling your sex heating up.

Growling he nipped at her neck and earlobe, "Then I get to test my wife's limits." he said in a deep voice. Moving to her lips he smirked, "Deal?"

 Biting your lip you felt his hot breath against your mouth and nodded. Next thing you know his lips were on yours in a rough and dominating kiss. Struggling in his hold you kicked and pulled and nothing worked. Knowing he was much stronger than you you thought of another plan. Ghosting your hand down to his side you tickled him and felt him flinch.

He had planned on her kicking and struggle he had not planned on her tickling him. When her nimble fingers moved against his side he let out a laugh and flinched away. Loosing balance he had to move to hold himself up and let go of one of her wrists making her go to tickle him more. "No... that's cheating..." he laughed. 

"There is no cheating in war my king." you giggled as you managed to slip almost completely out of his hold. 

"War? you want war my queen? Then I shall give you war." he laughed as he nibbled at her sides. 

Laughing out you tried to fight his advancing. "Thorin okay... please! AHH!" you begged when you began loosing your breath.

Stopping he held her in hsi arms loosely as they both caught their breath. Looking over at her he smirked as victory was surely his. "I do think that I..." 

Looking over at the wall behind him with confusion you furrowed your brows, "What's that?" you asked. 

"What is it?" Snapping his head to look at the wall he felt her quickly slip out of his hold and scoffed, "Tricking fox.

Laughing you stood on the edge of the bed away from his hold. When he turned to look at you with a playful glare you smiled and "I'm sorry, what were you saying? That you lost?" you mocked with a giggle. 

Looking over her nude body he felt his cock grow stiff and let out a small growl at her mocking, "Better run little fox." he warned as he pounced after her. 

Hopping from the bed you moved to run around the room but before long your were hauled up into his strong arms. Feeling him bite your shoulder you cried out. 

Smacking her backside with his hand he carried her towards the bathing room. "Naughty girl, tricking your king like that." 

Curling up in his arms you looked into his lust filled eyes and smiled sweetly before kissing him. Closing your eyes when he deepened the kiss you were surprised when hot water met your skin. Looking around you saw he had carried you into his bathroom. You had yet to be in here and were in awe by the huge natural hot spring that you both were now in. The room it's self was decently sized and mostly filled by the pool . There was a large window overlooking dale as well and a vanity with a mirror and chair. When he continued to carry you out you felt the water rise to cover most of your body. 

Once they were in the deep part of the pool Thorn moved her to straddle his lap and looked into her eyes. " Do you like it?' he asked curiously. 

Nodding you looked at the deep jade stone walls and crystal ceiling. "It's beautiful, your room and your bathroom are..."

"Ours... our room and bathroom. They are yours too y/n. All of this is. This is your kingdom, your mountain." he told her as he rubbed the water over her back and shoulders.

"Still doesn't seem real... one day I'm alone and filled with sadness and the next you show up and you give me more than I could have ever dreamed of. You give me a sense of belonging and make me feel loved and wanted for the first time in eight years. You ask me to be apart of your family and choose me, a normal girl from nothing to be your wife." you said.

Furrowing his brows he laid his forehead on hers, "Please do not speak as though you are worthless amrâlimê. You deserve this and I wish I could have found you sooner, I wish you had never known pain or emptiness. I love you so much my heart. Menu tessu and I am honored to have you as my wife." He told her. Curling his finger under her chin he moved to kiss her. Slowly he licked at her lips and when she granted his access he rolled his tongue around her mouth. He held her to him as he moved to lean her against the smooth wall. The water was chest deep where they were but it didn't stop him from finding her sex and slowly easing inside. He felt as her mouth broke from him to gasp out at the stretch but he was soon to claim her lips again. Once he had given her time to adjust he began rolling his hips into hers. The water rippled around them but didn't splash as he kept his movements, tortuously slow. He moved one of his hands to hold hers above her head while his other kept her in place. Grunting and groaning into her mouth he felt her pulsing around his cock. Angling his hips he hit her sweet spot and made her scream in her climax. Growling he filled her with his seed.

Once he was spent he released her hands and felt her wrap her hands around his neck for support. Smirking he held her up and waded over to the ledge to sit on. Sitting he felt her laying her head on his shoulder and moved to grab the sponge and the soap. Working a thick lather on the sponge he gently moved her hair to the side to wash her back. She jumped at first but he started to hum and eased her back into relaxation. 

You sighed as Thorin went about cleaning you, making you smile into his shoulder. "It feels better when you wash me versus the maids." you mumbled.

Smiling he worked the sponge in slow circles over her lower back, "Well you shall not have to worry about that anymore. We are married now so it is my job to take care of you."  he told her as he moved to her legs. 

"You don't have to bathe me Thorin, you are already busy enough." you said, feeling like a burden.

Sighing Thorin continued washing her. "Do you know why dwarven men are so protective and nurturing of our women?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't.

Feeling her head shake he smiled softly. "It is because there are so few dwarrowdams. For every seven males their is only one female but yet the survival of our race depends on them." wetting her hair he poured the sented oils into her long hair to wash. "We are rasied knowing our women are worth their weight in gold, they are valuable and cherished..."

"but I'm not a dwarrowdam..." you said.

Smiling Thorin messaged her scalp, "Do you know what Gandalf told me the other night?... He said that the only reason I would have been sent to your world after I had already died here was because my one was there. You are my soulmate y/n, I have no doubt that Mahal chose you for me, that I was aloud to live so I could find you. So no you are not a dwarf but you are my woman and it is my job to take care of you no matter what your race." he told her in a loving voice as he dipped her back to rinse her hair. 

................................

A while later the two of you sat at the table in his room eating the breakfast the maids had brought up. Much to Thorin's dismay you refused to sit naked around the room but he had talked you into only wearing one of his tunics. He had pulled you to sit in his lap and while the two of you ate and he looked over his paperwork. He had growled when he found a stack of paperwork on the breakfast tray and apologized to you but you only smiled at him and assured him it was alright. Chewing on a piece of bacon you watched his serious face with a relaxed smile. 

"What?" he asked with a grin. 

"Nothing, you just look so focused." you told him making him chuckle.

"Mmm. Well how about I inquire my Queen's opinion..."

"I failed civics and economics in school so not promising I will be much help." you said with a smile.

"I am going to pretend I know what that is." he said with a chuckle as he sat the papers down and leaned back in the chair. "Thranduil wants to begin trading with us again... wine, fabrics and vegetation in exchange for grain, dairies and metals." Thorin said with a sigh.

Nodding you looked at him, "Sounds like a decent trade, what are your issuses with it?" you asked.

"In all honesty... him." he admited with a sigh.

Biting your lip you nodded slowly. You knew from both the book and his mouth that he and Thranduil hated the ground the other walked on. 

"You are not saying what you think because you think I will get mad. I want you to tell me your honest opion y/n. You are my wife and I value your opion above all else." he said when he saw her bite her lip, something he had noticed her do when she got nervous. 

Meeting his eyes you turned in his lap to face him. "I know why you don't like him Thorin. He turned his back on your people when Smaug attacked and yes that was extremely low but, in his defense he did watch his father burn to death by dragon fire and got burnt pretty bad himself. He most likely looked at it as he was saving the lives of his people. With that being said I know why he doesn't much care for you either, the starlight gems, your grandfather was supposed to give them to him..."

"I remember that day. For months the jewelers worked on that necklace for Thranduil and when he came to get it my grandfather refused, he was already being corrupted by the dragon sickness by then, he was greedy."

"Have they been given to him yet?" you asked. 

"No."

Furrowing your brows you looked up at him. "You know they were for his wife." When he looked at you with furrowed brows you looked down. "She was taken by the witch king and tortured to death in Gundabad. Thranduil and her had just had their son Legolas and she was ambushed on the road. That's why he can never look south, because every time he does he thinks about how he failed her. In the book it never says it clearly but it hints around... there are no female orcs, but yet more and more arise."

Understanding what she meant made Thorin feel sick. "Now I feel bad for the elf. I don't know how he lives knowing that..."

"If it wasn't for Legolas he would have died. Elves can die from broken hearts. When they choose mortality it's worse." you said and saw him look up.

"Turiel..."

"Will have to watch Kili and their children, if they have any die before she can pass." you said and saw him look upset.

Thorin thought over his wife's words. It would be the same for him with her. He would have to watch her die, and their children, she would only see them grow for a few years. Dwarflings aged slower than humans, she would maybe see them into their teenage years. Feeling a lump form in his throat he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "I love you y/n. So very much." he told her.

Smiling you hugged him back and breathed in the smell of wood and musk. Looking over his shoulder at the couch you saw you bag laying there and smiled. "Oh yea..." you chirped as you hopped off his lap. 

Seeing her get up he followed her with his eyes and watched as she brought her bag over to the table and began going through it. "What is it amrâlimê?"

Finding it at the bottom you pulled it out and held it out for him. "A wedding present." you said with a smile.

Looking down Thorin was stunned, there in her hand was a box of sort with gold paper covering it and a large red bow. Furrowing his brows he looked back up at her. "But I...I did not get you anything." he said feeling guilty.

"And you won't... I was originally going to give this to you when I left to go back to my world, never thought you would want me to stay." you said with a gentle smile as you looked at your feet. 

"Still I would like to retur..." he said but she only glared at him playfully.

"No. Thorin you have given me more than I could have ever hoped for. Trust me I'm fine. Plus this didn't cost me anything, just an old family hand me down. But I figured it was the only thing I could give you that you didn't already have..."

Looking at her loving eyes he smiled softly and looked down at the box. "How do I open it without damaging the gold wrapping?"

Laughing you looked at him. "You don't, no fun in that. Tare it." 

Knotting his brows he glanced at her before grinning and doing as she said. Ripping the paper he looked down to see a leather bound book, "Beauty and the Beast" it read in gold lettering. There was a red rose carved into the cover and delicate designs. Feeling his lips curl into a smile he opened the book to see the story of the movie they had watched. Seeing something fall to the ground he lifted it and flipped it over to see a picture of a man, a woman and a small little girl. The man had long hair and a short beard while the woman had her hair up in an delicate braid that he knew well. Feeling his breaths become deep he looked at the little girl and saw it to be his y/n. She had a large smile on her face and had a missing front tooth. Seeing the man's hand wrapped around her he felt his breath get caught in his throat when he noticed the ring on the man's finger. 

"Oh sorry I didn't even know that was in ther.." you started but were cut short by Thorin looking at you with a serious face and standing. 

"This man... he is your father?" Thorin asked a little more rough than he intended. 

Furrowing your brows you nodded. 

 

Making quick strides to the wardrobe he grabbed a pair of black trousers and a blue tunic and hurriedly shuffled them on. "Put on a pair of pants, quickly." he said.

Becoming nervous you looked at him. "Thorin what..."

Seeing her confused and slightly afraid he walked over to her. "It's alright âzyungâl. Trust me please..." he asked and saw her look down before pulling on a pair of pants. Grabbing her hand and the picture he left from the room. 

"Thorin where are we going? Don't we need shoes?" you asked as your feet tried to keep up with him. 

"It's fine... I have to show you something." he told her.


	18. Chapter 18

Getting pulled down the halls of Erabor in nothing but a pair of pants and one of Thorin's baggy tunics you blushed beet red at the looks of on going people. When he finally pulled you into a room you saw it to be the library. Looking around you were tugged behind him into another room at the back of the library. Glancing behind his large form you saw Balin sitting a a large wooden desk. He looked surprised to see the two of you here and quickly sat down his quill. 

"Thorin lad? Didn't expect you to be out of your chambers so soon...What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Thorin's serious face.

Standing up straight Thorin handed Balin the picture of y/n and her parents. "This is a picture of y/n's parents..."

"Aye I can see the resemblance, ya favor your father lass..." Balin said smiling up at the woman.

"Balin you are not seeing what I see. Look at her father's ring." Thorin said becoming impatient.

Sighing Balin looked back down at the picture and pulled out his eyeglass to look closer. Leaning forward he studied the picture. When he saw what Thorin was so desprate to see he gasped. "By Durin's beard..."

"Thorin what is going on?'' you asked but were ignored when Balin stood quickly and moved for the door.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." Balin said. 

As soon as he was gone you looked up at your husband with worry and fear. "Thorin what is going on? Please tell me what's wrong?"

Hearing the sad tone in her voice he looked down and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Nothign is wrong dear one. I need to be sure of something and then I will tell you I promise Âzyungûn, please just trust me."

Looking up into his siphire eyes you sighed and nodded. Closing your eyes as his lips landed on yours.

Feeling her relax some when he kissed her made him smile. When the door opened again he pulled her into his side and saw as Balin came in carrying a few old tombs with Gandalf right behind him. The two were talking back and forth about the possibility and Thorin turned to lead his wife to one of the chairs in the far corner to sit while everything was figured out. 

.........................

You sat in the chair with your knees pulled up to your chest listening and watching as the three men turned through pages of books and talked back and forth. You had no idea what was going on and every time they said your name you curled up more, trying to think of what they were bickering about.

"Y/n my dear... what was your mother and father's name?" Gandalf asked. 

"Lisa and Dalon..."

Smiling Gandalf bowed his head and turned back to the two dwarven men when they began whispering. "Your father my dear, where was he from?" he asked without looking.

Furrowing your brows you took a deep breath, "He was adopted. Why?"

"Dalon was the youngest son of Davion Stonefoots. When Orocarni was overrun in the first age all of the line was proclaimed dead but they never found Dalon's body, he was in his early years. That ring was given to Davion and when his body was recovered no one found the ring it must have been given to Dalon before he was sent to that world." Gandalf said, quiet enough so the queen wouldn't hear.

"But she can not be... can she?" Thorin said.

"Think my friend, why else would you be given another chance, sent to another world and lead straight to her door. The lady is small for a human, female or not... She can already speak Khuzdul can she not? It is a difficult language to pick up especially for a human..."gandalf replied with a kind smile.

"If that is all true then that would make y/n the last living descendant of the Stonefoot clan. Her father took a human for a bride in that world..." Balin said with bewilderment.

"She is half dwarf..."Thorin sighed happily. 

"We must be sure..." Gandalf said as he walked over to her. 

Seeing the wizard pull a small knife made the king under the mountain stiffen and quickly follow.

Feeling the gaze of the dwarven king on his back Gandalf smiled down at the female. "My dear, my I take a small amount of your blood? Not much, for academic purposes."

Furrowing your brows you looked up at Thorin and saw him give you a reassuring smile and nod his head. Swallowing you held your shaking hand out towards the wizard. You trusted Gandalf, he was a good guy in all the books. He wouldn't harm you, would he? Seeing him lay the blade over your palm you flinched and then saw a line of red blood come. Blood was quick to fill your palm and you winced when Gandalf pulled out a small bowl and tilted your hand for the blood to pour into it. 

Thorin growled in his throat when he saw the man hurt his one. As soon as Gandalf was done Thorin moved to kneel in front of her and wrapped a white rag around the wound, watching as it turned red. Looking up into her scared eyes he felt a twing of pain in his heart. He was doing this to her, she was afraid and confused by all of this. Furrowing his brows he caressed the side of her face with his knuckles and leaned forward to kiss her hand. 

Seeing a light Thorin turned to see Gandalf had sat the bowl into the fire and watched as the blood flamed up. 

"Show the truth hidden in blood" the grey wizard said in elvish and watched as the flames grew higher before dying out. After the spell was done Gandalf leaned forward and grabbed the bowl from the fire, looking into the bowl he pinched the powder with his fingers and lifted it to show the others. "It is true."

Seeing the red Iron fall from his fingers Thorin felt a feeling of bliss overcome him. Quickly grabbing his wife's hand he pulled her up, "Thank you for your help. I want nothing said about this just yet." was all he said before he lead his wife back to their room. 

...................

"Thorin what..." you started as you entered the room.

As soon as the door was shut Thorin turned to her and slammed his lips into hers. Wrapping his arms around her he pushed his hand into her hair and held her close to him with the other. This kiss was all tongue and teeth. When he felt her try and pull away he leaned back and heard her suck in much needed air. 

"Will you please tell me wh..."

"You are a dwarf. Half dwarf." he said with a smile.

Knotting your brows you shook your head. "That's not..."

"Think about it darling. Your father was adopted. Did you ever know his parents? You told me he worked in the coal mines. He was a dwarf, from this world. The youngest son of Davion Stonefoot was never found after the red hills fell. That ring your father wore was one of seven. Seven rings given to the dwarf lords by Sauron. My father's ring looked just like it but the stone was blue not green." Seeing her close her eyes he grabbed her hands in his. "Y/n my love I know this seems unreal but it is. Iron runs threw your blood just like mine, like every dwarf.  That's why I was sent to your world. To find you, you are my one. It is why I love you so much."

Feeling tears come to your eyes you looked down, "Would you love me as much if I wasn't?"

Seeing her upset he dropped his shoulders and pulled her into his arms. "Oh my heart, of course I would." Lifting her eyes he brushed away her tears with his thumb. "Uzfakuh, I do not love you more or less based on what heritage you are. I love you for who you are."

"Why do you seem happier now that you know?" you asked.

Laying his forehead on hers he sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Because you will live as long as me. I will have more time with you. I was so afraid y/n. So heartbroken thinking how little time I would get with you. How our children would never truly know their mother. But now they will. My gem you are not the first half breed and your kind can live for two to three hundred years. So aye I am happy because now I know I will have my one by my side for many more decades to come." he said as a happy tear fell from his eye and ran down into his beard. 

Hearing his words made you nuzzle into his chest and sigh. Thinking you looked up at him and smiled "Does that.. does that mean we can have a baby?" you asked. For so long you had been afraid you would not be able to have a family with him but now it was possible. 

Chuckling he kissed her lips softly, "As many as you want my little fox." he said and then growled playfuly as he bent down to scoop her into his arms. "And we can start now." he said, lifting her up and carying her to the bed.

.............. 

After two more days you and Thorin decided to get back to your duties. That morning you had woken up to Thorin carrying you to the hot spring and washing you tenderly. You were sore from your honeymoon but happy. He took care washing your body and hair and for the first time he let you return the favor. Straddling his lap you messaged his locks and smiled when you saw his eyes closed and his shoulders relaxed. After your bath went to dress in you clothes when hands lightly grabbed your arms from behind. Stopping you smiled when he moved one one his hands to cover your eyes and led you somewhere. "Thorin what are you doing now?" you asked and heard a chuckle.

"I have a gift for you..." 

"I thought I said no gifts..."

"Your mistake was thinking I would listen." He said in an amused voice. 

When he removed his hand you looked to see a beautiful blue dress hanging on the back of the wardrobe. It was a dark blue satin matching his usual clothes. It had silver inlay with small diamonds here and there but not too much. "It's beautiful Thorin... thank you." you said as you turned to hug him. 

Smiling he pet the back of her head and hugged her back. "I am glad you like it. Now let us get dressed and then I have to do you hair." he said and felt her nod.

Once he helped you into your dress he sat you down to do your hair. He was always ever so gentle with you that when he was done you were surprised he had done anything at all. "All done?" you asked with a smile and he held up a finger.

"Almost, just one more thing." he told her. Grabbing the newly made item he went back over to her.

Feeling a weight on your head you furrowed your brows. 

"All done."

Turning to look in the mirror you saw a silver crown on your head. It was more feminine than his and lighter with diamonds and and sapphires but it was breathtaking. Looking at yourself you felt a tear fall down your cheek. For the first time in your life you were somebody. You were something.

Seeing the single tear Thorin smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss her temple, "My beautiful Queen."

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Three months had passed by with nothing but pure joy. You had been helping Thorin out as much as he would let you with the running of Erabor. To his everyone's surprise you had been able to get Thorin and Thranduil on the same page and agree to a trade between the two kingdoms. Fili and Kili were now both engaged to be married giving you and Dis more weddings to plan. Dis had turned into your best friend and regularly kidnapped you from her brother, much to his dismay. It was at one of these wedding planning meetings that you rushed out of the room and to the balcony. Falling to you knees you held your hair out of the way and began vomiting up your breakfast all over the stone balcony. It wasn't too long before Dis was coming to your aid, helping to hold back your hair. As soon as you were done there was a rag being held out for you and a glass of water. "Thank you" you whispered. Seeing maids coming forth you began to cry, "I am so sorry. I can clean it up..." you said with tears running down your face. 

The maid quickly shook her head, "No my queen. It is alright I assure you."

Seeing her sister in law so upset Dis moved to help her from the floor. Grabbing her crown that had fallen from her head she led the emotional queen back to her and her brother's chambers. Helping her to undress and get in the large spring in the bathroom she felt her forehead and cheeks. "Are you ill?" she asked.

Shaking your head you looked up at your friend. "No I feel fine. Sleepy but fine."

Furrowing her brows Dis then thought of something and raised her brows. "Oh my... one moment." 

Watching her run from the room you furrowed your brows and sunk deeper into the water. Only a few minutes passed before Dis was running in with Tauriel behind her. Blushing at having another person see you naked you covered yourself. 

"Oh would you get over your nakedness. We are all women." Dis said with a roll of her eyes. 

"Y/n could you stand up please." Tauriel asked polietly. 

"Why?" you asked confused.

"Come on. Stand up." Dis said as she reached out to pull her sister in law from the water.

Blushing beet red you looked up at the ceiling as you stood butt naked and dripping wet in front of the two women. 

"Is it true?" Krisa asked from around the corner. 

...Three. Three women. When you felt Tauriel start touching you you tensed and looked down. "What is going on?" you asked as the elven female held her palm over your belly. When a bright smile came to her face you got an idea of what... "I'm..."

Looking at the dwarven queen Tauriel smiled and nodded. "You are with child."

"That is why you got sick and emotional." Dis said. "I knew as soon as you said you were tired... I stayed tired with Kili." she said excitedly.

"Congratulations my queen. Would you like me to go get King Thorin?" Krisa asked.

Quickly you shook your head, "No!" Seeing Dis's shocked expression you shrugged your shoulders. "I want to find a fun way to tell him." you said and saw them smile. 

"What do you have planned?" Dis asked knowing her friend all to well now. 

"I think I have a good idea. No one say a word. If anyone asks tell them I just ate something bad." You said.

"You know Thorin is most likely on his way right..."

"Âzyungel!?" 

Hearing the deep voice of your husband you all froze. Seeing Krisa smile you gave her a look and put your finger over your mouth telling her to keep quiet. 

As soon as Thorin walked into his chambers he saw no one there but the bathroom door open and walked in to see his sister and soon to be two nieces in laws standing around his bathing wife. Rising his brows he lifted his chin. "Why..."

"They were just making sure I was okay. They were just leaving..." you said and saw Dis smile and nod.

"Aye. We were. Come on girls." Dis said as she led her soon to be daughter in laws away.

Slowly walking over to his wife he looked down at her, "Are you alright? I was told you got sick.." 

Smiling you wrapped your arms around his neck, "Keeping tabs on me are you?" you asked and saw him give his cunning smirk.

"Always. Do you need me to say something to Bombur? Was there something wrong with the food?" he asked.

"No. No one else got sick, maybe it was just me. I'm fine now." you said. 

Humming he ran his hand over her side and back up her damp breast. 

Closing your eyes you tugged on his hair. When his fingers pinched your nipples lightly you squeeked causing him to look at you in amusement. 

"Haven't heard that one yet.." he said as he lifted you from your bath and carried you to the bed. Letting her drop his crown to the couch as they walked by he claimed her lips. Dropping his furs to the floor by the bed he laid her on her back and hovered above her. 

It felt like you were on fire as his hard crotch brushed against your sex. It had to be the pregnancy that was making you so sensitive to his touch. Groaning you pulling on his tunic, begging him to take it off. Once he had it pulled over his head you kissed over his chest and up to his neck. 

Thorin couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's touches. He felt as she sucked and kissed at his neck. Her nails dug into his back while her toes began pushing their way into the waist line of his pants and pulling them down. Rubbing between her legs he found her soaked. "Mmm want me that bad little fox?" he growled. When he felt her grab his cock and pull him to her sex he looked down into her eyes to see them almost black with lust. 

"Always." you said before you felt him roll his hips and enter you. 

Thorin had to move his hand to hold her hips in place as they came up off the bed and she let out a sweet little moan. Seeing her so hott for him made him growl and snap his hips into hers. She would grip at him for dear life and pull at his hair, edging him on. His thrusts were hard and fast as he fucked her into their bed. He grunted and groaned, feeling her suck and bite his neck and jaw.Needing more he flipped her to her belly and pinned her to the bed. In one swift move he was back inside of her. Having the upped hand this time he was the one to bite and suck at her skin. He made hard thrusts into her ass, filling the room with the sounds of their love making. Before long she was crying out his name over and over making him still and fill her with his seed. 

Panting he laid his face on her back and kissed the soft skin along her spine. Slipping out of her he rolled to lay beside her on the bed. When she moved to lay on his chest he closed his eyes at the feeling of her playing with his chest hair. 

Looking at his relaxed face you smiled softly. Tracing random patterns on his chest you bit your lip. "Thorin?" 

"Aye âzyungâl?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"I want to go hunting..." in an instant his eyes were open and looking at you with furrowed brows.

"Hunting?" He asked thinking he had heard her wrong.

"Yes hunting..." you said but were cut off.

"No." he said.

"Why not? I used to go all the time with my dad and I miss it. It's warm enough now that we could go and I won't freeze to death..." you said.

"It is not the cold I am worried about. I do not want you out there it is dangerous..."

"Thorin I was out there for three days without you..."

"And look how that turned out..."

"But I won't be alone this time. You'll be with me... come on. Just me and you out for a couple of days. We can camp out and then I can prove to you I am a better shot than you." you said with a smile. Seeing him thinking about it you poked out your lip and gave him puppy dog eyes, "Please?" you asked. Seeing him curl his lip and lay his head back he smiled.

"You are so spoiled." he said with a shake of his head and felt her give a small 'yay' and hug his side. "I will go and make the arrangements. We will leave tomorrow morning so go ahead and pack us a bag with clothes."he told her as he stood, pulling his pants back up and lacing them. Watching her get up and start packing he smiled.

..........................

By next morning the two of you were leaving on his pony to go hunting. Dis had seemed in shock by your choice but she had kept her promise and had not said a word. Riding in front of Thorin the two of you made your way to the forest on the east side of the river a little ways south from Erabor. 

Thorin was both confused and amused by his wife's giddiness to go hunting. "Was being in the mountain that bad?" he asked in an amused voice.

Snapping your head back you looked at him. "No of course not... just fun to get away for a little bit and have time for just us. Plus I know you missed being out here, you talk about it all the time."

"Aye it is nice to get away every now and again. Anytime I get to spend with you alone is a gift." he said. Seeing her looking at him oddly he smiled "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you." you said as you arched your neck and placed a kiss to his bearded cheek. 

Huffing at her strange actions he wrapped his arm around her, "And I love you my one."

.....................

By nightfall the two of you had made a small camp and you had started cooking the rabbits you killed. Thorin was pouting and mumbling about how you had killed more that he had, telling you his hair got in his eyes. "Would you like me to cut it then?" you asked and saw him stiffen. Laughing you went about cooking and carried over one of the roasted hares to him. Sitting in his lap you handed it to him. "I was only joking my love. My dad used to take me hunting every year and he would practice with me all year long with my bow back home."

"Frarin was always a better shot than me. Kili takes after him." he said after chewing a mouthful of food. 

He never talked much about his brother and the subject of him made you turn and look at him. "What was he like? Your brother.."

Sighing the king thought. "He was kind. Always joking around, he could make anyone, no matter how bad the day start laughing. He wasn't the wisest but he made up for it with his cunning nature. I miss him... if it wasn't for him I would have died on that battlefield." Seeing her furrowed brows he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

Seeing him struggling with pain you laid your forehead against his, "You don't have to tell me.."

Looking down at where her hands had found one of his he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, "No I want to. We were fighting another wave of the orcs and there was this monstrous orc that threw me to the ground, knocked the breath from my lungs. I looked up and waited for death but it never came, my brother had shot the orc. I was in shock but when I turned I saw it had left him defenseless, a nearby orc stabbed him through the chest and killed him. I tried to make my way over to him but I couldn't.... After the battle was over I found his body among all the others." Shaking his head he tried to hold back his tears, "He was young he had no right being there."

Seeing his heartbreak made your heart hurt. "I'm sorry Thorin." you said as you cupped his cheek. "I'm thankful for your brother..." you started and saw his moist eyes meet yours, "If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have a family."

Thorin felt a small tug at his lips but sighed still. "Everyone praises my Grandfather and father's sacrifice. Everyone remembers their deaths the most out of that war but not his. It is like he was forgotten. I would like to honor him in some way but I do not know how..."

Thinking you bit your lip. This wasn't exactly how you wanted to tell him but maybe it would help ease his pain. Taking his hand in yours you placed it over your belly, "How about you name your son after him." you said in a soft voice. 

When her words finally hit him he felt his breath hitch in his throat and he looked down at his hand on her womb. Feeling his eyes widen he looked back up at her face to see her smiling softly at him. "I.. Your..."

"Your going to be a father." you said and saw him smile widely before he dropped the remaining rabbit to the ground and wrapped his arms around you. 

Thorin did not care for the tears that left his eyes. He laughed and smiled wider than all he ever had at the news of his child. "Thank you. Oh my heart thank you."  he said into her hair. Realizing where they were he pulled back and glared at her with furrowed brows, "Wait. You made me bring you out here knowing you were carrying our child in your womb. We are going home right now." he said as he stood and began packing their things. "You need a bed and warm furs not the hard ground and a simple bed roll."

"Thorin..." you groaned as he went about packing your things. "You are over react..."

"No. You are pregnant with my child... the heir of Erabor. I will not have my pregnant wife sleeping on the ground. We are going home and I am giving you a hot bath and I will get the cooks to make you something fresh to eat... not rabbit..."

"I like rabbit..." you said crossing your arms over your chest.

Kicking out the fire Thorin turned to her. " I need you..." Seeing something behind her he stiffened, "GET DOWN!!" he yelled and unsheathed his sword.


	20. Chapter 20

"Get Down!!" you heard your husband yell and quickly did as he said. You let out a broken scream at the pain in your lower back and fell to the ground. The sound of battle went on around you and you shakily lifted your head to see Thorin fighting a hideous creature. It had grayish black skin and metal armor embedded in it's skin. When you saw it knock your love to the ground and pull out a jagged blade you fought to stand. Grabbing Thorin's sword from the ground you used all your strength to cut the beast down. Feeling something in your back burn and tare you cried out and imminently dropped the heavy sword. 

He thought he was dead for sure, the orc was standing above him and then next thing he knew it's head was off. Watching his female's face contort into one of pain he tensed. Moving towards her he saw her drop the sword and fall to her knees. Running over to her he wrapped his arms around her but lifted his hand when he felt something warm and wet cover his hand. Looking down he saw blood covering his hand and a broken arrow in her lower back. His face went pale and he quickly lifted her up into his arms, making her cry out. "Shh it's alright dear one... I... you're going to be alright." he said, his voice shaky. Not bothering with the supplies he lifted her onto the horse and got on behind her. She was whimpering with pain and he saw her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay awake. Kicking the horse into a run he made his way for Erabor praying to any Valar that would listen his wife and unborn child would be okay. 

...........................

Thorin tugged at his hair and paced the hall outside his chambers as his love's screams filled the mountain. He had been drug out by Dwalin when he kept getting in Oin's way, yelling for the older dwarf to not hurt her. Her blood covered his hands and spotted his face from where he had carried her in the mountain. As soon as he was in he yelled for Oin and the other healers to help his one. Dis tried to comfort him, telling him over and over she was going to be alright. When Tauriel had come running with herbs Thorin had begged her to save his wife. He cringed and closed his eyes tight when she cried out his name. Going to run into the room he was stopped by Dwalin and Fili, "LET ME GO!" "I COMMAND YOU LET ME GO!"

"Ya ain't goin' in there Thorin. Yer jus' gonna get in the way..." Dwalin said trying to reason with his friend.

The king thrashed and pulled on the men, making them have to grunt and strain to hold him back. "I AM THE KING..."

"Thorin stop it!" Dis yelled, making her brother's eyes shoot to her.

"You! You knew she was with child and still you let me take her outside of these walls. You let me put my pregnant wife in danger." Thorin yelled. 

"She made me promise not to tell you..." Dis said with tears in her eyes.

"I AM YOUR BROTHER!" Thorin yelled. Tugging away from his kin's arms he went to go into the room when he was swung around and everything went black.

Watching their king fall to the floor they all panted. 

"He is not going to be happy when he wakes up." Kili said.

............................

Groaning Thorin moved his hand to his sore jaw and shot up as the memories flooded back to him, anger fueling him. Looking around he saw he was in his chambers now, laying on the couch. Glancing at the bed he saw his wife laying there. Practically tripping over his own feet he ran over to her. She was sleeping peacefully. When he gently pulled back the covers he saw a bandage wrapped around her belly with a small red stain covering it. Seeing it on her belly made him sink to his knees, their child...

"The babe is fine Thorin..."  

Turning towards the voice he saw his sister sitting at the small table with a cup of wine in her hand. He watched her stand and make her way over to him.

"Tauriel and Oin both agree the child is well. The arrow missed her womb and you got her here before infection could set in. She will need rest and help for the next few weeks but she will heal... Thorin I'm sorry..."

Shaking his head Thorin moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside his wife and patted the bed for his sister to sit with him. "No Dis I am sorry, I had no right yelling at you."

"You were worried about your one and babe... I knew she was with child the moment she got sick. She has been sleepy of late and emotional..." laughing Dis shook her head, "You should have seen the way she took charge of the meeting with the Darrowdams, I tell you I have not seen them that quiet since mother was in charge of them..." 

Chuckling Thorin stroked the top of her hand, glad to just know she was alive and well. After a few minutes he took a deep breath, "I am afraid Dis... I want her to be safe, I want my child to be safe. It is strange this feeling, I only just found out I was going to be a father but already it fills my mind."

Smiling Dis looked down. "You know Thorin I love Fillian but you raised my boys. You were their father and uncle. You taught them how to fight and how to love. You will be a good father Thorin, I have no doubt of that, you need to trust yourself." she told him as she stood and kissed the crown of his head. "I love you, now get some sleep."

Watching her leave Thorin looked back down at his one. She looked fine right now, she was sleeping soundly. Kissing her lips he looked down at her belly and moved to kneel beside the bed. Gently he placed his hand over her womb and leaned down to press his ear to her belly. "Hello little one... I do not know if you can hear me but I am your Adad. I can not wait to meet you and hold you in my arms. I promise you will have everything you could ever want. You are a loved  so very much. Your mother and I love you... Ah your mother, she is so wonderful, beautiful. I hope you look like her, hope you have her loving heart. That you are kind and smart just like her." Smiling he placed a kiss to her belly. "Goodnight Muhudel." Standing he took off his clothes before getting into bed beside her and pulling the furs over her. Kissing her temple he sighed, "Sleep well Kurdel." 

..............................

Time in bed had been boring as ever. Four weeks you had been kept in that bedroom with only the occasional guest to keep you busy. You had begged Thorin for anything to do but he wouldn't allow it. "Rest... grow or child." was what he would tell you. Over four hundred songs on your Ipod and you think you had listened to all of them. When you had finally been given the okay by Oin and Tauriel you forced Thorin to take you on a walk around the grounds. Your belly had gotten rather large and Thorin had told you that Oin said you were already two months when you first found out. So now that you were three and showing he had had dresses made to fit your growing belly.

Holding onto his one's arm he looked down at her and smiled. She wore a pale blue colored dress that was loose fitting from the breast down. He could see her small bump when the wind would blow her dress making him smile.

"Stop smiling, I feel fat." you said and saw him chuckle.

"You are not fat. You are beautiful, you carry life in your womb. A life we created, I can not help but smile when I think of our child to come." he said.

Feeling your lips curl up you looked up at him, "How long?"

"Dwarven pregnancies can last a while, a year at most."

Feeling your eyes go wide you gawked at him. "A year? I am to be a whale for a year?"

Laughing he shook his head, "It is not that bad Âzyungel..."

Raising your brows you looked up at him. "When you have to pee every five minutes and throw up at the smell of pork you let me know."

Opening his mouth he sighed, "Touche'." 

.................................

Sitting on his throne with his now ten month pregnant wife in his lap Thorin sighed. He was trying to make a ruling but it was hard to look intimidating with a sleeping woman curled up in your arms and a bowl of fruit on the arm of your throne. "... Just do it right the first time and we will not have to have this discussion again..." he said and waved his hand for them to leave. Once they were gone he looked down to see her sleeping peacefully in his arms. She had shivered once during the meeting making him wrap the fur cloak around her. He could feel the strong kicks of his babe on his hand and smiled softly. "We shall meet soon little one, but you must let your mother rest." he said and felt a press of a limb against her belly. Feeling her groan and cuddle up to him he stood and lifted her up to carry her to their chambers.

.................................

"THORIN!!!" you screamed as you waddled down the halls of Erabor. Your water had broken while on your walk and you had no idea where your husband was. Hearing heavy thumping you looked up to see him running towards you. 

"Dear one? What is what's wrong?" he asked out of breath as he ran towards his clenched up wife. 

"The baby.. is coming..."

"Now? Are you sure?" he asked and tensed a bit by the look his wife shot him. He had never been frightened by her until now.

"I THINK I WOULD KNOW!" you growled and saw him swallow. 

"Aye I am sorry my heart. Here let me help you." he said as he bent to scoop her into his arms. "Go get Oin and the midwives now." he told a passing maid and saw them nod and hurry away. Carrying his wife to their chambers he laid her on the bed and felt her cling to his tunic and scream. "You are doing good sweetheart... it's going to be alright..." he told her in soft voices. Hearing Oin and the women come in he looked up and made room for the healer. 

"Alright lassie let's get your dress off. Thorin lad gonna need yer help liftin' er'." Oin said and saw his king nod.

Helping get his wife out of her dress he covered her top half with a sheet and grit his teeth as the male looked between her legs. He knew Oin was only doing his job but still it infuriated him to have another male see his female nude. 

"Alright y/n you should be able to start pushing soon." Oin said and saw the woman nod.

Kneeling beside her Thorin tried to keep her focused on only him as so much went on around them. He saw as tears flowed from her eyes and her breathing picked up. "Breath Âzyungel. Deep breaths..." he said and saw her meet his eyes and do as he said. Before long Oin had told her she could push and with Turiel holding one leg and he the other he watched his one go through agony. Her face was red and sweat covered her body as she took deep breaths and pushed. It made his heart ache to see her in so much pain. 

Screaming around the rag in your mouth you closed your eyes and pushed with all your strength. 

"One more time lass." 

Hearing Oin's words you took a deep breath and pushed. Suddenly a pressure was released from you and a loud cry filled the room. Opening your eyes you looked down to see Oin holding a baby, your baby.

"A boy... Erabor has a wee Prince." Oin announced.

You were so overwhelmed you began to cry and eagarly reached out to hold your baby. As soon as the child was laid on your chest his cries stopped. You looked over his face to see him slowly getting his color and glanced over at your husband to see him crying. "he looks like you." you said and saw him laugh.

Moving to gently pet his son's head he smiled. "My boy... my son..."

When a sudden pain filled you again you sobbed out and had to remember to hold your son to keep from dropping him. 

"Y/n what's wrong?" Thorin asked, on high alert.

"This is not... by Durin's beard... Y/n lass I need ya ta give the lad to Thorin..." Oin said as he moved back between the woman's legs.

"Oin what is it? What's wrong?" Thorin asked now afraid.

"There is a second babe coming." Tauriel said.

"Twins? But dwarves never have twins.." Dis said.

"Well they do now..Push lass." Oin said.

Screaming again you pushed down again and again. When the second child slipped from you everyone smiled.

"A princess as well." Dis smiled as Oin handed her to her mother.

You felt so overwhelmed as the baby was placed on your chest. Smiling you looked up at Thorin to see him shock. He was holding your son to his chest but you saw the tears filling his eyes once more. 

........................

After you and the babies had been cleaned and checked on everyone had left you and your family to yourselves. You sat on the bed nursing not one but two little babies with your husband sitting beside you in a state of awe. He rubbed first one then the others raven hair, amazed by how soft it was under his palm.

"They are so perfect." he said in a deep quiet voice. 

"Twins..." you said still amazed. 

"Aye.. the first dwarven ones ever." he said with a soft smile. "We have to get more things, we were only planning for one." he said.

"What do you want to name her? We have Frarin..." you said.

"You pick." he said as he stroked his daughters cheek, watching as the little girl smiled and milk dripped from her cheeks. Chuckling he whipped up the milk.

"Faith.." you said looking at him for an ok.

Smiling he sighed. "Prince Frarin and Princess Faith. I like it." Looking up at her he kissed her lips. "Thank you my queen. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun note when i went into labor my husband actually asked me if I was sure I was in labor... yea. Men are idiots.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, was going to do two but just going to make one because i am excited to start my new one. Hope yall enjoyed it.

Watching the scene before you you couldn't help but laugh. 

"Die Azog!" Frarin yelled before pushing his wooden sword into his father's arm.

Watching the great king under the mountain make a dying sound and fall to his back on the stone floor you giggled and held your youngest son in your lap as he wiggled to get down and join the fun. When your husband closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue you let the eager child out of your arms and watched as he and his two other siblings climbed onto their father. 

"Ugff...why can't I ever play me in these fights?" he said as they jumped on his chest and stomach. 

"Ah he not dead!" Gavin yelled with a giggle.

When you saw them began smacking him with their swords you decided to intervene and save your doomed love. Kneeling by his head you smiled and gave a look of shock to your children. "Look my dears it isn't a orc at all...." Pulling Thorin's hands from his face you smiled down at him, "It's a dwarf...he seems to be hurt awful bad..." you said with raised brows and saw as your one cracked one eye open and looked up at you. 

"That means ya gotta kiss em' and bring em' back to life mama." Faith said with a sweet smile. 

Sighing you looked down at him, "I don't know baby, what if he kisses bad..." you said but gave a amused laugh when Thorin's hands wrapped around your neck and pulled your lips down to his. You eyes fluttered close as his mouth moved against yours. 

Hearing the yucks and gagging sounds of his boys and the giggle of his love struck little girl Thorin pulled back and smiled up at his wife. Brushing her hair back from her face and cupping her cheek. Feeling the familiar feeling in his belly Thorin ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Alright my little gems bed time." he said and heard the nightly protests. 

.........................

It didn't take too terribly long to get your children off to bed. After a small story and kisses from both you and Thorin they had closed their eyes and sub-come to sleep. Closing their door you and Thorin made your way to your chambers. Walking into the bathroom while Thorin took off his boots you began stripping your clothes. You felt your eyes slip close when you felt warm hands rub up your hips and around to your breasts. Getting pulled back into his strong chest you sighed and relaxed. The feel of his beard tickled your shoulder and made you smile as he peppered your neck with soft kisses and licks. Turning your face to him you met his lips but then all too soon he pulled away. Looking up with furrowed brows you saw him smirk.

"Don't want you to have to kiss a bad kisser..." he said in a deep but joking voice making her laugh lightly. Scooping her up into his arms he stepped into the hot spring and moved her to straddle his lap. Gripping her hips in his hands he pulled her flush to him. He could feel her sex brushing his cock and groaned. "I have missed your touch dear one..." he said in a lust filled voice. For the past few nights Gavin, their youngest had been sick and by nightfall y/n had been too exhausted to do much of anything. He was used to them making love at least every other day and it had been a week. 

Gasping at his nips on your neck you grinded your hips against him, you needed him and knew just how to provoke your love. "mmm I think I may need reminding of who I belong to." You were answered with a deep growl before you found yourself pinned to the rock wall. 

"Sure you can handle it darling?" he asked as his almost black eyes met hers. When she smiled and looked at his lips he smirked.

"Show me your best all mighty king." 

Slamming his lips into hers he shoved two fingers into her. Holding her in place as her back arched he went to work fucking her with his hand. He swallowed her moans down and moved her over to the ledge. Lifting her up he carried her to the bed and threw her on it. Seeing her eyes on him he slowly stalked to the dresser beside the bed and pulled out a ball of rope. When she gave that little wither he always enjoyed he smirked and grabbed her wrist. Tying first one then the other he next attached them to the head of the bed and checked to make sure they were secure. Pulling out another item he knelled on the bed.

"Aww Thorin no..." you went to protest but were silenced by a smack to the thigh. 

"Hush." he said in a deep and commanding voice. Tying the blindfold around her he covered her eyes and looked down at his little wife. He enjoyed her like this, both her submissiveness and trusting of him. Running his knuckles over her breast he saw goosebumps rise on her skin and smirked. "Are you a good girl?" he asked as he traced her lips with his thumb. When she gave a small nod and sucked on his thumb he felt his cock twitch. Kneeling by her head he guided her to his cock and sighed when her lips wrapped around the head. Letting his head fall back he held the back of her head and moved her on and off his cock. When she took him deep in her throat he had to pull her off of him. Getting between her legs he lined up with her sex and slid inside. Thrusting in and out he leaned down above her and held himself up on his fists. He sucked on her nipples and bit at her chest till she was begging for release. Angling his hips he pushed upward and growled into her neck when she clamped down on him. Letting all his seed fill her he caught himself before he could crush her and rolled to lay beside her. Reaching up he untied her wrists and took the blindfold off to see her looking at him with nothing but love. 

Smiling you looked at his slightly sweat covered face, "Bath now?" 

Chuckling he stood from the bed and held his hand out, "Bath."

................................

Your final son, Thrain had been born almost a year after that night. It had been over a hundred and eighty years since you had tazed the strange man that had broken into your house, having no idea then that said man was your one. Four children he had given you, a family that you had dreamed of since the death of your parents. Not three years prior the two of you had welcomed a Grandchild into your life. Durin the seventh, son of Frarin, son of Thorin came into the world on the coldest day of the year. Like his father and Grandfather before he had raven black hair and bright blue eyes that the line of Durin was so known for. He was sweet and kind but showed the temper of his Grandfather making you roll your eyes and Thorin laugh. A lot had changed since the rise and fall of Sauron, many of your friends had died and now the dwarves were a dying race in middle earth but their was no grief, everyone cherished the life they had. You spent time with your children and your grandson. You were a old woman now, your face had a few wrinkles but none more prominent than the laugh lines on your cheeks, the signs of a happy and fun lived life. Your hair now white with color still held the long marriage braid by your temple that your husbands thick and shaking fingers braided daily. Thorin, your king. His hair and long beard now silver but just as thick. His face aged but still just as beautiful as the day you met him. His blue eyes still shined and lit up at the sight of you making your heart flutter like a young girl. He was a loving husband, a teacher to his children and a idol to his Grandson. Not a day went by you didn't thank the gods for bringing him into your life and you only wished you had more time with him...

Feeling the smallest tear come to your eye you looked up at the stary night sky above you. Breathing out you saw your breath in the cold brisk air and then heard the heavy footfalls and smiled, whipping away your tear. 

"Y/n?" Thorin called out as he entered their room and saw her not there. Looking around he saw the door to their balcony partially open and furrowed his brows before making his way out. Looking over he saw her, she was sitting on the stone floor with her back against the side of the mountain looking up at the sky. Feeling how cold it was he hurried to her side, fearing she had fallen again and been out here for some time. "amrâlimê!" When her e/c eyes looked over at him he saw the tired smile on her face and relaxed a bit. Groaning he knelled beside her, feeling his joints ache. "What are you doing out here dear one? You missed supper..." he asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm sorry Thorin... I'm just so tired." you answered and saw worry come to your one's face.

"Then you need to rest... come let's get you to bed..." he said and moved to grab her hand but saw the small shake of her head.

"I want to watch the stars before...please Âzyungûn..." you begged and looked into his blue eyes. You knew your time was at an end and when his eyes filled with tears he knew as well.

Swallowing the knot in his throat he moved to sit beside her on the cold stone. Shrugging his furs from his shoulders he draped them around her. Placing his arm around her he helped move her into his side. They sat in silence for a while, both looking at the winter night sky. He was trying so hard to hold back his tears, trying to stay strong for his world. When he heard her small laugh he looked down at her.

Laying your head on his chest you smiled, "I remember when you first showed me the stars from this balcony... the night you asked me to be yours..."

Smiling at the memory that seemed like a lifetime ago Thorin chuckled, "I thought you were going to leave me... go back to your world. I should have asked you weeks earlier, I knew then I loved you." he said as he rubbed her hip and kissed the top of her head.

"You gave me meaning that night Thorin... for the first time in years I was loved... I will never be able to tell you how much you mean to me. You saved me in more ways than you will ever know... Thank you..." you said in a softening voice.

Feeling his lip tremble he swallowed hard, "For what?"

Smiling you looked up at him and brought your shaking hand to cup his cheek. "Everything." you said.

Moving his hand to her hair he held the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. When he felt her body slacking he pulled away and felt the first tear fall, "Please don't leave me..." he cried and felt her lay her forehead on his chin.

"Oh my king I will never truely leave you... I will be with you in your heart... until we are together again, but please do not rush." you said. Laying your head on his chest again you sighed, "Will you sing to me?" you asked in a feather light voice.

Closing his eyes the dwarven king nodded. Taking a deep and shaky breath he sang...

 _"Far over the misty mountains cold._  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._  
_We must away,'ere break of day._  
_To find our long forgotten gold._  
_The pines were roaring on the height._  
_The winds were moaning in the night._  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread._  
_The trees like torches blazed with light."_

By the end of the song Thorin felt his wife's body limp in his hold and his heart ache, "Y/n?" he called but there was no response. His tears fell freely now, rolling down his cheeks and into his beard. He wrapped her body in his arms and held her close as he looked up at the sky and sobbed. 

................................

In the depths of Erabor, well below the earth there lies a large tomb made of the dark jade stone of the mountain itself. It is embellished with gems and stones and carved onto the top are the words, "King Thorin Oakensheild and his Queen, Y/n. May they be together always in the halls of the Valar."

 

 


End file.
